Impeccable Misconception
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. To make the situation worse he got her pregnant to boot.
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back guys! It's been a few months, but I'm back again with a new Inuyasha x Kagome fic! Now this isn't the sequel to the one-shot I did 'Sleeping with the one I hate.' However, I do have the first chapter written out, and that will be up most likely in December or the beginning of next year. This story is actually inspired by a review someone had mentioned in one of my stories, and I'll make it known what they said, towards the end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, so happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Kagome studied her skimpy flapper costume and decided that tonight was the night that Inuyasha Takahashi would notice her. She was nervous, of course. Super nervous. She was more of a cardigan-and-flats kind of girl. A blend-with-the-crowd kind of girl. She was the one that was always the designated driver, the one with the notes for the test, and the one that everyone counted on. Studious, reliable Kagome. And where had that gotten her? Abso-fucking-lutely-nowhere. So tonight, she was going to be someone else entirely.

She peered into the mirror, admiring how she currently looked. She'd had her makeup professionally done, and with an airbrush. The black mascara brought out her chocolate brown eyes, along with the grey eyeshadow. Plus, the dark red lipstick she was wearing made her lips fuller and sultry. All, in all, she looked amazing.

The costumer she'd hired had selected a flapper dress for her because it was something that wasn't too reveling, yet sexy at the same time. The black dress was tiny, though, the fringe of the skirt barely reaching mid-thigh, and the top was little more than a V held up by two spaghetti straps. Paired up with her long black hair curled into a million ringlets and a shiny sequined headband, shoes with a tall stiletto heel, and Kagome felt like a new woman. A confident woman. A sexy woman.

And tonight, she was going to get her man.

She did another once over, then headed out to the waiting sedan, and ignored the surprised look her driver gave her. It was nobody's business if she wanted to dress out of character. She was a woman on a mission, and her mission was getting Inuyasha to notice her.

As the sedan drove through the city, Kagome stared out the window and thought about Inuyasha. His smiling face. The teasing look in his eyes when he was up to no good. The roguish grin when he'd been caught. However, she also thought of the cold, dead look that had been in his eyes for the last two years. Ever since his fiancée, Kikyo Hidaka, had betrayed him and nearly sunk his business overnight.

'Ex-fiancée.' She amended to herself.

He was single now, for the first time ever. He'd been with Kikyo since high school, before she'd ever known him. And then when he'd ended things with her, it had been too new, too raw. Inuyasha was in a bad place, so naturally, Kagome had left things alone. They had lunch like they always did every Monday, and she was supportive and friendly and never ventured into topics that might be awkward. She was the best friend she could possibly be, and yet, he still never noticed her. Month after month went by, and they continued to have lunch and continued to be friends. She'd started wearing lipstick and lower-cut blouses and even hinted that she wasn't dating anyone. And still, nothing. She'd made a _big _move a few weeks ago at a friend's dinner party. She'd worn makeup, dressed a little sexier, and what had that gotten her? A smile and a brief hug, and that was it.

Okay, so she needed to be more aggressive. She'd make him notice tonight. Tonight, everything started over.

The party she was attending was a Halloween party hosted by an old classmate of hers from college, and luckily she was invited as a guest and not someone who had to plan it, so it was a nice change. When the sedan pulled up to the driveway, the butterflies started in her stomach. Cars lined the front of the house, and she could see people spilling out onto the lawn. Festive lights and Halloween decorations decorated the front of the grand manor house, and everywhere she looked, there were couples, arm in arm, and here she was, riding solo.

She told herself she wouldn't be solo for long. Hopefully.

It took a bit of courage to walk up to the front door, announce herself to the man checking the list, but once she was inside, the party was in full swing and she was just another person. She stepped further into the room, trying to locate her object of the evening, Inuyasha.

"Hey there." Said an unfamiliar male voice at her side.

"Hi." She said absently, trying to peer around him.

"You here alone? Can I get you a drink?"

Oh, was he hitting on her? She looked up at him, taking notice of him. He was an attractive male with very dark hair and glasses, and dressed as a crime noir private detective. However, he wasn't Inuyasha, and that's who her main focus was. "Actually, I'm looking for a friend."

"Well, if you get tired of him and want to party, come find me."

"Right, I'll do that." She steered away from the man into the midst of the mingling people, trying not to feel weird about the fact that a guy just hit on her. That never happened. It seemed like her outfit was really having an effect on men. Well, that was nice.

"Kagome?" A young woman in a beige sleeveless top fastened with a hook and loop closure at the back of her neck, cropped pants, and arm warmers approached her from out of the crowd. "Wow, I hardly recognized you!"

"Sango?"

"It's me! You like my costume?" She twirled.

"Um, yeah, but…who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Rey from Star Wars: The Force Awakens." Sango replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I've never seen the Star Wars films. Say, have you seen Inuyasha tonight?"

Sango's shocked gasp echoed in the room. "Not seen the films! Those are one of the best movies made? How could you not seen at least one of them?"

"I don't know?" Sango sure was being loud. But at least she was here, and she could point her in the right direction. "Anyway, have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked again.

Sango sighed, not sounding too happy. "Well . . . he's drunk and kind of being an ass. I saw him trying to flirt with a couple of the servers a few times."

"So he's been drinking?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah, he and a few guys were hanging out in the corner." Sango replied, steering them through another hall. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't." Inuyasha was her objective here tonight. Nothing else mattered. She'd stand up in front of a dozen drunk guys in a skimpy costume as long as Inuyasha saw her. He'd make things worth it.

They rounded a corner, as she heard a loud, boisterous laughter. She knew that laugh anywhere, and knew it was him. Hell, she knew everything about the hanyou, from his favorite food to his favorite music to the time that Kikyo gave him underwear for Christmas. Some people obsessed over science, or gambling. Kagome obsessed over Inuyasha Takahashi. She had ever since she started college. She'd moved to New York City to attend NYU, but after living in the dorm for a month with a terrible roommate, and not there being anymore rooms available, she decided to get an apartment close to campus. Though after living by herself for the first semester, she started to get lonely, and even though with her heavy class load, she didn't have that much time to socialize and make friends easily. So she'd put up an ad for roommates. It wasn't that she needed the money, she just wanted the company.

Sango had been the first to answer the call for a roommate, and then Miroku. Both were like the older siblings she wished she had, and life in New York was fun. She had people she could hang out with and call friends. Rin, who she met in one of her classes the start of the next semester, showed up a short time later, and her sweet, bubbly personality made Kagome treat her like another little sibling. Which was true, since Rin had skipped a few grades in middle school and left high school and graduated at an early age of thirteen, which really surprised all three of them. But with her added to their little group, their apartment was full. There was one bedroom left but they'd decided to keep that for storage or visitors . . . until Inuyasha knocked on the door one day.

Barely eighteen-year-old Kagome had taken one look at the handsome hanyou and fallen in love. He was cheerful, witty, and to her it was love at first sight. She found herself offering him the last room before she even had a chance to discuss it with her other roomies. She knew from the moment she saw him that this was the man she was destined to marry.

It wasn't until he moved in that she learned about his high school sweetheart, Kikyo. She'd been devastated, but determined to love him from afar. It was clear that he was devoted to his girlfriend, and wasn't there something to be said for a guy that had been with the same girl since he was fifteen? He was loyal and devoted. Kikyo was a bit of a flake, but if Inuyasha loved her, there had to be something worth seeing, so Kagome had liked her, too.

Until two years ago.

Male laughter made Kagome come out of her thoughts. "Off in that corner." Sango said, stopping in her tracks. She detangled her arm from Kagome's. "Follow the smell of beer and testosterone."

"Thanks, Sango."

"Good luck." She said, not sounding positive, and turning to leave.

Wow. Kagome was surprised to hear that tone in her voice. Then again, Sango had taken a few paces back towards Inuyasha after his break-up with Kikyo. She couldn't stand the way he started acting towards people who cared about him. In fact, because of his behavior, Inuyasha had lost most of his friends, since they didn't want to stick around and witness his behavior anymore. Kagome was one of the few who remained by his side. Hopefully after tonight, she'll be by his side in a different manner.

Kagome stepped forward, making a beeline for the darkly dressed man that was Inuyasha. He was gesturing, talking to someone, and a moment later, the nearby men roared with laughter again. She smiled and approached, keeping her hands at her side so she didn't hide the fantastic low cleavage of her dress. If she knew anything about men, it was that they could be diverted from anything with a nice pair of breasts.

As if determined to prove her theory right, Inuyasha paused mid-conversation and stepped to the side, directly in her path. "Kagome?"

"Hi, Inuyasha." Her voice was breathless with excitement. He was here. He was here and he was noticing her. In fact, she was pretty sure he was staring at her, hard.

"You look . . . different." His voice was low, sexy.

Yes! He was noticing! Oh crap, what should she say to pull him away from the others? He had a mask slung in one hand and a drink in the other. "What's your costume?"

"Casanova." One guy said, and the men around him guffawed.

Inuyasha turned away from her and slugged a guy in the shoulder. "Fuck off, guys. This is Kagome. She's like a little sister to me."

Her nostrils flared with irritation. Little sister? Really? Did he not see her tits hanging out of this fucking skimpy dress? But then the men started laughing and talking over each other all at once, and she nearly screamed with frustration. She needed to get Inuyasha away from the group of ex–frat boys if she was ever going to get a word in edgewise. Time to use her nonexistent wiles.

When Inuyasha turned back to a guy telling a story, she moved forward and leaned in, pushing her breasts against his arm. That got his attention, as he looked down at her. She was a few inches shorter than him, which meant he had a fantastic view of her cleavage. She was pleased when his gaze stuck there, and he downed the rest of his drink, ignoring his chatty friend.

"Can we go someplace private and catch up, Inu?" Sure, they had lunch last week, but maybe there'd be some catching up to do between now and then, right?

He nodded, transfixed by her cleavage, and handed his empty glass to a passing server, grabbing a fresh one. "You lead the way."

Perfect. She took his hand in hers and began to pull him through the party. A few guys hooted and catcalled after them, but she ignored them. As long as she got what she wanted, they could think anything they wanted. Of course, the further she pulled him into the party, the more anxious and nervous she got. Well, shit.

She paused, and he bumped into her from behind.

"Whoa there." Inuyasha murmured, and pulled her back against him.

Oh . . . good Lord. Was that his cock pressing into her back? Kagome was shocked . . . and excited. He was aroused over her? This was . . . awesome!

"You shouldn't stop like that again unless you want my dick pressing up against your ass for the rest of the night." He gave her a crooked grin, as if trying to take the bite out of his statement. Were his words a bit slurred? Maybe, but the look in his eyes was bright and he was gazing down at her like she was the sexiest thing at the party. She'd take it.

With a small smile, Kagome took two steps forward, then deliberately halted again, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"You're just being a tease tonight, aren't you?" He put his hands on her bare arms and rubbed them, and as he did, he pressed up against her again, letting her feel his cock. "Is that why you're in that 'fuck me' costume?"

So he'd noticed? Perfect. "Of course not. I'm like your little sister, remember?" She took another step forward and let her hips deliberately sway a bit.

This wasn't like her, but then again, being herself hadn't gotten results. They'd been lunch buddies for years now and it had gotten her nowhere except "little sister" status.

"Not tonight you aren't." He said with a chuckle. His hand went to her waist and he pulled her close. "So where are you leading me, sexy Kagome?"

"Depends." She teased. "Where do you want to be led?"

"Right now? I'd go anywhere you go."

Her heart pounded. God, how long had she been waiting to hear those words? "Why don't you lead, then?"

"I will, in exchange for a kiss."

Her eyes widened. "A kiss, huh?"

He nodded, and his hand went to one of the glitzy, tiny straps holding her dress in place. "I don't know if anyone has told you, but you are smoking hot tonight, Kag."

Wow, that was pretty forward, even for Inuyasha. Okay, maybe he was a bit more drunk than she'd anticipated, but wasn't this what she had intended? She wanted him to be completely into her, and she'd gotten her wish.

"One kiss." She agreed, removing his hand from her strap. "And then we'll see where we go from there."

"Now that sounds like a plan to me." He leaned in and she automatically lifted her arms to go around his neck. She was five foot two, and Inuyasha was five foot nine, so the height difference was noticeable, but she didn't care. He could bend to kiss her, damn it.

A moment later, his mouth descended on hers, and his tongue pushed into her mouth. Oh, wow. Okay. It was a very . . . aggressive kiss. One with lots of tongue. She tried to participate, but seeing how she never dated much and only kissed two guys in her life, she wasn't an expert. Maybe she was the one who wasn't good at it? Because his tongue seemed desperate to go down her throat and explore every molar. She staggered against him, and his hand grabbed her ass.

When she could no longer hold out, she pulled back from him, gasping for air. "There's your kiss."

He growled low in his throat and hauled her against him again, his hands cupping her backside and forcing her to cling to his front. "Let's go someplace private, you and me."

"That's what I want." She agreed. Private so they could talk and she could tell him about how she felt. How he needed to get over Kikyo and move on with his life. How she'd always been his friend and now she wanted to be more.

Inuyasha pressed another mauling kiss on her, and Kagome heard a few people snicker nearby. She didn't care. It was Inuyasha, and he was noticing her for the first time in her life as something other than a kid sister. Nothing else mattered. He was being a little wild tonight, but this was just one night. She'd known him forever and known that he'd suffered in the last two years. He was allowed to get a little drunk to take off the edge. He wasn't like this normally.

"Come with me." He murmured into her ear, and then nipped her earlobe.

That sent little shocks of pleasure through her body, so when he put a hand on her back and led her out of the party and onto the patio, she was all for it. Out here it was a lot quieter, and there were less people to try and talk over.

The night air was rather cool, and she shivered.

"Cold?" He pulled her closer against him.

"I'm fine." She didn't want to go back inside, not when they were here alone together. "I appreciate you coming with me."

"The pleasure's all mine." He told her in a low, sexy voice. To her surprise, they didn't sit on one of the stone benches artfully placed around the large porch. Instead, he guided her down the large set of steps and into the expansive, complex gardens surrounding the manor.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll have more privacy out here." He told her, and his voice was pure seduction.

Kagome shivered again at that. That . . . did not sound like a bad thing at all, not when he used that sexy tone of voice. So she ignored that her expensive heels sank into the turf and tried to keep up with him. Inuyasha had a plan. He always had a plan, didn't he? That was why he was so successful at such a young age. He'd become a billionaire before he hit twenty-five, and while he'd almost lost that fortune two years ago, she knew he was doing better than ever now. She'd seen to that.

"Where are we going?" She trusted him, yet she couldn't help but ask. The lights from the house were getting dimmer and it was getting darker.

"There's a hedge maze up here." He said. "We'll go in and have some privacy."

"Oh, okay." Even more privacy. She didn't suppose that was bad, because the things she wanted to talk to him about were pretty personal. Plus, time for more kissing. That'd be all right with her. Her lips still felt swollen from the last round of kisses, and she resisted the urge to press her fingers to them.

They walked in silence for a short while, and she knew they were in the maze when she started to see small, hung lanterns dotting the way. They didn't provide a ton of light, just enough to guide anyone that was lost enough to wander into the maze late at night. Like her.

"Good enough." Inuyasha said, after they turned a few corners he led her to a bench.

She sat down, glad that she was no longer going to have to walk on her tiny, rhinestone-studded heels. They were fine for a party, but for walking in the grass? Miserable. "I'm glad we're getting a chance to talk." Kagome began. "There's so much I've wanted to say to you—"

"Shhh." Inuyasha told her, and sat down next to her. He put a finger to her lips. "Let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"

"But—"

His arms went around her and then he was kissing her again. More deep, mauling kisses that seemed less like fun and more like a struggle not to drown against the tidal wave of tonguing she was receiving. She passively waited for him to be done, noting that he tasted like whiskey. Really strongly like whiskey. He was definitely dunker than she'd thought. Well, she'd let him finish kissing her and then when that was all done, they could talk.

"Kagome." He groaned, when he pulled his mouth from hers. His hand went to her hair and he grabbed a fistful of it, dragging her head back and exposing her neck. "You are so fucking sexy tonight. How is it that you're so sexy?"

His words sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. "I dressed up just for you."

"Did you, now? That's . . . sexy."

She wanted to giggle at his choice of words. Was everything sexy? The bush nearby, sexy? The bench they were sitting on? But his mouth moved to her neck and he began to press soft kisses there, kisses very different from the ones he'd been mauling her mouth with, and oh, it was all the difference in the world. Ripples of pleasure moved through her body, and as his mouth moved over her skin, she felt her pulse pounding between her legs in a need she'd never had the opportunity to experience with another person before.

Now they were getting somewhere.

She remained very still as his mouth kissed down her throat and then at her collarbone. His hand moved to one strap of her dress and he slid it down her arm, and it felt like half of her flimsy dress went with it. Kagome gasped when one of her breasts was exposed to the night air, and she tensed. This was . . . further than she had ever gone with any man. But this was Inuyasha. She'd always wanted to be his. _Always_.

"Damn." Inuyasha breathed, and his hand skimmed down to brush over the tip of her breast. "I never realized you had such pretty tits."

Did she? They weren't very big, a normal B-cup. His ex, Kikyo, was an elegant beauty with fair skin and ebony hair, with an impressive C-cup. The fact that he liked the sight of Kagome's made her feel ridiculously pleased, like she'd accomplished something. So she arched her back a little. "There's a lot about me you've never noticed."

"I'll say." He pushed her back on the hard concrete bench, and his mouth went to her breast.

Another gasp escaped her because his mouth on her nipple felt incredible . . . for a hot second. Then he bit her. She jerked, pushing him away. "Ow!"

"Did that hurt?" He gave her a wicked grin. "They just look so juicy."

She didn't want to stop but she didn't want more of that, either. "I'm . . . not a fan of teeth."

He moved in to kiss her on the mouth again. "I'll do other things you'll like more, then."

She turned her head, and he went back to her neck. Kagome relaxed. Neck kisses were ten times better than mouth kisses in her book. She lay compliant as his lips moved over her throat, and his hand played with her exposed breast. That was better. Somewhat. It still made her feel strange, but sometimes, when he caressed it right, she felt the intensity tingling in her body.

His hand slid under her skirt a moment later, and pressed against the crotch of her panties. "You're not very wet."

"I'm not?" It might have been impolite to point out that he wasn't a very good kisser. But this was her Inu. His inability to kiss didn't change the fact that she loved him. They'd learn to get better at it together.

"Maybe you just need a bit more encouraging." His thumb rubbed her up and down, working her folds through her silky panties.

And that sent all kinds of new sensations spiraling through her. Her hands clenched at his tuxedo jacket. Oh. That was way better than mouth kissing.

"You like that?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"Push your legs wider for me, I'm going to take these panties off you."

Her thighs quivered at the thought. "Is someone going to come by?"

"Nope. We're alone out here." His thumb pushed harder against her, as if trying to penetrate her through her panties, and she felt the curious urge to bear down against him. A little breathy moan escaped her and she let her thighs go wide for him.

A moment later, his hands went under her skirt and then her panties were whisked off her legs. They tangled around one of her heels and he left them there, as if they were no longer a concern. Now she felt completely open and exposed. And okay, she was kind of hoping he'd put his face down there and finish what he'd started with his fingers. Instead, he cupped her sex. One finger dipped between her folds and he moved in to kiss her neck again, his fingers brushing back and forth through her folds. It was nice, but he kept missing the most important spot—her clit. It was just something else she'd have to learn to be brave about and show him.

A horrible thought crossed her mind—no wonder Kikyo left him. If this was how he handled sex and kissing, maybe she'd found someone better? Her poor Inu. She'd have to train him. She held him close. It was fine though. She still loved him.

He kept rubbing her folds and pushed a finger inside her. "You ready for me?"

Ready? Ready for what? Surely not sex? Out here? At a party with everyone around? "Inuyasha—"

"Shhh." He murmured again, and she heard the sound of a zipper going down. "Do you trust me, Kagome?"

Well, of course she trusted him. Even though her instincts were screaming out that this was a bad idea, she put her arms around his neck as he shifted his weight on top of her. "Of course I trust you." She said softly. "I love you, Inuyasha. I always have. I've just been waiting for you to notice me."

"I noticed you tonight." He told her as his weight settled between her legs. Then, he pushed inside her.

Surprised, she froze. He was going straight to penetration? No more foreplay? No more rubbing or kisses? She'd been expecting, I don't know, a bit more than this? She bit her lip as he pushed into her again.

"Mmm…you're so beautiful, Kagome." He pumped into her once more, then collapsed on top of her with a groan. His cock slid out of her and she felt wetness slide down her thighs.

Wait.

That was it?

That was all she got?

"Inuyasha?"

He groaned against her again but didn't move.

Was this some kind of fucking joke?

After years of lusting after the hanyou? After being his friend through thick and thin? After being there for him when Kikyo left him? After spending hours dressing all slinky so he couldn't resist her? She got two thrusts and no condom? She got the worst sex possible? On a bench? In a garden?

Two pumps and he was done? Fucking, pathetic.

Kagome shoved at his chest. All her feelings of love and acceptance of his behavior evaporated in a flash. Hurt and outrage were now the only things she felt. "Get off me."

He groaned again and slowly sat up, tucking his dick into his pants. She shimmied away, nearly tripping on the panties still around her ankle. Oh God, what had she just done? "What the fuck, Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry, I'm clean." He rubbed a hand over his face and then patted his coat pocket and pulled out a flask.

"You're drunk." And she was an idiot.

"Yes, I am." He took a swig.

"You came inside me! Without a fucking condom!" She couldn't stop the hurt from rising up in her throat, and the words came out squeaked around a knot of emotion. "Inuyasha, how could you?"

He didn't answer her, just stared down at the flask in his hands. Hot tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Tonight she'd thought she was going to win him over. Tonight she was going to make him see that she'd been right under his nose all along, waiting for him.

God, she was a fucking idiot, wasn't she?

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't. She refused to. She was just a naïve idiot. Show Inuyasha her love? She should show him a foot to the ass. He was a selfish asshole. Why the hell had she wasted so many years pining after him?

She pulled her panties up and winced when something trickled further down her bare thigh. God, tonight was just a train wreck. She looked over at him and considered asking if he had a Kleenex or something. Then, she realized he hadn't asked her a thing. Hadn't asked her if she was enjoying herself, or if she wanted him to use a condom, anything. Why should she treat him better than he had her? Stewing, she peered at the front of his tuxedo jacket, saw a brighter patch of color, and snatched it.

"What was that for?"

"None of your business!" Like she was going to tell him that she needed to mop up. Like she wasn't humiliated enough?

Inuyasha just rolled his golden eyes and took another swig from his flask, turning to look up at the house. She used that time to clean up as best she could, but she was absolutely leaving this party as soon as she got out of this horrible situation.

"I can't believe you." She told him, shoving his handkerchief into a hedge to hide it. "I can't believe you just did that."

She'd wanted sex. That? That was not sex. That was a mockery of sex.

"Hey, you weren't saying no." He slurred at her.

She stared at him in disgust. This was her friend. The man she'd loved. "What happened to the Inuyasha I used to know? The guy that was always laughing? The smart, loyal, trustworthy guy?" _The guy I wanted to marry?_ She didn't voice.

"He died." He said in a cold voice. "He fucking died and there's no resurrecting him."

"That's a shame." And it was, because she hated the new Inuyasha. Kagome straightened her dress and then made her way out of the maze, with him following behind her.

For the first time since she'd met Inuyasha, she was pretty well done with him. It didn't matter that he mumbled something that sounded like a drunken apology or that he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as they headed back to the house. Because not two minutes later, they ran into another couple dressed as gangsters, and Inuyasha slapped the woman's ass in front of both of them. She was almost glad when the guy and Inuyasha got into an argument and the guy punched Inuyasha in the face.

He was right about one thing; the old Inuyasha was dead and gone. And Kagome really hated the new guy that took his place.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well, what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I figured this was a good day to upload this, being Halloween and all. Since I already have the next chapter up, I'll upload in two weeks and like I mention all the time, until next time! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright, I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter! I laughed at some of the reviews I received because some of you could honestly relate to the first chapter and of course, most of you couldn't stand Inuyasha right off the bat. If you guys didn't like him now, I can assure you guys you might not like him in the next coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with his head pounding and fuzzy. Light trickled in through the slats of a nearby window. He rolled over to hide his face from the light—and promptly rolled off the couch and onto the floor, busting his nose.

That woke a guy up.

Holding his throbbing, bleeding nose, he peered blearily around him. The room he was in was a modern style grey painted room with a marble fireplace. Also, lining the walls were shelves of books and modern art strategically placed, with a black and white splattered art poster framed on the wall.

Where was he? How much had he drank last night? And where was his damn handkerchief? He couldn't find it no matter how much he patted down the front of his rumpled, ruined tux, so he just ripped off his jacket and wadded a sleeve under his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Sesshomaru said, as he entered the room.

He winced and recoiled, putting a hand to his throbbing temples. "Is this hell? It must be if I'm seeing you here."

"You must be fine since you seem to want to insult me with childish taunts." Sesshomaru replied.

Before Inuyasha could make a combat, a young woman with ebony hair pulled in a low ponytail and shining brown eyes, entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're awake." Rin said, setting the tray down gently. "You were really out of it last night that I didn't think it was right to have you driving home. So I asked Sesshomaru to let you stay here until the morning." She walked over to hand him a set of keys. "Your Aston Martin is in the garage, I also brought you some coffee and toast so you'll feel better." She gave a beaming smile.

"You're way too nice to be my brother's assistant." Inuyasha said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"I know, it's no wonder I haven't quit by now." Rin replied with a sigh.

"Only because no one else will pay you the salary I generously give you, Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Hurry up and tend to my idiot brother and then get started on your work." He said leaving the room.

"What a guy." Rin replied drily.

"No shit." Inuyasha said, wincing a bit when he felt the side effects of him being hungover. Fuck, he'd been piss-drunk from the moment the party started. He wasn't an alcoholic—at least, not yet, his liver joked—but something about the night really got to him. Maybe it was because, he had a moment of weakness and pictured Kikyo.

Kikyo, his high-school sweetheart and the first girl he'd ever had sex with.

Kikyo, with ebony hair, an even brilliant smile, and that sweet way of looking at him that made him feel like a king.

Kikyo, who'd given confidential information about his business to a rival company the night before stock went public and torpedoed his fortune in one fell swoop. And when he confronted her about it, she confessed to cheating on him, left him, and shacked up with another man.

So yeah, after that, he never looked back and wished her for her to burn in hell for what she did to him. He also learned that there was no such thing as a happy ever after, and that he would never trust himself to another woman again.

"You look like heck." Rin pointed out, sitting in one of the grey lounge chairs and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Inuyasha croaked.

"Did Kagome do that to your nose?" She dumped a spoonful of sugar in her cup and then stirred it.

"Why would Kagome hit me?" He knew Kagome. She was sweet, never the type to hurt even a fly. He doubted she even knew how to use her fists.

Rin snorted and lifted her cup to her lips. "You tell me. From what someone told me, you were the one trying to eat her face last night."

"I was?" He sat up, frowning. He didn't recall that.

"You don't remember?"

"I have vague memories of mixing whiskey with that shitty punch the party had." And he'd loaded up on punch the moment the guests started to arrive. So no, he didn't remember much about the party.

Even as he thought it, an image flashed through his mind. Of big, dark eyes and even bigger, curly hair. Spangled sequins teasing over a pair of small brown breasts. His mouth descending on Kagome's and remembering how much he had to bend over to kiss her. Oh fuck. He'd kissed Kagome. And then his brain fed him even more flashes of memory. Being in the hedge maze. Kagome under him, her hands caressing him.

Kagome _under him_.

Shit.

His nostrils flared. "I think I fucked up last night."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

He was pretty sure he'd nailed Kagome in the gardens. But he didn't say anything to Rin about that. Hell, what could he say? 'I got drunk as fuck and stuck my dick into the nearest pretty girl, and it just happened to be our old roommate and my lunch buddy?' That made him sound like the worst kind of asshole, and it made Kagome sound like she was disposable. And she wasn't.

Kagome was a sweetheart. Quiet and calm, he remembered how she'd stared up at him with big, adoring eyes when they'd been roommates. How she'd always had a kind smile and a nice word for him even when he was at his lowest. How she'd never fussed at him when he was behind on rent payments—as he so often was back in his college days.

They'd transitioned from roommates to friends, and for a while all of them would get together on Mondays and have a lunch to catch up. Over time, people drifted away. Working with Sesshomaru wouldn't let Rin take long lunches, Miroku buried himself in his career, and eventually Sango started drifting away in her own career. But Kagome? Kagome always had time. Every week, they met at the same bistro and sat at the same table and had lunch together. The talk was always relaxing and easy. She chatted a little about her latest clients she was working with in her party planning business and shared amusing anecdotes about her clients or strange requests. He'd tell her about his outsourcing business and she'd offer suggestions or a sympathetic ear.

Kagome always had time for him. She was a good friend, if unassuming. She wasn't flashy, wasn't demanding. She was . . . comfortable. Always there, always ready to lend an ear or a hand. She never pushed, never argued.

She deserved so much better than a quick, drunk fuck at a party.

Inuyasha forced himself to get up from the floor, touched his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding any longer, and then staggered over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. "Nothing to tell, Rin. I just need to talk to Kagome."

"Speaking of Kagome, I never got the chance to see her at the party. I arrived pretty late and I was told she left by the time I arrived." She frowned into her cup. "What was she dressed as?"

He racked his brain, trying to think. There was glitter, and her dainty, luscious body was practically hanging out of that low neckline. He remembered he could see the tips of her tight little pink nipples when she leaned forward . . . fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Stripper."

"What?" She gasped.

"Flapper. Sorry. Flapper." God, he needed more coffee. "She was cute." Cute didn't cover it. His memories of her from last night? A lot sexier than he normally thought of her. Then again, he'd been drunk as fuck. She could have dressed up as Grover from Sesame Street and he'd have probably nailed her.

Time to own up to his fuck-ups. "I probably wasn't nice to her," He told to Rin. "I should call her and apologize."

Rin patted the tray. "Come caffeinate first. You need to be coherent."

She was right. He thumped into a seat next to her, rubbed his face, and then reached for a cup. "Thanks for looking out for me last night."

"It's no problem Inuyasha. I certainly couldn't let you leave in the state you were in." The look she gave him was pure genuine. "So what exactly did happen between you and Kagome?" She asked, curiously.

"Since when have you been nosy?"

"I'm only concerned. You two are my friends and she's carried a torch for you since college." Rin said, then covered her mouth when she realized she let out something she wasn't supposed to.

He choked on the coffee. "What?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to let that slip." She said, wincing.

"Why on earth would you tell me that?" Because now all he could think about were her dark eyes gazing up at him, and peeking down her dress to see her nipples . . . he was such a bastard. He'd never be able to look her in the eye ever again.

"Because it's true. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but she's been in love with you since freshman year." Rin told him. "After you and Kikyo broke up, she's been trying to get the courage to take things to a whole new level. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."

He hadn't. Kagome was just so . . . sweet. He'd just assumed she was that sweet to everyone. All of this was making him feel worse. He gulped down a burning mouthful of coffee. Rin's words had done more to sober him than any amount of caffeine. "I don't suppose you know where my phone is?"

"Sure. It's on the table over there, fully charged." She pointed to the table in the corner. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my work started before his majesty gets in one of his moods." Rin said, leaving the room to start her day.

* * *

A short time later, when his head stopped feeling like it was a drum, he tried calling Kagome. She didn't answer, so he texted her instead of leaving a message.

**Inuyasha: Hey there. It was good to see you at the party.**

To his surprise, an answer came through almost right away.

**Kagome: OK**

**Inuyasha: Just wanted to say that I was pretty drunk, and I don't remember most of what happened.**

**Kagome: OK**

**Inuyasha: I never meant to uh, take advantage of the situation. I hope we're still good.**

**Kagome: Sure.**

**Inuyasha: You know I value you as a friend.**

**Kagome: Sure.**

**Inuyasha: And I would never try to hook up at a party normally. I was just in a bad place.**

**Kagome: No prob.**

**Inuyasha: I just hope we can still be friends? I'd like to put the whole thing behind us.**

**Kagome: Consider it behind us.**

**Inuyasha: Great. Thanks. I know sex can ruin friendships, but I would rather we stay friends.**

**Kagome: Sure—friends.**

Inuyasha stared down at his phone. The conversation seemed okay, but he couldn't get over the fact that he felt like something was wrong. Kagome wasn't very . . . chatty, he guessed. Weren't women chatty in texts? She always had plenty to say at lunch. Then again, he'd never really tried to carry a text conversation with her before, so maybe this was just how she was. Some people hated texting. He reread the text conversation, then added a final note.

**Inuyasha: We still on for Monday lunch?**

**Kagome: Sorry, meeting a client that day. Maybe next time?**

**Inuyasha: Sure, next time.**

She was just busy. He was imagining things. Feeling better, Inuyasha poured himself another cup of coffee and tried not to think about the gentle slope of Kagome's breasts, or the tight pricks of her nipples brushing against his chest. Fuck his brain. She was just a friend, and now she was a friend that he'd put in an awkward situation.

At least they were still friends, though. That was because she was a genuinely nice person. He was lucky to know her.

* * *

Kagome glared down at her phone, fuming at the text conversation. We still on for Monday lunch? As if she ever wanted to see him again after last night?

Hope we're still friends.

"You keep on hoping." She said angrily. She closed the text window and promptly blocked his number from calling her phone again.

* * *

_Four Weeks Later_

Kagome clutched the side of the toilet once she emptied her stomach. This was her third time running to the restroom today. From the way she was running in there, she might as well work in there for the day.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" A young woman asked her on the other side of the stall.

Kagome got up from the spot on the floor. She opened the stall door and gave the woman a warm smile. "I'm fine, thanks Isis. Just something I ate. I did grab a yogurt from the kitchen this morning."

"Was it in a bowl in the fridge?"

"Yeah."

Isis gave a light laugh. "That's probably why. Kimberly from marketing made some yogurt a few days ago and a few people already had some and got sick. The woman can't cook to save her life and yet she still tries to make food and bring it into the office."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Kagome said, giving a little laugh of her own.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll feel better by tomorrow. Just don't forget that meeting we have in a few hours with Mr. Alpine with Dutchman magazines to go over the awards banquet there hosting in a few weeks."

"Don't worry, I'll be better by then." Kagome told her, watching as Isis left the bathroom, her heels echoing throughout the restroom.

Kagome turned to the mirror and turned on the facet to gargle her mouth with water to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth. The urge to vomit was leaving, however temporarily. Hopefully she won't get sick during the meeting.

The Dutchman magazine was one of the most popular multinational business magazine within the entire world, and they were hosting there big one hundred years in the business with a large banquet to help celebrate. Kagome was very honored for having the current CEO, Zion Alpine, to request that Kagome be on the committee in help planning this party. Besides, it gave her the chance to keep her mind off of what was currently bothering her.

Like the fact that she was still beating herself up over sleeping with Inuyasha. Or the fact that she'd been avoiding him ever since. Monday lunches? A thing of the past. If she never saw him again, it'd be too soon.

Taking another look at herself, she straightened her clothes, fluffed her hair a bit with her fingers and left the restroom.

A few hours later, Kagome, walked into the meeting room as Isis and a man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties turned towards her.

"Ah, Kagome you made it." Isis said, then introduced the man before her. "This is Mr. Zion Alpine, who is the current CEO of the Dutchman magazine."

"Ms. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you." Zion greeted, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Alpine." Kagome shook his hand. "Congratulations on celebrating one hundred years with your magazine."

"Thank you. My great-great grandfather started this magazine and I'm sure he never thought it would be this successful in the coming years."

"Shall we get started Mr. Alpine?" Isis suggested politely, indicating everyone to take a seat.

"Yes, please."

"Before we get started, would you like some coffee or tea?" Isis asked him.

"Yes, I could use cup."

As Isis poured him a cup and handed it to him, the smell of the freshly poured brew was starting to make Kagome nauseous.

"Kagome are you alright?" Isis asked turning to her, worriedly. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm sorry but I think I need to excuse myself for a moment." Kagome said, standing up with a hand on her stomach.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and pressed a hand under her nose as she got to her feet and ran out the door and straight to the restroom where she emptied her stomach for the fourth time that day.

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright?" Isis said, coming into the stall that Kagome left open, and stood next to her.

Kagome pushed her hair away from her face and turned to her co-worker. "I'm fine. It's just…the smell of the coffee made my stomach react poorly. Which is really weird because I love coffee."

"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Isis, I ran out of the room like that. Please apologize to Mr. Alpine. It's probably a stomach bug that's been following me for a few days and eating the yogurt just added to it."

"Kagome, have certain smells and foods upset your stomach lately?"

"Um, yes. But I'm sure it's just a bug like I mentioned."

"Do you only feel better at night?"

Now that Kagome thought about. "Have you been sick too? Is it something going around?"

"Oh no." Isis said, on a soft laugh, and finally understanding the situation. "It's just I understand now and I'm shocked that you didn't tell me this earlier."

"Tell you what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"That you're pregnant, of course." Isis told her with a smile.

"Pregnant? Isis, I'm not pregnant." Kagome told her.

"For someone who has three kids, I think I can spot the signs. If I were you, I would certainly do a test."

* * *

After the meeting with Mr. Alpine, Kagome had rushed to the nearest store and purchased a box of pregnancy tests. She took one and a when she saw the two pink lines, indicating that it was positive, she freaked out so badly she couldn't believe it. So just to prove that it must've been a mistake, she took three more silently willing each one to show a negative. However, each time, two bright lines streaked across the stick moments after she used it.

Well, shit. Isis was right. Kagome was indeed expecting.

Obviously it was Inuyasha who had gotten her pregnant. That one horrible interlude in the gardens at the Halloween party had fucked her over. She was unwed and she hated the father of the child she was carrying. Well, she certainly received some tricks and treats that evening, for this wasn't a situation she'd ever imagined herself getting into. But now that it was happening, Kagome was going to give this child the best, happiest life she possibly could, she thought fiercely. Her baby would be loved and know it was loved at all times, even if it didn't have a father in the picture. But it would be a change. A big, big change.

Holy shit. She got a little faint just thinking about it.

She went to her room in a daze and took another nap. When she woke up, she was mentally refreshed, and convinced that the tests were right. Of course she was pregnant. Inuyasha hadn't used a condom. She was getting sick at all kinds of smells, and her stomach acted up in the morning. Her breasts were tender, and her period was due in about three days, but she suspected it'd be a no-show. She had googled pregnancy symptoms and it seemed that one could start getting sick as early as three weeks after conception.

Well, that certainly fit the timeframe for her sex with him. Actually, she couldn't even call it that. She'd refer to it as an unwanted sperm donation at this point, because sex implied she might have gotten some pleasure out of it, and that certainly wasn't the case.

For a moment, she thought about unblocking Inuyasha's number and texting him. Telling him he got her pregnant and reveling in his panic. She could force him to pay child support, and wouldn't that be ironic? He was a billionaire, but he was a billionaire only because of her; back when his business had nearly collapsed, she'd secretly given him five million dollars and pretended it was from his brother. Milking him for child support would have a vicious sort of justice to it.

But she discarded the idea as quickly as it came. She didn't want her baby to be a problem. She certainly didn't want her child to be a weapon between angry, battling parents. She didn't want to mess with Inuyasha. Actually, she never wanted to see him again. This would be her child and hers alone. Her hands went to her flat stomach, imagining what her body would look like when the baby started to round it out.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And there you have it folks! Kagome is officially pregnant! Next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome come face-to-face since the party, and it certainly isn't going to be pretty. So, like always, until next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Highlands Castle an amazing luxury castle hotel located in Bolton Landing on Lake George in New York. It was also the perfect place to celebrate the one hundred year anniversary of the Dutchman magazine. The castle was crawling with people, and everyone was here to celebrate with photographers, business tycoons and billionaires, and some rich stockholders. So of course Inuyasha would get an invite to this celebration.

He checked in at the door and then headed for the grand hall. He strolled in, put his hands in his tuxedo pockets, and surveyed the area. The grand hall was decorated with bouquets of sorted white flower arrangements placed as centerpieces on large circular tables. And once he took a look out into the gardens, there were open-air table's nestled snuggly on the cobblestone and strategically placed on the lawn. Everything was elegant and fitted the ambiance of the castle, to the decorations to the many waiters and waitresses carrying hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne.

But enough of admiring the décor. Tonight, he had two missions: to finally talk to his brother, Sesshomaru, since he knew he was going to be at the party and the only way to talk to him would be at this event. When his company, Fire Rat Outsourcing, had hit rock-bottom from Kikyo's betrayal, last year he taken a chunk of the money Sesshomaru had sent his way and bought a ton of PR, and made a few risky investments in hopes of a quick payoff, and in the end it worked. His company was now doing better than ever, and it was all thanks to his brother. He hadn't had the chance to thank his brother for his generosity, mainly because he was he was too proud to say anything about it, and it was Sesshomaru after all. The man was so straight-faced that he was never going to say anything or try to accept any gratitude from him.

The other reason for attending was to find Kagome and apologize for being an ass. Luckily she was going to be there tonight since she was on the committee for hosting this grand celebration.

Kagome.

She was the one who'd woken him up from his self-destructive spiral. Whose sweet offering at the party had turned into a nightmare. He'd lost her friendship, and he hadn't even realized how much it had meant to him. Losing her made him realize he was pissing away friendships he cherished and valued, and that it was time to wake up and get his shit into gear. He'd eased off the throttle at work, no longer spending sixteen hours a day at the office. He'd stopped drinking entirely, and he was working on rebuilding friendships that had become strained over the past two years, since he'd broken up with Kikyo and things went into the crapper.

He didn't even miss her anymore. Now, Kagome? Kagome he missed. He hated that there were no more Monday lunches. He hated that he missed that soft, shy smile of hers, as if she were sharing something special with him when she was pleased. Yeah, he missed Kagome, but not Kikyo.

That was probably the strangest part of all. Kikyo had been a big part of his life for over ten years, ever since he was fifteen. Her sudden betrayal had gutted him, along with her casual declaration that she no longer loved him and the fact that she moved to Australia to be with her new lover. He'd felt completely hollowed out, as if there was nothing left inside. He'd felt that way for over a year, and every day waking up without her at his side had seemed like an exercise in pain.

Somewhere during the past few months, though, that pain had gone away, and he hadn't even realized it. Kikyo wasn't the person he'd fallen in love with anymore, and he'd been too wrapped up in other things to notice it. Now, oddly enough, when he thought about happiness, instead of Kikyo's unique and elegant beauty, he pictured Kagome and her small, quiet smiles that seemed almost reluctant to show themselves.

He wanted to talk to her. He needed too. If nothing else, to apologize for the way he'd acted. He knew she was avoiding him, and it bothered him. It bothered him that he'd taken advantage of a friend, and that he'd been such an asshole to someone who was nothing but kind to him. Who'd been supporting him since day one, and who'd always had time for him even when the entire world seemed to want to forget his name. She'd always been there for him, and he wanted to be there for her.

He wanted to fix this thing between them. And, okay, maybe take her out for lunch or get their Mondays scheduled again. But that was pure selfishness talking because he missed her. Most of all, he just wanted to know that Kagome was okay with things and he didn't want her to hate him.

Inuyasha walked the party, looking for his best friend. Everywhere he looked, though, there was no sign of Kagome. She was the one who helped planned the event, so surely she had to be in attendance to make sure things were going as planned. He decided to mingle for a bit, chatting with acquaintances and scanning the crowd. Still no sign of her, no matter how hard he looked. That was . . . fucking disappointing.

He was just about to circle through the party again when he saw Sesshomaru off to one side, talking to a politician. Now was as good a time as any to talk to him. He finished his bottle of water, set it on a nearby table, and approached them. As Inuyasha moved in, the politician left, and Sesshomaru's gaze went to him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here, not with your schedule and all."

"Yes, well this magazine has featured me in a few of its articles over the years and it would be discourteous of me to not show up." He replied, coolly.

"Anyway, I know this is a long time coming, but I wanted to take the opportunity to finally say thanks for what you for me last year." Inuyasha told him.

"And what exactly did I do for you last year?"

This was damned odd. He knew his brother to act nonchalant about certain things, but how could the man not remember giving him five million dollars? "You remember, I was having some financial trouble last year and you gave me an endowment to bail my company out." When Sesshomaru's face showed not a flicker of recognition, Inuyasha began to wonder if he'd somehow gotten the information wrong. The letter he'd received had come from his brother's company. There was no mistaking the blue crescent moon letter head with the stylized S next to it as his logo.

"I do not recall this." Sesshomaru stated. "What was the amount?"

"Five million."

His eyes narrowed at him. "I would know if I gave five million dollars, least of to you."

"I have the proof."

"Sesshomaru!"

They both turned to the direction of Rin's voice, as she came to a stop before them. "Sesshomaru, you told me to get you once Mr. Yi Min was free and he's currently near the entrance to the gardens unoccupied." Rin then turned to Inuyasha, once she noticed him. "Oh, Inuyasha, what a surprise."

"Oh good, Rin. You can help Sesshomaru remember."

"Remember what?"

"You handle all my brother's business affairs, so can you please remind him about the five million he sent me last year." Inuyasha told her.

Rin's eyes flashed with realization at his words. "Oh, _that _five million." Rin said, nervously.

"What is he talking about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sesshomaru, I'll take care of it." She said, turning to him.

"See to it." Sesshomaru stated, walking away.

"Ok, what the hell is going on Rin?" Inuyasha asked her, once Sesshomaru was out of sight.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. In fact, you weren't even supposed to find out." Rin said, nervously.

"Tell me what Rin." Inuyasha, demanded. "Why is Sesshomaru acting like he doesn't know what's going on?"

She took a deep breath before letting out the secret. "Because he doesn't really know, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"He doesn't know anything because, Sesshomaru wasn't the one to send you that five million last year."

"If it wasn't him, then who?"

"…It was Kagome." Rin said finally.

"Kagome?"

"She told me how your company was in trouble last year and asked me to use Sesshomaru's letterhead to make it look like he was the one who sent it. She promised me to not mention it and let you believe that Sesshomaru was the one who sent you the money in case you ever asked any questions." Rin admitted.

"But why didn't she say anything?" Inuyasha asked her, still shocked.

"You really are dense. Remember what I mentioned to you months ago? She's carried a torch for you since college, so of course she would do anything for you." Rin said to him. She then heard a beeping noise and noticed it was her cell phone. When she looked down and saw who was texting her, she let out a sigh. "Look, I have to get back to your brother, since I'm technically working right now. Also, don't mention to Kagome about what I told you, otherwise she'll have my head for telling you." Rin then walked away to meet up with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was left dumbstruck about all of this. He couldn't believe that Kagome was actually the one to send him the money instead of Sesshomaru. Of course after processing it, everything did make sense. Of course Kagome would enlist Rin to get access to his brother's company's letterhead. In addition, Kagome had ample money from multiple trust fund accounts from her deceased father and grandfather.

He wiped his mouth dry, shocked.

He was such an idiot. He'd never questioned why Sesshomaru—his emotionless older brother, whom he rarely got along with—would send five million dollars to help him out. He should've known back then that something was amiss, but he'd just been awash in his own misery, his life falling to pieces around him, and hadn't bothered to ask questions. He'd taken the money and righted his sinking ship and never questioned the gift.

Kagome had never said a thing.

And how had he repaid her? A drunk fuck in the gardens. No wonder she wouldn't return his calls. He'd hurt her feelings and destroyed their friendship, and until this very moment, he'd had no idea just how much the friendship meant to him. Until they were gone, he hadn't realized how much their lunches had been such an important part of his week. He'd always thought of her as sweet and pleasant to be around, and he liked her as a person. She was quiet, but smart and quick. She'd always made him think, and her observations had made him smile many a time. Now that he knew what she'd done for him, his affection had grown only deeper. Now that she was no longer in his life? He missed her with a strange ache that he had no idea how to fill.

He had billions now, thanks to her help. It wasn't the amount of money that humbled him—though that was pretty fucking impressive on its own—it was that she trusted in him enough to fork it out, no questions asked. Kagome had been such a true friend to him in his time of need. It only reinforced his need to find her. She had to be at the party tonight. He'd watch and wait for her to arrive.

The COO would be giving a speech soon, and Kagome would surely be present for that. He found his place card at one of the tables in the center of the room, a few hungry-looking women already seated there. This party might be for high successful billionaire's and tycoons, but it also meant that some of their younger spouses, mistresses, and daughters were on the lookout for their next meal ticket. Their calculating looks in their eyes made Inuyasha's skin crawl a little. He plucked his card off the table and switched it with one at the far end of the cluster of tables so he could watch for Kagome.

* * *

An hour passed, and there was still no sign of Kagome. People stopped to chat with him, but he kept the conversations brief, his gaze scanning constantly for the one person he wanted to find. Eventually, people migrated to the tables and the previous CEO of the Dutchman magazine moved to the podium and began to speak.

Inuyasha's gaze moved over the crowd. Trying to look over various tables, he still couldn't find the one person he was searching for. Dammit, where was she?

As one speech ended and people began to clap, Zion Alpine moved toward the podium. As he got up, Inuyasha's body stiffened. There was Kagome, seated directly behind Zion at the next table. There was no mistaking the long fall of dark, silky hair and the big, chocolate brown eyes. Her skin seemed to glow against the pale blue of her low-cut bodice, and her arms were bare. Immediately, he had an inappropriate boner. Dammit. Inuyasha mentally willed his body to behave, but all he could think about were his few flashes of memory from that night—her soft body welcoming his, the adoring look in her dark eyes, the delicate swells of her pink-tipped breasts. She hadn't noticed him thus far, and he was able to drink in the sight of her, unobstructed. She smiled and nodded as someone next to her spoke, and his body reacted again.

When Zion's speech was finally over, the crowd surged to their feet to give him a standing ovation. Inuyasha clapped along with the rest of them to just blend in. When people started to disperse into the crowd's again, he got out of his chair and moved toward Kagome's table, stalking towards her.

He saw her heading off with one of the wait-staff and jogged to catch up. "Kagome!"

She turned and her face paled at the sight of him. Her mouth formed into an angry line of distaste, and then she picked up her skirts and continued to walk away.

Yeah, he was definitely on the shit list.

That didn't deter him, though. Inuyasha headed after her, following her towards the castle gardens and catching up despite her efforts to hurry. "Hey, wait up. I think we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Inuyasha." She didn't turn to look at him.

He reached out and clasped her arm, noting how warm her skin was, and how soft. And dammit all if he didn't start to get another inappropriate boner. His body really needed to learn to calm the down. "Just give me five minutes of your time, all right? Then I'll leave you alone."

She exchanged a look with the waitress, and then nodded at her. "I'll be inside in a minute. Go ahead." When the woman left, Kagome sighed and turned back to him, smoothing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. "What is it? I'm very busy tonight with the party."

"I can imagine. This is a terrific party. I should have known you were behind it." He knew she'd done marvelous work for some top-notch clients in New York and always took her job extremely seriously. "Listen. I feel like the last time we saw each other, we . . . well, we fucked up."

Her eyebrows went up.

Shit. That was apparently the wrong thing to say. "I mean, it was a fuckup, but not that fucking you was a mistake." God, where was his suaveness when he needed it? Why was he all diarrhea of the mouth when it came to Kagome? He could sweet talk anyone, but the moment he came close to her, he babbled like a schoolboy. "Not that I think we should have fucked, of course. We're friends, and friends don't sleep with each other. Not if they want to stay friends. And you've been avoiding me. We haven't had our Mondays in the last few months."

"No, we haven't."

"It doesn't have to be Mondays, you know. It can be any other day. Or it doesn't have to be lunch. It can be anytime you need it to be if your schedule is all screwed." He frowned to himself. "I should probably stop saying the word screwed, shouldn't I?"

Her arms crossed over her chest, pressing her dress tighter against her body. "Is this conversation going somewhere, Inuyasha? Like I said, I'm very busy tonight."

Kagome's breasts looked magnificent in that dress, he realized. They'd been small, perfect handfuls the night they'd slept together and now they seemed . . . doubly abundant. "Did you get a boob job?"

Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "I need to go."

Fuck, why did he say that? "Sorry, it's none of my business. Listen," He reached out and grabbed her elbow when she turned to leave, stopping her. "The reason why I wanted to talk to you tonight is because I was behaving like an ass that night. I was drunk and I wasn't myself. I was just lost in misery and in booze, and if I'd been thinking straight, I would have never dragged you off to the gardens and slept with you." And damn if that didn't sound all wrong, too. "Not because you're not attractive, Kagome. You are."

"You're not winning me over, Inuyasha." Her voice sounded hard. "Did you truly come to this party just to tell me that you find me repulsive and you wouldn't have slept with me if you were sober?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant at all. You're hot. I mean, hell, you look smoking hot in that dress tonight." She was all lush curves, which was surprising given that his memories of her were of her daintiness. But her body had changed in the last couple of months. And something about that was bothering him. "I just . . . don't think we should have done that. As friends."

"On that, I agree completely. May I go now?"

Why wasn't she thawing toward him? He remembered Kagome as all soft, shy smiles for him. They'd been friends, good friends. The cool, remote stranger in front of him . . . well, it reminded him of his brother and the politely disinterested-because-you-are-dirt-to-me expression he wore at all times. "I just . . . you're a good friend and I don't want to lose you."

"We can't change what happened, Inuyasha." She hadn't thawed an inch. One of the wait-staff moved nearby with an enormous cake, and she delicately sidestepped on the path to allow them more room. As she did, the long hem of her skirt got caught in a nearby bush and pulled taut against her body, outlining a slightly rounded stomach.

His eyes widened as realization struck him. "Kagome . . . are you pregnant?"

She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

Oh fuck. She was pregnant.

"Is it . . . Is it mine?"

She looked back up again. Her eyes narrowed. She crooked her finger at him, indicating he should lean down. He did—and she delivered a ringing slap to his face.

"Go fuck yourself, Inuyasha. I never want to see you again." And she stormed away into the crowd.

Inuyasha rubbed his jaw and watched her leave, shocked. He supposed he deserved that. Once again, his idiot mouth had run away with him. Of course it was his. Kagome had never dated in all the time he'd known her. She'd been content to sit on the sidelines, as if waiting for something.

Or someone.

"_She's carried a torch for you since, college."_

Well, it was clear she no longer carried a torch for him. It had turned to a brand of flaming hate. Just when he'd seen her—really, really seen her—and wanted more than friendship from her, he'd gone and fucked it up. And now she was pregnant with his child.

All right, then. He needed to fix this. He could fix this. Inuyasha rubbed his stinging jaw and grinned, oblivious to the strange looks that the passing wait-staff gave him. Kagome had loved him for years. Three months of hate couldn't undo years of longing. He'd just have to make things better. He'd have to show her that he was an idiot—though he'd done a pretty good job of that tonight, really—and win her back.

Winning her back would be the tricky part. He'd have to be around her, and for longer than a brief moment, so his brain could stop short-circuiting at the thought of her breasts and he could actually hold a decent conversation with her. Kagome herself would make that difficult, though. She never wanted to see him again, and she'd successfully avoided him for the last three months. All right, then. He'd have to somehow maneuver her into a situation in which she couldn't avoid him. As he walked back to the party and rejoined the crowd, his brain worked furiously.

When his gaze landed on his brother, talking to Rin, the perfect solution hit him.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I did tell you guys that this chapter wasn't going to be pretty. Inuyasha found out that Kagome's pregnant and now he's developing a plan to win her over. Though I wonder what he what's Sesshomaru to do? Well you have to wait until the next chapter to find out, so until next time guys! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Inuyasha paid a visit to his Sesshomaru's company, Crescent Moon Enterprises to set his plan into action.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Rin asked, once he made his way to her desk.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru. He's expecting me."

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised. "You usually don't try to see him this early. Heck, you rarely try to see him at all."

"This is an important manner that I needed to see him right away."

"Alright, hold on a moment." She picked up the phone and phoned into Sesshomaru's office. "Yes, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is here to see you." After a few moments of listening to him on the other end, she replied back. "Ok then, I'll send him in." She hung up the phone and looked back to Inuyasha. "Go right on in Inuyasha."

"Thanks." Inuyasha then made his way to Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru's office had a modern interior with an ivory rectangular desk, black leather chair, with modern art lining the right side of the wall. There was also two grey chairs sitting a few inches from his desk, and a clear glass bookcase filled with different books, art, and pottery. All the while he had big glass windows over-looking downtown New York.

"Inuyasha, what was so important that you had to see me this morning?" Sesshomaru asked him.

Inuyasha took a seat in one of the grey chairs. "It's about your company."

"What about my company?"

"I have a way of making it so your company can get some major PR." Inuyasha said.

"And what would that be?"

"By getting married."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up and then a look of disbelieve crossed his face. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you need to get married." Inuyasha repeated.

"I don't plan on getting married. Ever."

"Now's a good time, don't you think."

"I don't even have a significant other at the moment."

"Doesn't really matter." Inuyasha told him.

"How would this help my company, exactly?"

"I've read about plenty of businessmen marrying to get ahead in the business world. They settle down with a wife and seeing how they're now family men with good family values, suddenly other businesses want to do business with them. Plus, some of the older businessmen like conducting business with others who are family men with a wife, and kids. I'm sure you've had some businessmen look over you for others who were family men."

Sesshomaru thought about it. "It has happened a few times in the past."

Inuyasha grinned. "Then think about it, you marry someone and I have a feeling that you'll receive more deals coming through. Especially, when you publicize this and make it into a grand event. Picture it, 'one of New York's long-time business tycoons Sesshomaru Taisho finally weds.' It'll be the talk of the entire world and you'll get the PR and more investments."

Inuyasha watched as his brother looked like he was thinking about his idea. He hoped his brother would go for it. If he didn't, then he didn't know what he could possibly do in order to get close to Kagome.

"Alright."

Inuyasha was taken out of his thoughts, that he didn't even realize his brother said something. "What?"

"You heard me. I said I'll do it. If it'll bring up my business, then I'll marry." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha grinned. "Great!"

"However, there is one problem."

Inuyasha frowned. "What problem?"

"Like I mentioned before, I do not have a significant other at the moment. In addition, I do not want to have to deal with a total stranger or other women I have taken as lovers over the years."

"No problem, I have the perfect woman in mind." Inuyasha said.

"Who?"

"Actually, why don't you call Rin in here? She should hear this as well." Inuyasha suggested.

"What for?"

"Trust me, she'll need to be here for this."

Sesshomaru pressed his intercom button. "Rin, come to my office now."

Seconds later, Rin walked through the door, holding a notepad in her hand. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Actually Rin, yes. My brother here is planning on getting married." Inuyasha told her.

Rin had a look of shock show on her face. "Really?" She turned towards Sesshomaru. "Well congrats, Sesshomaru. Who would be the lucky lady?"

"It's you." Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Both Sesshomaru and Rin exclaimed, well, mainly Rin.

"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha, what is going on?" Rin demanded, still shocked.

"Plainly, I need you two to get married." Inuyasha stated. "Plus, Sesshomaru you know Rin and know she won't have any ulterior motives. Hell you two don't have to stay married for long, I just need you two to get married."

"Inuyasha I don't think—"

"Alright, we will do it." Sesshomaru cut Rin off.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru "But—"

"We will discuss the full details later Rin." He said, towards her.

She gave a small sigh. "Yes, sir."

"Alright then. Now that that's taken care of. I have two conditions."

"Which are?"

"I want Kagome to be the one planning the wedding. In addition, I want to be your best man." Inuyasha said.

Realization dawned on Rin's face. "Oh, I see where this is going now."

Inuyasha gave a smirk. "I thought you might."

* * *

"Guess who I saw at the magazine anniversary party last night?" Kagome asked Sango through FaceTime.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha."

Sango gasped. "Oh my God no, Kagome. Just no."

Kagome nodded. "Yep. That asshole."

"Did he look like hell? Did you want to slap the shit out of him?"

Kagome sighed. "No, he looked good. He always looks good, Sango. Always. The man can't possibly look bad. It sucks. And as for slapping the shit out of him, I did.

Sango nearly drooped her phone from the other end. "You did what!" She exclaimed.

"He figured out I was pregnant. Guess I'm showing? And then he asked if it was his."

Sango gave a face of shock, mixed with anger. "That son of a bitch! I can't believe he asked you that."

Kagome nodded. "Right? And then he kept rambling about how it was such a huge mistake to sleep with me. I wanted to kick him in the balls, so badly. I hate him."

"I'm glad you slapped him because I would have driven up there just to do it for you!"

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome told her with a warm smile.

"Well, luckily you don't have to see him for a while."

"I don't plan to see him ever again." Kagome retorted.

"Look, you have six months, so just put more thought into it alright. Every child should have the chance to know their father. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later!" Sango said, before signing off.

Kagome put her phone down on her desk with a sigh. Her hand smoothed down her stomach. It was slightly rounded despite her only being three months along. She was going to be one of those lucky, lucky people that did everything early, it seemed. Early to have morning sickness, early to show, and maybe she'd even have the baby early.

"_Is it mine?"_

Her teeth clenched and she wanted to punch something. How many people did Inuyasha think she was sleeping with? The nerve. If she hadn't hated him after that night, that little question had cinched it. She felt nothing but loathing for the despicable hanyou.

Sango was wrong. She didn't need Inuyasha to be in her child's life. Plus, there were plenty of children who grew up without their father's. They were living in the twenty-first century, a women was able to play the role of both father and mother in this day and age. She didn't need Inuyasha. Even as she thought the words, it hurt. It hurt that he thought so little of her that he even had to question it. It hurt that he'd rambled on and on about what a mistake it was to sleep with her. Being around him was like pouring salt into an open wound.

Alright, so maybe Sango did have a point. She should give it time. Six months from now, she would be practically ready to give birth. A lot could happen in six months, and by the time she had to see Inuyasha again, months would have passed. She'd be completely over him by then. Maybe then it'd even stop hurting.

A knock on her office door got Kagome out of her thoughts. "Come in."

A young woman stepped into the room. "Kagome, there's a Mr. Taisho here to see you."

Kagome sat up fully in her office chair. "Sesshomaru Taisho is here?"

"Yes. He says he has something he wanted to discuss with you."

"Alright, send him in." Kagome told the young woman.

"Sure thing." The woman stepped away from the office door.

"I wonder what he wants to see me for?" Kagome voiced her thoughts. "Maybe he's hosting an event and just needs my help."

"Mr. Taisho right this way." The young woman came back and led Sesshomaru, and to Kagome's surprise, Rin into Kagome's office.

"Thank you." Rin told the woman as she and Sesshomaru took a seat in the two chairs in front of Kagome's desk.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, what brings you both here today?" Kagome asked them.

"We have some news that we think you will be pleased with." Sesshomaru replied.

She would? Kagome was mystified. This didn't seem like it had to do with business, not with both of them. The last time she planned an event for Sesshomaru, she talked to Rin the entire time. Plus, they could've just sent her an email to request something from the get go.

"This is a bit unprecedented for a man such as myself, but I hope your schedule is free for the next month—"

"Actually," Kagome interrupted, suddenly. "I'm in the process of planning two weddings and I don't think . . ." Her voice died at the look Sesshomaru gave her. "However, I'm sure I can make it work and squeeze in whatever you what me to do."

"Perfect."

"So what is it you need my assistance with?"

"I'm getting married." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

Kagome showed a look of shock, then quickly got over it. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. Who's the lucky lady?"

"You're looking at her." Rin told her.

"…Pardon?"

"Me and Sesshomaru are getting married." Rin said happily.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Does this surprise you, Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked her, a small grin plastering his face.

"I, well, yes." Kagome said, a bit flustered. "I mean, not that it's not a great thing. I suppose everyone wants to get married at some point in their life. It's just that you've never indicated and well . . ." She looked over at her friend who was beaming at her.

How the hell did this happen? For as long as Kagome knew Rin, she couldn't stand working with Sesshomaru. She had gotten the job as Sesshomaru's personal assistant as soon as they graduated from college. Kagome had been excited for her, but once Rin told her how her new boss was, she seemed to want to get away from him as soon as possible. How did these two go from employee and boss, to suddenly planning on getting married?

"I can understand how this could be confusing, Kagome." Rin spoke.

'You think?' Kagome thought, but didn't voice.

"We technically have been dating for the past year and just never told anyone about it. I mean, I'm his assistant and Sesshomaru is my boss. You know how that could look." Rin said.

"Yea…"

"The main point, Ms. Higurashi is that we want you to handle the wedding preparations." Sesshomaru said, getting tired of the small talk. "I have no time to deal with this myself, so someone will need to coordinate everything. I have chosen you, since you did an acceptable job with other events I have attended that you coordinated."

Acceptable? The praise was just too much. "Thank you. I would love to, Sesshomaru, but like I said, I'm planning two other weddings at the moment, and I really need to check my schedule—"

"You will plan this wedding. I will buy out the other contracts if I must, or even speak to someone else to take on your other clients. Either way, you _will_ be the one planning this wedding."

Kagome blinked, taken aback by his tone. It was so cold that she could actually feel the slight chill from it. "I'm sure I can move things around." She said.

"Excellent." Sesshomaru stated. "As I said, I do not have time to deal with the planning of a wedding. My best man will handle anything that requires a decision by the groom, and Rin will have whatever she would like. There is no set budget, so do what you will to make this wedding a success."

"I understand." Kagome stated.

Her mind was already racing with all the things she'd need to do to plan the wedding. There'd be locations to scout out, press releases, an engagement party, photographers to book, and a hundred small tasks that would fall in her lap. It would take well over a year to coordinate properly, but she could make it happen. As for her other clients, she'd simply have to refer her to one of the others in the agency. "What date are you both shooting for?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't want to wait any longer for me to be his bride, so we think two months should be enough." Rin replied. "Unless, you think you need more time, Kagome?"

"I am sure two months is enough time for Ms. Higurashi to plan this Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted before Kagome could reply

"Two months?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Is that a problem Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, there's no problem. It's just . . . two months is fine." She felt faint at the thought, but she also didn't want to let her friend down. Of course she certainly didn't want to disappoint one of the biggest business tycoons as well.

She'd just have a really, really busy two months.

* * *

Kagome sat down in the meeting room with her wedding checklists the next morning after breakfast. There were so many things to be done, and such a short time frame in which to do it. Every time she thought of the two-month deadline, she panicked a little. Sure she had planned a wedding in a short amount of time before. However, this was Sesshomaru Taisho she was dealing with and she had to make sure this wedding was a success in the time frame that she had.

"One day at a time, Kagome." She told herself. A daily checklist of tasks to be done would help.

She'd started late last night, gathering information. She was happy that Rin was also Sesshomaru's assistant, because without her she doubt she would get most of these tasks done. Sesshomaru wanted to make this public knowledge that he was getting married, and Rin had worked with Sesshomaru's PR to craft a publicity statement to send to all the major news outlets. Everywhere she looked it was flooded with news articles and blogposts talking about how the most successful bachelor in the world was getting married.

She had a cup of hot tea sitting in front of her and had been making notes on her checklists while waiting for Rin to show up in the meeting room. Her stomach wasn't erupting at the smell of breakfast anymore, which was good. She didn't have time for more morning sickness. There was far too much to be done and too little time to do it in. She'd text Rin to meet her at her office at eleven and to contact the best man and to get his information to Kagome. She'd been so shocked last time about the two getting married that she'd completely forgotten to get the man's name. To her surprise, the best man had agreed to be at the first planning meeting this morning. That would definitely make things easier, considering he was going to stand in for Sesshomaru, who had a business meeting at noon and wouldn't make it.

"Hi Kagome." Rin said, coming into the meeting room and taking a seat in one of the chairs at the long table. "I hope I'm not too late. I had to make sure that Sesshomaru was prepped and prepared for his meeting later."

"I'm surprised you're still working for him knowing that you'll be married to him in two months."

"Yes, well, we both talked about it and until the wedding, I'll still be working for him. But only for part-time since he wants me to focus on the wedding." Rin said. "Well, should we get started?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the best man?" Kagome asked her.

"He texted me early this morning and said that he was going to be a bit late. So we can start without him." Rin told her.

"Okay than. We can just loop him in when he gets here." Kagome then pulled out her checklist and placed it on the table. "Now, let's consider this a brainstorming session, all right? No idea is too strange or too weird. We'll throw it all out on the table and I'll take notes, and we'll see what we come up with, okay?" She glanced down at her checklist. "The first thing I'd normally go over with a bride-to-be is the budget, but since Sesshomaru said there was no set budget, we can skip ahead. Let's think about venues. Where do we want to have the wedding?"

"Sesshomaru already told me he doesn't want to get married in a church." Rin said. "I always wanted to have a destination wedding."

"I'm pretty sure that if we're planning anything other than a small wedding, it'd be impossible to book anything at this late a date. Most weddings are booked a year in advance."

"True." Rin agreed. "How about an outside wedding?"

"The weather would be perfect for an outside wedding by then. Though the time your wedding takes place it would be the time where plenty of outdoor weddings takes place and it might be hard to book something this late." Kagome told her.

"Not if we have the wedding at Midtown Loft and Terrace." Rin said, smugly.

"Midtown Loft and Terrace." Of course Kagome was familiar with the location. It was one of the most popular wedding venues in New York and so far, Kagome hasn't planned an event within that space or even seen the venues they offered. Most people had to months, even years just to have a wedding or event there and the company is pretty pricy that most couples have to pick alternative places.

"Yes," Rin handed her a few papers she took out of her purse. "They have an open-air terrace, along with a retractable enclosed rooftop, along with added bonus that the terrace has a gorgeous 360-degree view of the Manhattan skyline, the Empire State Building, and the Collegiate Church. They have a space where the ceremony can take place on the terrace, and this way I can have my outdoor wedding."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Why can't most of my clients be like you?"

Rin gave a small laugh. "Probably because I do my research and know what I want off the bat."

"That and you're marrying a business tycoon."

"That too."

"Though from experience, it's hard to get a booking there. Most of my clients had to wait years in order to have an event there and most of the time they ended up picking other locations."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." Rin said smugly. "I talked to them a yesterday afternoon and once I told them who I was marrying, they were more than happy to have a space open for me in two months."

"Working with Sesshomaru sure has taught you a thing or two, huh?" Kagome said.

"Plenty."

"Well now that we have the location taken care of, let's talk about guests. How big of a wedding do you want to have?"

"Well, I have my family and friends, and I'm sure Sesshomaru would want some business associates there so…I think around three hundred guests should be good." Rin concluded. "I'll have a list sent you before the end of tomorrow, just to make sure."

"Sounds perfect."

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi." A young woman said, standing in the doorframe. "There's a man waiting for you in the lobby. He says he has an appointment with you."

"It must be the best man." Kagome got up, smoothing her hands down her dress. It was a simple, navy blue dress that she'd worn over and over again, but it was starting to fit tight in the waist and bust, and she had to constantly adjust it. "I'll go greet him, then. I'll be right back Rin."

Kagome made her way to the lobby, but soon stopped in her tracks at who she saw.

The person waiting there was Inuyasha.

How? Why?

* * *

The look on Kagome's face when she saw him was utter shock—followed by mutiny.

Yeah, this was going to go over like a lead balloon. He didn't care. He could be the bad guy as long as he got results. Inuyasha knew going into this that she wasn't going to be happy to see him, less so once she figured out they'd be working in close proximity for the next two months. But he was successful in his line of work because he knew that nothing mattered except results. She could hate him for a week, maybe two, but he'd convince her that they were still friends.

As she strode toward him and her steps grew angrier, her expression more pinched, he amended that two weeks to possibly three. She looked pissed.

"What are you doing here?" She scanned the lobby, then pointed at the front door. "Get out. You aren't welcome here."

"Really?" He forced himself to put on a casual air. "Sesshomaru told me I was going to be working with you in lieu of him."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're the best man?" She practically spit the words at him. "You're kidding. How is that even possible?"

"Well I am his brother, so I think that would be simple enough."

"Oh please, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru can't stand you, and you'd be the last person he would want to stand beside him in his own wedding."

Inuyasha shrugged. "What can I say? He wants to bond more and this is a way to do it."

"This is a joke." Kagome muttered. She spun around on one foot and marched away. "It has to be a joke."

He followed behind her, amused. She was like a small, angry kitten. It was adorable, really. Kagome liked control—one reason she was so passionate about the events she coordinated—and he'd taken it from her. In her flat shoes, she seemed smaller than ever, but her figure was smoking hot in that plain dress, and he couldn't help but stare at her tight, perky ass as she stormed away. Not for the first time, he mentally railed against the alcohol that had made him too drunk to appreciate fucking her. He'd just have to not drink the next time he touched her.

Because seeing her here? Seeing her spitting fire at him and her body rounded with his baby? It cemented in his mind that there'd absolutely be a next time. It might have taken him a while to realize it, but Kagome Higurashi was his. It didn't matter that she hated him now; he'd convince her to come back to him, and when he got her in his arms again, it'd be all the sweeter.

He followed her as she made it back to the room Rin was in. Rin had looked up and saw Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome your back. Oh Inuyasha, you finally made it, good. Sine you're here now, I can step out real quick." Rin said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"I actually have to step back to the office, I just got a call from Sesshomaru and he need some files that weren't placed in his notes." Rin told her. "It won't take long, you can catch Inuyasha up on what we discussed so far." She said, leaving the room and heading to the lobby.

"Hold up! Why didn't you and Sesshomaru tell me that Inuyasha was the best man?" Kagome demanded of her friend, before she could leave the room.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Rin told her. "Plus, he is Sesshomaru's brother after all, so of course he would be in the wedding." There was a vibrating noise and Rin looked down at her phone. She looked at it and gave an irritated sigh. "Look, I need to get these files to him, I'll be back in a bit." She said, heading to the lobby.

"Rin wait!" Kagome called after her. She gave a sigh and then pulled out her cell phone.

"Trying to call someone?" Inuyasha asked her.

She ignored him when she dialed Sesshomaru's number. She gave and irritated sigh when it went straight to voicemail. "Of course he won't answer me." She hung up and started to dial Rin's number. "Look, I have to tell Rin to tell Sesshomaru that you can't be in the wedding."

"If it's because I'm the father of your baby, Sesshomaru already knows."

She gasped at him. "You told him?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why would I hide it? I'm not embarrassed. The only thing I'm embarrassed about is how I treated you that night. And I want to apologize. I made a mistake." He put on his best woeful expression that had never failed to melt Kikyo's heart.

"You made a mistake." She echoed flatly. Instead of melting, Kagome just looked angrier. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She was utterly gorgeous in her rage, so much so that Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. Her dark eyes sparkled with fire, and her fascinating face with its arching cheekbones seemed positively lit up with anger. Her ebony hair cascaded around her shoulders and her entire body seemed to crackle with intense fury. He'd never seen her like this. "Just one mistake, Inuyasha? You made several."

He did? That took him by surprise. "I know I was a bit of a fuckup that night—"

"Huge fuckup." She bit out.

Okay, huge fuckup. "I wasn't myself. I was drunk, and I wasn't myself. I wouldn't have taken advantage of a friend, not like that."

Her glittering eyes narrowed. "You don't even remember what you did, do you?"

He rubbed his mouth. "I know we made love—"

"No." She cut him off before he could continue. "Making love involves two people having mutual pleasure and sharing feelings. What we did was not making love. It was you lying on top of me and shoving your . . . your . . . whiskey dick inside me!" She hissed the words and jabbed at him with an angry finger. "No condom! No nothing! Just two pumps and you were at the finish line."

He flinched. Okay, that was low even for him, and he'd had a lot of low moments in the last two years. "That bad?"

"Yes! And then when you saw me again, you had the gall to ask if it was even yours?" Her finger stabbed into his chest again. "Did you even stop to notice I was a virgin?"

Oh, god. This just got worse and worse. Looking down at her angry face, he felt . . . ashamed. He'd never even bothered to wonder if Kagome had been a virgin that night or not. He'd just assumed when she didn't point it out . . .

Well, fuck. "I didn't know, Kagome."

"That much was obvious when you asked me if it was your baby. As if I'd leap off your terrible, limp dick right onto another?" She spat the words at him. "You knew me, Inuyasha. You knew me all through college. We've met every week for the last few years. Did I ever date? Did I ever have a string of men waiting to go out with me?"

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?" It hurt to say the words. Hurt his fucking goddamn black heart. He could have had such a good thing and he'd fucked it up.

Her rage seemed to break, and she took in a deep, steadying breath. Her eyes seemed shiny, and Inuyasha realized with a sick feeling in his stomach that she was on the verge of tears. "I've only ever loved one person, Inuyasha. And he never noticed I existed until the moment he took everything I had to offer and threw it away."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He told her sincerely. "I'm so fucking sorry."

She angrily swiped at one cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "You hurt me. You really, really hurt me that night. You used me and never even stopped to realize it was me. You never saw me…just like everyone else."

Each word was like a dagger in his chest. "I was a stupid, drunk fuck."

"Yes, you were."

His hands went to her shoulders. He wanted to pull her against him and hug her to his chest so she could cry it out, but he knew she'd hate that. "I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I know you've cared for me in the past—"

She pushed his hands away as if they were diseased. "That's right. That's in the past. What I had for you? It's dead and gone. You killed it that night in the gardens. Now please, just leave me alone."

With those words ringing in his ears, she left the room and left him behind her.

And for the second time in his life, Inuyasha felt completely and utterly destroyed.

* * *

He'd fucked up, and he'd fucked up bad.

Inuyasha left Kagome's agency, sick at heart. He returned to his penthouse, showered, headed off to the gym, and ran on the treadmill for two hours, trying to clear his head. When that didn't work, he practiced judo and then swam in the pool. Nothing helped.

He kept seeing Kagome's devastated face in front of him, haunting him.

"_What I had for you? It's dead and gone. You killed it."_

He'd had a good thing and he'd pissed it away. Kagome had been a friend to him through thick and thin. She'd given him the money he needed to save his business in his darkest hour. And what had he done? Taken her virginity, gave her the worst sex possible, and knocked her up.

God, he was a shitty excuse for a living being.

And to make things worse? Now he saw her. Now he wanted her. Now he couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd lost everything that night, and he hadn't even known he'd had her. The sense of regret was even keener than when he'd lost Kikyo. When she had betrayed him, it felt as if the world he'd known was ending. Coupled with the near-destruction of his business, and he'd been in a tailspin. Looking back, he'd perhaps been more upset over the loss of his business than Kikyo herself, who'd grown distant months before.

But this? Losing Kagome and finding out that she'd been the one who had his back all along? This was a gut punch. If he was less of a man, he'd return to the bottle and drown his sorrows. That was what had lost her in the first place, though. This time? He was determined to fight.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Also, if some of you guessed correctly, then you guys were right. Kagome was indeed a virgin the night she and Inuyasha had their night in the gardens. Next chapter will be up as scheduled, so stay tuned and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone is having a great holiday. Of course as a present, here's the next chapter to this story, enjoy and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Kagome glared at the florists as they delivered another set of flowers. So far, every hour that afternoon, she'd received a massive bouquet of flowers in a different color, each one with the same note.

_I'm sorry. Forgive me? Can we talk?_

She'd torn up each card and was tempted to make a bonfire of the flowers, but her co-workers loved them. They'd started to wait by the door just to see what would be delivered. At least someone was getting enjoyment out of them. Kagome was just irritated. Inuyasha needed to get over it. He couldn't fix everything with a quick apology. Some things just could not be fixed with words or gifts.

"'I'm sorry'," Rin read from the card. "'Forgive me? Can we talk?'" She looked at Kagome. "This from Inuyasha?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Inuyasha being in the wedding, Kagome." Rin apologized.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? You know what he did, so why would even agree to let take part in this wedding."

"I know, but he is my future husband's brother and he technically is still my friend. We couldn't not say no." Rin told her. She sure couldn't tell Kagome that the only reason why Inuyasha was in the wedding at all was because of her. Heck, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"Well we'll see about that. I'll just call Sesshomaru and explain things to him." She said, dialing his number on her office phone.

"Alright, but I must warn you, he's just going to tell you to deal with him and get the job done." Rin told her.

Kagome ignored Rin's comment as she heard the ringing on the other end of the line. Luckily Sesshomaru picked up on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru, I have a problem with the wedding." Kagome told him.

"So soon? I am about to head into a meeting. Have Rin or the best man handle it.

"The best man is the problem. You and Rin didn't tell me that the best man was your brother."

"So what exactly is the problem?" Sesshomaru sounded cool, remote. Irritated.

Kagome braced herself for his anger. "I can't work with him."

"And what is the reason behind this refusal?"

"Sesshomaru . . . I'm sure he told you the reason as well as Rin. I just can't deal with him and I don't want to be around him at the moment."

"This is business, Kagome. Whether we like someone or not has no bearing on our ability to work with them. He is after all my brother and the best man I have chosen for the wedding, and I expect you to work with him accordingly. If you are dealing with some personal conflicts, tell him and make this work." After those words, there was nothing but a dial tone, indicating he hung up.

Shocked, Kagome let her phone fall from her ear.

"Hate to say I told you so." Rin said.

Kagome squared her shoulders. All right, then. If this was her problem to solve, she'd solve it. She went through the settings on her cell phone, unblocked Inuyasha's number, and then sent him a text.

**Kagome: We need to talk somewhere private and hash out our situation.**

Before she could even put it away, his response dinged.

**Inuyasha: You name the time and place and I'll be there.**

Kagome put her phone in her purse and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rin asked her. "We have plans to go through."

"I'm getting some air. Don't worry, I'll be back." Kagome said, then made her way out.

* * *

Inuyasha checked his phone and then the map app to make sure he was at the right place. Yup. Botanical Garden at Bronx Park. Kinda random, but wherever she wanted him, he'd be there. He strolled in from the parking lot, straightening his suit. The place was deserted, which was surprising given how warm it already was. Spring was already upon them and it was already a weird seventy-six degrees already.

As he strolled down the stone path, he made sure to keep a lookout for a woman with long ebony hair. When he spotted a familiar figure near the magnolia trees, he headed in that direction. His steps had a bit of anticipation to them; maybe his flowers had softened her anger. Maybe they'd inspired her and that's why they were meeting here.

When he rounded the corner and saw Kagome's stony face, he thought maybe not. That was the look of a pissed woman if there ever was one.

"You look nice." He told her as he approached.

She did, actually. Despite the warm weather, she was wearing a pale green cardigan that made her skin seem luminescent and a pair of grey pixie pants with wedges. For some reason, the outfit got him all hot and bothered to the point that he felt the urge to stick his hands in his slacks pockets and furtively adjust himself. What was it about her modest clothing that made him want to touch her even more? Was it because he was the only one who knew what was under those layers? Whatever it was, he might have been the only man in New York to get an erection at the sight of a cardigan. He didn't care. She was beautiful, and she'd be his again if he had anything to say about it.

"We need to talk." Kagome said stiffly. She then gestured at one of the nearby benches lining the walk. "Sit. I have a lot to say."

He sat. He might have also sprawled his legs a little and put his arm on the back of the bench so it'd force her to be closer in proximity to him. A dick move, but he couldn't resist. She was just . . . delicious.

How had he been blind for so long?

She tucked a tendril of stray hair back behind her ear and frowned at him. "Don't look so pleased to be here. I still hate you."

"I don't hate you." He countered. "And just seeing you convinces me that I need to figure out how to make you like me again."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't flirt with me. I know where that ends up, and it's not a place I ever want to be again."

Where that ends up? Her words baffled him but he'd play along. "Go on."

"Sesshomaru and Rin want this wedding in the two months." She said bluntly. "A normal wedding takes a year to coordinate, and they want this one done in weeks. It's going to take all of my time and my resources just to try and stay on track, provided my health holds up." Her hand touched her lightly rounded stomach.

His own stomach felt as if it dropped into his shoes. "Your health? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"You needn't look so worried." Kagome said dryly. "I was just referring to morning sickness. It was brutal for the first few weeks but it seems to have passed. Don't pretend to be concerned for my sake."

For some reason, that pissed him off. "Just because I was a drunk fuckhead doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you or the baby. Jesus, Kagome, give me some credit."

Her eyes went wide. She fidgeted and straightened them nervously, then nodded. "You're right. That was unfeeling and wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven. Go on."

She clasped her hands in her lap, looking for all the world as if she were about to beg. "What I brought you here to say is that I think you should back out of the wedding."

"No."

She looked crestfallen. "Please, Inuyasha? For me?"

It killed him to have to turn her down. _Killed him_. Seeing the pleading, unhappy look in her eyes was tearing him apart. "Why do you want me out of the wedding?" It wouldn't happen, of course, since the wedding was occurring simply because he needed a way to spend time around Kagome for the two months, but he was curious to hear her reasons anyhow.

Her hands twisted in her lap. "I can't work around you. I need all of my concentration to pull this off—to give Rin and Sesshomaru their fairy tale." Her expression softened. "I want this to be a wonderful wedding. Weddings are the start of a new life together, and it's more than just organizing caterers, what type of music should be played, or the set-up. It's about launching a couple into their happy ever after." Her pointed face glowed.

It dawned on him that Kagome—quiet, studious Kagome was a romantic. No wonder she'd been so devastated over their interlude in the gardens. He mentally filed that information away. "So why am I a problem?"

"Because I hate you and I can't be around you without being angry." Her jaw clenched. "Because I need to focus and the wedding needs to be my focus, not how much I want to punch your face."

He grinned and reached for one of her hands. "You wouldn't do much damage with one of these—"

She jerked out of his grasp and jumped to her feet. "Don't touch me! You lost that privilege the night you were a sperm donor."

"You mean the night we had sex." He said flatly. Her constant insults were starting to nick at his temper. "Call it what it was."

"I am calling it what it was." Kagome corrected. "It wasn't sex. Or if it was, it was sex in the very loosest interpretation of the term. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Inuyasha, but . . . you're terrible at it."

That . . . was unexpected. Kagome the virgin chiding him on how bad he was at sex? "I'm terrible?"

She gave him a pained little grimace. "I'm sure no man wants to hear that, but I figure I'm doing the world a service by correcting you." She stepped forward and patted his shoulder. "It really wasn't good Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

He was torn between amusement and irritation. "What part?"

"All of it." She gave an emphatic nod. "I'm afraid that whatever you think your technique is, you're going to have to go back to the drawing board."

Her cheeks looked flushed, and she was starting to fidget. He was intrigued at her reaction despite himself. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to look insulted. "Let's break this down so I know what I need to work on, then. Kissing?"

"Dreadful."

"Dreadful?"

"There was entirely too much slobber and tongue. I felt like you were looking for my tonsils."

Well, damn. No matter how amused he was at the conversation, some things stung. There went his ego, deflating like a popped balloon. He'd never had anyone complain about his kissing before. He'd been drunk but he'd never thought being drunk destroyed his "technique" that badly. "I see. So, less tongue."

"Probably a good idea."

"What about my foreplay? I'm pretty good at that."

"What foreplay? You groped me once and then pulled my panties off."

Okay, he must have been really, _really_ drunk to neglect his partner like that. He'd always made sure Kikyo came more than once before he ever got his. If ever there was an incentive to remain sober for the rest of his life, there it was. "Point taken."

"Don't ask me to critique the rest." She said, and she looked embarrassed. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Would you believe me if I promised you that it was all the alcohol and I swear I'm much better at sex than you think I am?"

"Oh, Inuyasha." She said softly. She gave him a pitying look. "No, I don't believe you."

He barked with laughter. Fair enough. He'd deserved that. He was just about to ask her to critique his package when she wove unsteadily on her feet and her face went white. "Kagome?"

Her hand went to her forehead, and he saw it was shaking like a leaf. "I . . . I don't—"

He shot up from the bench and grabbed her before she could collapse. "Kagome!" Her body felt fragile against his, and he cradled her against his chest. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her lips were pale, mouth parted.

His heart pounded in his chest. "Kagome, talk to me. Let me know you're okay."

Her eyes fluttered after a moment. "I'm fine." She breathed. "I just need a moment."

"You're not fine." He growled, and picked her up in his arms. She was so light, her body so damn fragile. He sat her down on one of the benches and ripped off his blazer. "You nearly passed out."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He told her, wadding up his jacket to act as a pillow, and guided her to lie down on the bench. "Tell me what I can do."

"Just give me a moment." She said, pressing a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh yeah, everyone faints all the time. They drop like flies at my office." He said, sarcastically. "I'm constantly catching women in the elevator."

He was pleased that her mouth moved in a half smile. "I didn't eat breakfast today. Too stressed. Probably just catching up with me."

"That's not smart." He told her in a low, gentle voice. He brushed the sweaty strands of hair off her forehead. "You need to remember that you're eating for two now."

She nodded. "Sometimes I forget."

"You stay here and I'll get you some water and a snack, all right?" When she murmured agreement, he raced down the path, looking for a snack machine or a gift shop, anything. By the time he found it, he was drenched in sweat—some of it from nerves at the sight of seeing Kagome collapse like that—but he got a bottle of water and a package of peanut butter crackers and then raced back to where he'd left her.

When he came back, the stubborn woman was sitting up on the bench. She managed a wan smile for him. "I'm really sorry, Inuyasha. This wasn't how I planned today would go—"

"Quiet." He told her, and pulled the cap off the water and then knelt at her side, holding it to her lips. "Drink. And then you're going to eat these crackers."

She sipped at the water obediently, and his heart slowed from its mad, fearful gallop in his chest as the color returned to her face. She held a hand out and he gave her a cracker, then watched with a bizarre sense of satisfaction as she nibbled on it, then asked for another.

Minutes passed, and Inuyasha's entire world consisted of feeding Kagome and making sure she drank enough water. Taking care of her. Hell, if she'd have let him, he'd have ripped her shoes off and massaged her feet, but he was going to take what he could get.

When she finished the last cracker and the bottle of water was empty, he put a hand on her knee. "Feel better?"

"Much." She primly removed his hand from her knee. "Thank you."

He tried not to feel disappointed at that small rejection, but damn. "Good. I'm going to walk you back to your car. And then I want you to go home and eat a big meal. Lots of proteins and carbohydrates. Then, when you're done with that, take a hot shower and relax for the rest of the day."

She scowled at him. "Don't tell me what to do. I have entirely too much going on to take a day off. I have to call a dozen caterers and see who can squeeze us in, and then there's staff for valet parking for the day of the wedding, and I need to call about cakes, and—"

When she stood, he stood, too, and tried to pick her up in his arms again.

She batted at him, angry. "What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to relax and take it easy, I'm going to force you to." He ignored her flying, ineffective fists, and cradled her against his chest. "The wedding can't go on if the planner passes out all day."

"Fine." She bellowed, shoving at his chest. "Fine! You win! I'll go home and eat an enormous meal and then spend the rest of the day in bed."

He put her down.

"With my phone." She amended. "And my laptop. But in bed."

Small victories.

* * *

Even though Kagome swore she was fine, Inuyasha insisted on following her home and didn't relax until she was pulling her car into the driveway of her downtown luxury apartment complex. He had called Rin and told her that she wouldn't be back to the office and that she'd be resting. Rin had insisted on coming over, but Inuyasha assured her that Kagome just needed some rest and to see her tomorrow.

God, he'd felt as if he'd aged a hundred years in an hour. Seeing Kagome collapse like that had made him realize just how delicate she was . . . and just how much she meant to him. They'd been such close friends all through college and he'd taken her for granted: the late nights she'd stayed up studying with him, the times he was sick and she'd made him chicken noodle soup, the unwavering support she'd given him, the way they both liked the same black-and-white movies.

Seeing her faint had just clinched in his mind that she was his, and he'd do anything to win her back. It was clear that his Kagome had a spine of solid metal under that sweet, demure exterior, though. He mentally replayed her quiet removal of his hand from her knee over and over again.

He needed a plan to win her back.

All right, then. If he was going to create a fake wedding just to get her closer to him, he'd take advantage of that closeness. If she was around him daily, there was no way he couldn't break down those barriers she'd erected. She'd loved him once; he could get her to love him again.

He hoped.

He needed more than just being around her to win her back, though. Hell, he'd been around her today and where had that gotten him? She'd been so stressed she'd forgotten to eat and had nearly passed out at his feet. Furtive meetings weren't the answer.

They had to be together, and constantly. It was so easy for her to shoot him down, now that she was convinced he was terrible at sex.

All right, then. He'd have to convince her otherwise. But how?

As he drove back to his home, a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And just to let you know, I will be uploading the next chapter this Saturday since this my usual two week period. So look forward to the next chapter this weekend. And as always, until next time and Happy Holidays! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

"Rin, what's this meeting at noon about?" Kagome studied her phone, frowning, as she sat across from Rin in her dining room.

Rin had asked Kagome to come over the next day telling her that she was able to take the day off so they could go over the preparations for the wedding. And since they had to cut it short the day before, Rin thought it would be nice to treat her friend to some breakfast and work comfortably within Kagome's own home.

Rin looked up from her laptop. "Inuyasha asked me to set that up. It's a daily check-in on the wedding proceedings. Just to make sure that we were all on the same page."

"Ah." She stood there like an idiot as Rin went back to her screen. "And . . . is Inuyasha going to be coming here?" Please say no. Please say no.

"Of course, Kagome. He is the best man and helping out while Sesshomaru can't."

"Of course."

A daily meeting was a good idea, that way more items can be taken care of. But seeing Inuyasha daily? That she could do without. It still hurt her down to her soul to see his handsome face. This wasn't going to help her heart heal any faster. But she was low on choices, wasn't she? Sesshomaru had been scarce ever since announcing the wedding. He was preparing for a stockholders meeting in Seattle and would be leaving in a few days. What made it worse was that Rin was going to have to be there with him, and they would be back in time for the engagement party that had been hastily thrown together. Just a hundred and fifty of friends and associates…along with some representatives from every media outlet available.

Kagome's stomach was in knots just thinking about it. Today, though, she remembered to eat. She munched on a protein bar as she went over her notes from the endless calls she'd made yesterday. She'd found a wedding baker willing to take on the task of the cake for the upcoming wedding for a hefty rush fee, but caterers were still iffy. Most places were booked and couldn't be bought out from other clients. She'd just have to call further out. Check a few outlying cities. Maybe they could even fly in a caterer if they could get him/her experienced temp staff. She nibbled on the protein bar as she considered options and wrote notes to herself. She could make this happen. It would just require thinking a little more outside the box.

They heard knock at the door, causing Rin to get up from her seat to answer. "Must be Inuyasha."

"Great." Kagome said, sarcastically.

When Rin came back into the dining room with Inuyasha in tow, she had to admit he looked nice in his faded jeans with a navy blazer and a pale blue shirt, the sleeves of both rolled up at his forearms.

"Since we're all here, why don't we get started?" Rin said, once she and Inuyasha took a seat.

"Alright. Did you make your guest list yet, Rin?" Kagome asked her. "I know you said you were going to have that in today."

"Of course." Rin said, pulling out a sheet of paper from a binder next to her laptop. "I was going to email it to you, but since I was coming over, I decided to print it out."

Kagome took the paper and scanned the amount of guests. "Rin, you only have twenty people for your side."

"Well since it is short notice, I doubt most of my family would make it. So I just kept it small and crucial."

"And what about Sesshomaru's guests?"

"I'll talk it over with him and have his list by Friday." Rin told her.

"Ok, once I have that I'll need to get invites printed and we have to start planning for how many people, so there's zero wiggle room if you don't get it in on time."

"Understood, Kagome." Rin said, with a grin.

"Alright, now we need to talk about theme." Kagome said.

"What about rainbows?" Inuyasha offered. "Rainbows might be a nice theme."

Kagome and Rin looked at him like he was crazy. "Rainbows? Really, Inuyasha." Rin told him. "Unless your brother and I were an LGBTQ couple, rainbows aren't going to work. Plus, your brother would die if the theme was rainbows."

"We need to think romance." Kagome spoke. "Think fairy tales. Think—"

"Unicorns?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin's lips twitched.

"Not unicorns." Kagome bit out. "When I said fairy tales, I meant that we should think along the lines of happy ever afters. Ball gowns and—"

"We could do unicorns." Inuyasha interrupted. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Kagome want to choke him. "You could just rent a bunch of white horses and strap horns on their faces."

Kagome looked appalled.

"As much as the idea is cute Inuyasha, you forget that we're also dealing with your brother. He'd have a fit." Rin said. "Plus, they poop everywhere, need to have handlers, and any sort of animal is hard to control in a crowded party environment. So, no on the unicorns."

"Exactly, Rin," Kagome said.

"I think traditional would be more appropriate. Especially given to the man I will be marrying." Rin said.

"Alright, traditional, we can certainly focus on that. We can still have a lot of fun with a more traditional theme." She looked to Inuyasha. "And when I mention theme, I was thinking more like how they could use the same sort of symbol on the invites and on the monograms for the tablecloths. Not unicorns—"

"You were the one that suggested fairy tales, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I'm just going with your suggestion."

"No, I said they should think of this as a fairy tale. Something magical and romantic. I didn't say about having horses dressed as unicorns."

"Maybe you should've been clearer." He said, and Kagome could have sworn his lips twitched with amusement.

He was doing this to piss her off, wasn't he? Wasn't it bad enough that she was having to see his face for the next two months? Why was he making this worse for her? She jumped to her feet. "Can we talk in private, Inuyasha?"

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, getting to his feet. "Maybe you should give me a spanking." He cooed. "I'll just tell you where I want it."

"In the bathroom, _now_!" Kagome barked and pointed down the hallway. She then pointed at Rin. "You stay here and come up with which theme you want. We'll talk about it more when we get back."

"Yes, ma'am." Rin told her.

Kagome marched down the hall to her bathroom. She held the door open until Inuyasha sauntered in, and then closed it firmly behind him.

They needed to talk. She turned, leaning against the door, her hands still on the handle so she wouldn't inadvertently reach out and choke the hanyou. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered at him.

He leaned in. "I'm helping." And the bastard grinned at her.

"You're making it worse! You're supposed to be here to help me out, not making at joke out of this."

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood a bit Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it isn't funny! Me and Rin are taking this seriously." She glared at him and stepped away from the door. "It's bad enough that Sesshomaru is too busy to put his input in his own wedding, but it's going to be worse since Rin would be accompanying him on a business trip in a few days. I need your help in this since we're already in a time crunch. I don't need your stupid ideas about unicorns and flying doves—"

"I never said anything about doves." He took a step closer to her, smiling.

She hated that his smile made her feel weak in the knees. After this, she was totally taking that six-month sabbatical to get over him. She'd need it after being in close proximity for two months. "I need your help." She repeated. "Please, please help me make this wedding a success."

Inuyasha leaned in closer. "Wanna make a bargain?"

Her brows drew together. "A bargain?"

"Yep. You want my help with the wedding. I want your help with something. We both get what we want. Seems simple to me."

There was a calculating look in those golden eyes of his that she didn't trust. "This sounds like a trap."

"It's not a trap, I promise. You want help with the wedding, don't you?"

"I do." She ventured, still skeptical. She knew Inuyasha, and she knew he was up to something. "What do you want from me?"

He leaned in, ever closer. So close that, for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. And then she mentally berated herself because of course he wasn't….and she hadn't pulled away, either, had she?

"I need…" He began slowly, "your help with seduction."

She must have heard that wrong. "What?"

"I want you to help me with my seduction techniques."

* * *

It was the perfect plan.

It was completely and utterly ridiculous, of course. Demanding that a woman practice dating and seduction with him when he knew he was already perfectly good at it? It was ludicrous. But then again, so was the wedding that Kagome was desperately trying to pull together.

At least he had her full attention now.

He watched as her jaw dropped and she stared at him, aghast. "You want me to what?"

When he'd come up with the plan last night, he hadn't quite imagined her sounding so very horrified. Damn. He'd been worse at drunk sex than he'd thought for her to recoil like that. No matter. He'd chosen his path. She already hated him, so it wasn't as if he was losing anything. Right now, Inuyasha was swinging for the fences.

"I'll help you with anything you need to make this wedding happen, provided that you help me out with my big problem. I want you to help me get better at wooing women." When she stared at him, he added, "You did tell me I was terrible at it. I took your words to heart."

Her mouth worked silently. After a moment, she squeaked out, "Me?"

"Of course, you." _You're gorgeous and I want better memories than a drunken fumble. I want you to love me again. I want you back so we can experience everything we should have had before when I was too dumb and blind to see it._ He wanted to tell her. But instead he said, "You're perfect for this."

"Why am I perfect for this?"

"Well, for starters, you have exceedingly low expectations. So you'll be able to tell me when I improve. That's important. Also, I can't get you pregnant."

Her mouth shut and her jaw clenched. Her nostrils flared, and he could tell she was about to explode. That was okay. He'd kind of expected that. "You want to blackmail me into having sex with you? After what happened last time?"

"You're shouting." He murmured, calm. "And we don't have to have sex. We can just work on seduction. Kissing. Coaxing a woman. Things like that."

Her eyes widened and she stared in horror at the double doors to the room. Her gaze flicked back to him and she lowered her voice. "Are you the world's biggest idiot, Inuyasha?"

"I'm an optimist, actually. The way I see it, we both need something. You can help me practice, and I can help you put together the wedding."

A look of disgust crossed her face. "But I'll have to let you touch me again."

Jesus, she sounded really revolted at the thought. Did he think she'd deflated his ego before? She was taking the remnants of it and grinding it under one of her ballet flats. "That is the catch, yes."

"You must be crazy."

_Just desperate to have you back._ "Is that a no?"

She sputtered. "It's most definitely a no!"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kagome shook her head at him, as if utterly astonished at his request. Did she not realize how desperate he was to get her back? To make her realize that she could love him again? He watched, full of longing, as she opened the doors and marched out of the room, her back stiff.

All right, then. He'd let things play out as he thought they would.

Inuyasha followed after her and returned to his seat at the dining room table. However, before they got to the living room, they noticed Rin as she was collecting her things off the table.

"Wait, Rin where are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Rin said, putting her laptop and papers in bag. "I just got a call from Sesshomaru, he told me that he got a tip from one of the dealers and that they're trying to back out of the deal. He wants us to leave earlier than expected so we can help come up with a game plan to convince them to not change their minds. I'm on my way home now to start packing and meet him at the airport."

"B-B-But, what about the wedding? I can't do this alone." Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll text and email you some possible themes, along with anything else. Also, you'll have Inuyasha here to help you." Rin said, then she was gone.

Great. This was just great.

It took everything Inuyasha had to not break into a grin. "Does this mean you want to take my deal?"

"No! I don't want to sleep with you!"

"You don't right now." He agreed. "But just imagine how much better it'll be once I improve?"

"You're impossible."

"I am. And this wedding will be impossible unless we work together."

For a moment, she looked as if she were about to cry. "This is blackmail. You know that, right?"

"Look, Kagome, it's not my fault my brother is a workaholic. We know how he is, and we both know that since Rin has been working for him, she had to put a lot of things on hold just to work for him. You want my help? I'll offer it, but you know my price." When she didn't look convinced, he changed his voice to coaxing. "Come on, Kagome. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"If all you wanted was a back scratch, we wouldn't be in this situation." She said, glumly.

Inuyasha grinned. He smelled success. She wasn't glaring at him any longer. If anything, she just looked frustrated. Maybe a little defeated. That meant she was considering his offer. "Look," He said, and modulated his tone to the one he used in board meetings to ensure everyone saw things his way. "Helping me out won't interfere with our work on the wedding. We can meet, do this quietly, and take it in baby steps. One week, we can practice kissing. The next week, we can move on to foreplay since apparently that was bad."

"Not just bad, but nonexistent." She corrected.

"Nonexistent." He agreed. She was wrong, but he'd let her believe he was so damn terrible at touching a woman that he didn't know the first thing about foreplay. "After that, we move on to the bigger stuff. By the time the wedding hits, it'll be a beautiful, low-key success story, and I'll have some pointers on how to please a woman."

She hesitated, her gaze on the double doors off to the side, as if weighing her options. The fact that she was hesitating for so long was a bit of a blow to his ego, but he ignored it. Once he had Kagome in his arms and she was no longer fighting him and declaring her hate for him, she'd change her tune.

"I need more incentive than just you helping out with wedding-planning meetings." She said suddenly, turning to him.

"What do you mean?" She wanted something else from him?

"I want an agreement between us, drafted by lawyers so it's ironclad that you'll give up any and all rights to the baby if I agree to this."

Inuyasha's entire body went cold. Give up any claim on his child? Like hell he would. If he did, he'd never see her—or the baby—ever again. It was a gut feeling, and it hurt, because she was still thinking about how quickly she could get him out of her life.

And here he was thinking about how to keep her in his, forever.

He swallowed hard. "Why do you want that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She gave a small, tired sigh. "You never wanted this child, or me. It's not fair to force a child on someone who wants nothing to do with them. I don't need your money, and I don't want child support. I just want to be left alone once this is done."

As she spoke, his mind raced. All right. He could fix this. He could give her what she wanted, and still manage to come out on top. He'd bring in his best lawyer and add a loophole or a codicil of some kind that would give him an out, and he'd just have to throw enough money at her lawyer that he'd overlook whatever out-clause Inuyasha added to ensure that he could still have control of the situation. There was no way he was going to give up any claim to Kagome and the baby.

He wanted them too fucking much. It gutted him to even consider agreeing.

But he needed Kagome, and this was his pass. If he couldn't get her to agree to this, he didn't know what he could do to bring her back to him. To get them back to rights. So he swallowed hard and nodded. "Fine. It'll be as you want."

Was that a flicker of disappointment in her expression? She masked it quickly with a firm nod and then stuck her hand out. "I suppose we have a deal, then."

"I suppose we do."

And he had some strings to pull on the flip side. But for now? He'd just gotten her to agree to let him woo her. It was a start.

She rubbed her nose, as if trying to ease an oncoming headache. "I can't believe I just agreed to this."

"It'll be beneficial for both of us." He soothed, and pulled out his phone. "So, what time should we set up tonight for our first kissing lesson?"

"Tonight?" She looked startled. "We're starting tonight?"

"We've only got two months, Kagome, and I think we'll both agree that I need all the help I can get." He lied. "So it's best that we start right away."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have to guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Kagome felt as if she'd just made a deal with the devil.

She studied her reflection in the mirror, oddly nervous. A short time from now, she was scheduled to meet with Inuyasha at his place so they could go over his first kissing lesson.

Kissing. She was going to teach the man kissing. As if she were the expert? It was something to laugh about. Except . . . she didn't feel like laughing. She felt like panicking. She'd agreed to help him get better at seduction? Why did this feel like she was returning back to the lion's den? She didn't want anything to do with him, especially not in a sexual manner. Last time, it was frankly, terrible. It was disappointing and sticky and she'd gotten nothing out of it except a lot of broken dreams.

Oh, and a pregnancy. Couldn't forget that.

Her hands nervously went to her stomach, where she felt a tiny flutter inside. She didn't know if that was the baby or her nerves. Could be both. More than anything, she wanted to back out. The thought of spending two months with him practicing kissing on her was . . . upsetting. Like getting scheduled for a month of dentist appointments.

But what he'd dangled in front of her had been too tempting to resist.

It wasn't just the help with the wedding—though, god, that had been a blessing after all. Once Inuyasha had decided to take things seriously, they'd quickly settled into a theme, which had Sesshomaru and Rin in total agreement: enchanted forest. Rin had decided to go with the colors green, gold and brown to add to the earthiness of the theme, and Sesshomaru even gave some ideas on what type of furniture he would want along with décor. Now that Kagome had a game plan, she could charge forward with place settings, napkins and tablecloths along with anything else she would need.

More than anything, the wedding would be classy, sweet, and easy. True to his word, Inuyasha had helped her with the preparations and helped out in whatever needed to be done. Now she had to hold up her end of the bargain. He'd done his part to help bring the wedding together, and her lawyer was scheduled to call his lawyer in the morning to discuss the paperwork about abdicating his parental rights, and so now, well, she supposed she had a date to make out with the guy to help him practice his seduction.

She ran a brush through her hair and considered whether she should put on some makeup or nicer clothing. Then she scowled at her reflection. What was she thinking? This was Inuyasha. Inuyasha the jerk. It'd serve him right if she ate a fistful of onions before showing up.

But because she was a nervous wreck, she brushed her teeth anyhow, then packed up her purse and the folder of printouts she'd made and drove to his place. Once she parked in the visitors spacing, she sent him a text so he could meet her in the lobby. And then she waited, clutching her folder, feeling like an idiot and a bit of a harlot at the same time.

She gave herself a pep talk while she waited. 'This will be harmless. You can just tell him about how kissing should be for the woman. You can explain how a girl wants to be touched by a man. Give him some pamphlets, chat about what he should consider changing in his "technique" and then skip out. Zero emotions need to be involved. None. This is just a mutual scratching of backs. By the time she was finished, she felt better, calmer. Two months of meaningless make-out sessions, coming right up.'

But then the elevator dinged and Inuyasha got out, all sexy grin and boyish charm, and she felt flustered all over again. He was wearing the same shirt from earlier, sleeves rolled at the elbows and collar open, but gone were the tie and the jacket. And even though she now hated the man, she couldn't deny that he was utterly delicious for her eyes. His casual saunter toward her and the way his expression looked like a cross between predatory and seductive? Her nipples were getting hard just from him looking at her.

Kagome clutched the folder tighter and reminded herself that he was nothing but packaging. She'd unwrapped the present, so to speak, and had been less than impressed. That calmed her hormones down. She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Mr. Takahashi?"

"Stop it, Kagome." He said playfully, and ignored her hand. He moved to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to him. "We both know each other a lot better than that."

"Yes, but tonight is about business, remember? I just want to make sure the correct lines are drawn."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the lines you've drawn."

Now what did that mean? She frowned to herself as he steered her toward the elevator. Luckily, it was empty, as she didn't think she'd be able to stand making small talk with another person as Inuyasha led her up to his room for seduction lessons.

They got off the elevator on the top floor and Inuyasha kept his hand on the small of her back as he led her to his unit. She hadn't been to his place in months, and pretended great interest in the marble flooring and the black-and-white decor in the kitchen area. Anything to avoid the bedroom.

"Thanks for coming." Inuyasha said, his arm sliding away from her back. He took her purse from her shoulder and set it down on the counter.

"Why are you thanking me? You blackmailed me to be here."

"I don't think of it as blackmail—just . . . persuasion." He gave her a winning look. "You could have turned me down."

"And made my life more of a hell? No thank you."

His easy smile faded. "Is your life hell, then?"

For some reason, she felt as if . . . he was worried about her. That was silly, wasn't it? "This two months are it." She said tartly. Then she thrust the folder at him. "Here. I printed these out for you."

"What are they?" He opened the folder and started to flip through the pages.

"Instructions on how to kiss properly. Apparently you can find anything on the Internet." She shook her head. "Honestly, Inuyasha, I'm not sure how you managed to keep Kikyo for so long without knowing any of the basics."

His lips twitched. "Indeed."

Was he laughing at her? "You have to take this seriously."

"I'm very serious." He tapped the printouts. "This was very thoughtful of you."

"I like to be prepared." She crossed her arms over her chest and rocked in her shoes. "So . . . do you want to go ahead and get this over with?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

She was too nervous to eat anything, and shook her head. "Some other time. Where should we do this? The bedroom?"

His brows went up. "We can go to the bedroom if that'll make you more comfortable."

"I— What? No! Where did you want to do it?"

He shrugged and turned around, gazing around the room. "We can move to the sofa, if you like."

"The sofa is wonderful. Thank you." She charged ahead and moved toward it. It was, like the rest of the decor, black, and she grabbed one of the throw pillows on it and hugged it to her chest as she settled in on one end of the couch. For a guy that needed lessons, he sure was making her feel like . . . prey. "Bring the printouts and let's go over them together. We need to get this right."

"I'm sure that, just like anything else, a lot of it is practice." He tucked the folder under his arm and moved toward her. Yeah, she definitely felt like a gazelle stalked by a lion. "Lucky for us, we have two months to hone my skills."

Lucky wasn't the word she wanted to use for it.

He sat down on the couch next to her, their thighs touching. Goodness that already felt rather intimate. At least he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was reading the first page of the printouts she gave him. She leaned forward to see what he was reading, and the picture on the page was of two people, their tongues barely caressing as their lips parted. For some reason, that picture felt…incredibly intimate and embarrassing. She tucked her hands tight around the pillow and tried not to squirm at the rush of heat moving through her. This isn't going to be fun, hormones. Remember how bad he was? Calm down.

Thing was, pregnancy hormones sort of escalated everything . . . even the need for sex. Which was doubly awkward considering she'd never wanted sex before, and now she really, really felt cravings at the most awkward times.

Like right now.

This was the equivalent of wanting to eat something you knew tasted bad. She knew Inuyasha was terrible at sex, but her body was still responding to his proximity. Her nipples pressed against her cardigan, and she was grateful that she was hugging the pillow, because they'd probably be rather noticeable.

He picked up the first page, read it, and then set it down on the sofa on his other side. "All right, I think I have the gist of it. Shall we begin?"

"Might as well."

He leaned in and she felt the absurd urge to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"What?" He gave her a curious look.

"This is so very ridiculous."

His smile made her insides feel warm. "Yes, but how else will a man like me learn?"

"Hookers?"

"Very funny. I trust you. I don't trust a lot of people, but I trust you."

For some reason, that made the laughter bubbling in her die. He didn't trust a lot of people, it was true. He'd been lonely growing up. His father had passed when he when he was only a month old, and his mother had died from and unexpected illness when he was ten. He'd had Kikyo, but after they'd broken up she realized he'd lost the only person in the world he'd ever let his guard down around. No wonder he'd been such a mess. And knowing made her hate dissipate…just a little.

Kagome remained still, her gaze on his face. It was an oddly tense moment, both of them leaning close together, faces near each other, but neither one moving closer to seal the deal. It was a moment in which she could look at how beautiful Inuyasha was, how close he was to her, and still feel the old ache of 'I wish you would notice me.'

He looked at her, expression thoughtful, and then reached out and brushed his knuckles over the line of her jaw. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

That broke her from her reverie. Her mouth twisted into a half smile. "You need to do better than that. You have to make this believable, Inu."

Inuyasha looked surprised at her response. "You are beautiful. Your skin is like . . ." He paused, studying her and thinking.

"Like what?" She asked, wondering what he would say.

"Like silk."

Oh wow.

"Was that weird? Because I can go with something else, if you'd prefer." He picked up one of the printouts with a flourish, studied it, and then turned back to her. "Kagome, my sweet Kag, your face is as lovely as a blooming rose."

She snort-giggled. "The page says that?"

"Nah. It just says to woo her with words." He crumpled up the paper and tossed the ball of it over his shoulder. "Why don't you think you're beautiful?"

Why were they going back to this? "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

Kagome sighed. "I'm small and pretty average looking. Most of the women guys seem to have an attraction to are tall women who belong on the cover of some magazine. You know, big hair, big breasts, big hips, and big ass. I have none of those things. I'm quiet and I'm short and I normally dress for comfort half the time and not very glamorous like most women do. No one ever notices me. Why should I think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're beautiful."

"Oh, please. You're the one I tried to get to notice me for the longest time, and you never did. Your words hold no weight now." Not now that he'd hurt her and left her pregnant with his baby.

He looked surprised. "You did? When I was with Kikyo?"

"I wouldn't break up a relationship. But after that, yes. But you were too drunk to ever see me." She shrugged, wishing the words didn't still cut like a knife. "Until I threw myself at you and then you just nailed me and left me pregnant. By the way, thanks for that."

He rubbed a hand down his face. "Every day I learn a new, unpleasant thing about myself, it seems." He looked . . . sad.

That bothered her, and it shouldn't have. She didn't want to make him sad. She just wanted them to be done with each other. "Can we please just kiss now?"

Inuyasha's smile returned. "Didn't realize you were so eager, Kag."

"I'm not!"

"Really? You just demanded that I kiss you." He slid a bit closer to her on the couch, so close that her legs were practically in his lap. "Allow me to oblige."

She closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the onslaught of tongue. She could get through this. Lots of people kissed every day. She'd just have to be patient until he got better.

His amused chuckle broke through her thoughts. "You're bracing yourself as if I'm about to power wash your mouth with my tongue."

"Aren't you?" She retorted, opening her eyes. "That's what I seem to recall from last time."

He threw his head back and laughed, collapsing backward on the couch. "Damn. My ego is completely shredded around you." He clasped his hands to his breast, as if shielding his heart. "You never go easy on a guy."

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, but she refused to let it grow. "Should I? I'm just being honest. It really was not good, Inuyasha. Though maybe I should have told you that you were incredible so I wouldn't be stuck here tonight."

His laughter sobered and he gave her a warm look. "I'm glad you're here tonight."

She said nothing, just hugged the pillow tighter. When they were like this. Oh god, she could see falling in love with him all over again. The laughter, the teasing, the simple joy of being in his presence. Of seeing that gorgeous smile beaming down on her. It was easy to forget that he'd shattered all of her dreams such a short time ago.

But everything was different now, and she needed to remember that. "Can we just do this, please? It's been a very long day and being pregnant makes me tired."

"Of course you're tired. Here, you get comfortable on the couch and we'll approach this in a different way." Inuyasha leaped up and moved across the room, heading for the TV. He picked up the remote and started to flick through to the movies on the search index. "Do you know of any good movies that feature a lot of kissing? Maybe for tonight we could just watch it on the screen instead, and slowly move into the real thing."

Oh goodness, that sounded so much better. "Kissing movies?"

"Yeah. Nothing porny, because that won't show me how to kiss properly. Just normal sorts of movies where normal people kiss the women they love."

"And you expect me to know of one?" She teased, but oh gosh, she had a dozen. When Harry Met Sally, Dirty Dancing, Romeo and Juliet, Love Actually, Pretty Woman . . .

"You're the romantic."

She was. "How about Ghost? Have you seen that one?"

He typed in the letters and then pulled it up on the rental screen. "With Patrick Swayze?"

"That's the one."

"Haven't seen it." He clicked the button and returned to the couch. "Rented it, though."

To give the man credit, he didn't mock her for her choice in movies. He must have remembered that she was a hopeless romantic, though she did her best to keep it a secret.

"You want a snack or a drink? We can order something if you'd like."

"Some water would be fine, along with some strawberries if you have any." She said, giving him a grateful smile. Tonight had turned out to be a lot less painful than she'd envisioned. She'd been imagining letting him maul her for hours on end and in actuality, they'd talked and now were going to watch a movie. No kissing.

She was oddly relieved and yet strangely disappointed at the same time.

He returned with a bowl full of bright red strawberries and a bottle of water, then sat down in the center of the sofa. Instead of giving her space, he put his arms around her and hauled her against him, as if it were a date and they were snuggling. And she was going to protest, but his body was warm and she was sleepy and the movie was starting. So she ate her strawberry, drank some water, and let the story carry her away.

Kagome was almost nodding off into sleep—more tired than she'd expected—when a soft brush of something against the back of her hand woke her up. She opened her eyes sleepily and realized that Inuyasha had her hand in his, and he was gently kissing the back of her hand.

"Wha . . . what are you doing?"

"Just practicing. Your sheets said I should practice on my hand." His lips brushed against the back of her hand again and goose bumps prickled over her body. Her nipples were hard and aching, and terrible, distracting urges were moving through her.

"You're supposed to practice on your own hand." She whispered, watching breathlessly as he moved his mouth in a kiss against her hand again. Goodness, she shouldn't be that turned on by watching a man pretend-kiss her hand.

He glanced down at her, a roguish look on his face. "I like yours better. You don't mind, do you?"

Did she mind? God, no. She watched him press another sultry kiss to the back of her hand and her entire body prickled with awareness again. It had to be the pregnancy hormones that were making her that aroused. Had to be.

"Watch the movie." He told her, and then brushed his lips against her hand again. "I'm getting some great pointers."

He expected her to concentrate on the movie when he was making out with her hand? She turned back to the screen and settled in against him again, trying to ignore the fact that her nipples—and her sex—responded each time he pressed a kiss against her skin. And when he stopped?

That bothered her almost as much.

* * *

A weird sort of possessive pleasure took over Inuyasha as Kagome drifted off to sleep against him again. He gently lay her hand down and let the droning of the movie lull her deeper into sleep, though he hadn't been paying a bit of attention to it. He'd just wanted to distract her, to get her to relax.

It had worked, too. She'd entered his place looking as if she were about to go into a war zone. Now? She was curled up peacefully against him, sleeping, her hand still twined with his. Having her there against him gave him a fierce sort of satisfaction. Like she'd finally found the spot where she belonged. He wanted to reach out and touch the fine lines of her sleeping face, but her words about exhaustion made him hold back. He'd be content just to have her rest against him. He didn't need more than that.

Well, his cock did. It ached and strained in his pants, insistent that he should claim her as his own. Inuyasha ignored it, though. He knew that if he had a shot in hell of winning Kagome back over, he'd have to go slowly and give her control.

He could be patient. It might take every ounce of his self-control, but he'd do it.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess:


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

The next night, Kagome seemed less edgy when she arrived at Inuyasha's apartment. Her hair was pulled back into a fat knot at the base of her neck, to keep her hair from her face in the humid air. She wore a plain red blouse with short sleeves and a high neck, and a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite flats. He loved that she didn't care how short it made her look—it was clear that she dressed for her own pleasure and not for his. Something about that confidence just made him that much crazier for her.

"You look great today." He told her. She really did. That red made her lips look like cherries ready to be tasted, and when she moved, he could see her breasts sway under the thin fabric. So, yeah, he was liking it.

She waved a hand at him, dismissing his compliment. "You don't have to suck up to me. I'm stuck here whether I want to be here or not."

Ego on the floor once more. Chuckling, Inuyasha shut the door behind her.

"Did you read the notes I printed for you?" She asked, setting her purse down and moving into the living room.

"I studied them all last night." He told her. He might have also jerked off while imagining her mouth moving over his cock, but he was a guy, not a saint.

"Great! So then if you've got them down, this shouldn't be too onerous." She actually looked pleased. "Maybe we can get this done quickly and I can go back home. I've still got several calls I need to make."

Get it over with quickly? Over his dead body. "Don't get too carried away. Like I said, I'm probably going to need a fair amount of practice."

"Yes, but you've been educating yourself. That should go a long way." She looked entirely too pleased as she gestured to the couch. "Should I sit again?"

"Please do."

She moved to the couch and sat delicately on the edge, then crossed her feet and clasped her hands. "Alright, lay it on me." She said cheerfully, and then she braced herself.

The woman really did clobber his ego every chance she got. Time to show her that he wasn't as incompetent as she assumed. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She stiffened, but relaxed when he didn't attack her. Nor did she position herself as if she was waiting for his kiss. She just looked up at him, a little impatient.

"I read we should probably both tilt our heads." He told her. "The angle helps things."

"Oh, okay." She tilted her head a little and pushed her chin out toward him. "How's this?"

Damn, she was cute. Inuyasha leaned in and put his fingers to her chin, coaxing her form to the perfect angle for his mouth. This close, he loved looking at her. The deep red of her mouth was inviting, her lips full and lush. Her eyes closed as he approached, and her long lashes looked like they'd been dusted with dark feathers. How had he never noticed Kagome before? He couldn't stop staring at her now. Hell, he felt like he could gaze happily for hours at the sharp line of her cheekbone or the way her face formed a perfect heart when her hair was pulled back like it was today.

"Are you going to kiss me or do you have buyer's remorse?" She murmured, eyes still closed.

"Just working on my plan of attack." He told her. "Be patient."

One eyebrow raised, and he wanted to kiss it. Actually, that was what he decided to do. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over her brow in a gentle kiss.

She jerked backward, her eyes going wide. "What was that?"

"A kiss?"

Kagome looked adorably flustered and so confused. "I thought . . . we were going to practice, you know, on the mouth. That's the part you were bad at." She was breathing heavy, her breasts rising and falling in that silky top. Great, now he was imagining her pink nipples again. Fuck.

"I figured I should cover all the bases. You know, all kinds of kissing." And here she said he wasn't any good at foreplay. How he managed to keep a straight face, he didn't know. "We've still got a few days left in the week to conquer the rest of kissing."

"Oh." Her voice was soft. "Well, all right." She licked her lips—god, those lips—and then moved closer to him again.

"I'll need you to stay still." He chided her. "Unless I do something wrong, and then if I do, you need to tell me that you didn't like it, all right?"

She nodded slowly. "I will." Her eyes closed again.

Inuyasha wondered if she'd hit him if he pulled her against him and buried his face in her gorgeous, high breasts. Probably. It'd probably be worth the hit, too. But he restrained himself and cradled her smaller form against him, intent on his original plan. He leaned in and kissed her brow again, and noticed that a tremor shot through her. Trembling with . . . desire? Fear? "You okay?"

She nodded again, silent.

"You should probably put your arms on me somewhere. If we were dating, you'd probably want to touch me."

Her eyes snapped open at that. "We're not dating and maybe I don't want to touch you."

"Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to work on my love words."

Her cheeks flushed and she slapped a hand on his bicep. "Happy?"

"Thrilled." Inuyasha leaned in again. She shivered as he leaned in close, and his dick got incredibly hard. Goddamn. She was reacting to him, wasn't she? He pressed a kiss on her other eyebrow and then pulled back. Her nipples were hard against the thin fabric of her shirt, and he had to bite back a groan. Fuck. This was going to be pure torture. "That okay?" His voice sounded ragged even to his own ears.

She gave him a quick nod and tilted her head back, waiting patiently for more kisses. Her hand on his bicep had curled into the fabric of his shirt, as if she had to hold on to him. He loved that.

Inuyasha leaned in and put his hand to her chin, tilting her face as he gently kissed her cheekbones, her nose, her forehead, her jaw—everywhere on her face that he thought she might like a kiss. She didn't pull away. If anything, she seemed to lean in to his touch. Her mouth was soft and inviting, slightly parted and just begging for his lips, but he forced himself not to move too fast.

"How am I doing?" He asked as he gently nipped at her jaw.

She shivered against him again, and he felt her fingers flex against his shirt. "I think this is . . . good." She sounded distracted, distant. Her other hand went to his knee, as if trying to pull him closer.

Just good? He'd have to do better. Pressing his lips to the curve of her cheek, he moved toward her ear. "What about over here?"

"You want to kiss my ears?"

"Sure." They were as pretty and delicate as the rest of her. His hand went to her ear and gently caressed the shell of one. "Unless you think it'd be a bad idea."

"No, go ahead." She breathed. A quick glance down told him that she was panting lightly, her breasts heaving under the silk blouse, nipples pointing. Christ, she was beautiful.

His hand went to the nape of her neck to hold her, and he leaned in and gently took one earlobe between his teeth, nipping it.

She audibly sucked in a breath.

He should have teased her a bit more. Asked her if she still liked it. But all the teasing in him had been forgotten. Instead, he gently flicked his tongue against her earlobe and then sucked on it, running his tongue over that tiny bit of sensitive flesh.

And she moaned.

Fuck that was sexy. Inuyasha swallowed his own moan and continued to make love to her sweet ear, tonguing and licking her lobe and lavishing it with attention. Her nails dug into his arm, but she was drawing him closer. Her hand went to his hair and she clung to him, holding him there.

Holding him to her ear so he could tongue-fuck it.

Sexiest thing ever.

He pulled back, though, because he wanted to wait and see how she'd respond if he stopped.

She whimpered and pulled him forward, her hands demanding. She wanted this. Wanted his mouth on her.

That was all the encouragement Inuyasha needed. He returned to making love to her ear, tonguing and licking and nipping to see which motions got the most results from her. She loved when his tongue traced the shell, but she also quivered against him when he bit down gently on her earlobe. Hell, she loved all of it, and he wanted to hold her and perform this sweet torture on her for hours. But he wanted more. He wanted to claim her soft, sweet mouth. To feel her open up against him and press her tongue to his. To lick at her mouth the way he was licking at her earlobe. To drive her wild with his kisses. To prove to her that he could arouse her.

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "I want your mouth."

Her lips parted. Her eyes were glazed with need and soft with arousal, and fuck, she was gorgeous.

"Give it to me, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned in, closing the distance, until his mouth was close enough to hers to kiss . . . but just far enough away. He wanted her to seal the deal.

Her gaze flicked from his eyes to his mouth, as if trying to make up her mind . . . or simply trying to think with a brain drugged from his caresses. Did she need encouraging, then? He brushed a thumb over her full lower lip, then pressed it down in the center, parting her mouth just a bit more.

She leaned in, and then she was his.

Their lips met, hers barely brushing against his mouth. It was enough. She was crossing the distance between them, and he'd take it from here. He nipped at her lower lip, pressing gentle, soft kisses there. Kagome was motionless against him, making soft little noises in her throat with each brush of his lips against hers. Did she think he was a terrible kisser? All tongue and no finesse? He'd show her just how careful and patient he could be, and everything he could do with his lips. So he continued to press light, sweet kisses to her mouth, over and over again, coaxing her to part her mouth against his. He was desperate to brush his tongue against hers and see how it'd be received, but he was a patient man. He could wait.

So he kissed her, over and over again. Quick kisses. Slow kisses. Brushes of his lips against hers. Fierce nips and coaxing caresses. With each one, she seemed to melt in his arms a bit more. And with each press of his mouth to hers, Inuyasha's body ached for release. The need to claim her as his own was staggeringly strong.

When her tongue meekly brushed against his, Inuyasha's control nearly came undone. With a groan, he gave up on holding back and kissed her as hard and fierce as he'd wanted to. His tongue slicked into her mouth and he took over, tasting her sweetness over and over again.

There was no turning back for him now. Any thought of giving up on Kagome and moving on with his life? Utterly vanished. She was his. This sweet, giving mouth? His. This timid, eager tongue? His. The passionate woman in his arms? All his. With every coaxing flick of his tongue, he was letting her know that she belonged to him.

When she was gasping for air and making small, mewing sounds in her throat, he gave her one last fierce thrust of his tongue and then released her. His hands remained on her cheeks, cupping her face. It would force her to make eye contact with him, and he wanted to see the look in her eyes.

There it was, he thought with fierce satisfaction as she gazed up at him through her lashes. The need in her dark eyes making them liquid with desire. The softness in her gaze as she looked at his mouth and then back up at him, as if asking for more without saying it aloud. And God, that dazed, needy expression in her eyes? That was almost as good as fucking. Almost.

He leaned in and gently kissed her mouth one last time. "How am I doing?"

"Hmm?" She blinked.

"At kissing?" He nipped at her lower lip, and loved it when she shivered again. "How am I doing so far?"

"Oh." She licked her lips, her tongue darting out to sweep over the taste of him on her mouth. It made his cock ache all over again. "I . . . I think there's definite progress."

He grinned. "But not perfect, right? So clearly we need to practice more."

"Clearly." She breathed, and raised her arms to go around his neck again.

He was all too happy to give her more.

* * *

By the time they called the kissing session for the night, Kagome staggered back out to her car, dazed, and was shocked to see that only an hour and a half had passed since she'd first stepped into his apartment.

My goodness. She sat in the car, staring ahead of her, keys in the ignition and all but forgotten.

Okay, so that was kissing. Real kissing. Kagome touched her mouth in wonder. It felt swollen and just a little bit raw from all the kissing she'd done. And it felt wonderful. More than wonderful, it felt sexy and powerful and needy at the same time. All of her was needy, actually. Between her thighs, she throbbed with heat, and her nipples felt like they'd turned to stone, they were so hard. Her entire body felt liquid and delicious . . . and aching.

If the night in the gardens had been like this . . .

It was confusing, too. After the marathon kissing session? Where Inuyasha had done nothing but kiss the hell out of her and ask her if he was doing it right? It was clear that the man knew how to kiss. It was clear that he hadn't picked it all up from her printouts or from watching a romantic movie or two.

She might have been naïve, but she wasn't stupid. It was obvious that he was pretending to need to "practice" with her . . . but to what end? That was the part she kept coming back to. Did he want to be friends again? Friends didn't give friends scorching tongue kisses. Friends didn't suck on the earlobes of other friends and ask them if they liked it or if they wanted more. Friends sure didn't ask friends to give them their mouth. And friends didn't shove themselves against other friends like wanton hussies and demand those kisses.

She pressed a hand to her flushed cheeks. She'd known the moment he'd started to nip at her earlobe that this was an experienced man. She should've pulled away and demanded answers. Instead, he'd come close to kissing her, demanded that she ask for more, and what had she done? Thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him.

So she was complicit in this.

She was also so, so confused.

She put her seat belt on, started her car, and drove back to her place, her mind replaying the evening over and over again.

Kissing practice, of all things. More like an excuse to kiss her for the next few days. No, wait. The next week, and then they would move on—heaven help her—to more intense sessions. Her entire body prickled with awareness at the thought.

Kagome should've been mad. She should have been furious that Inuyasha had clearly lied to her about his skill. Or rather, she'd told him he was terrible at it and he'd never corrected her. It had suited him to let her think that. But why get two months of sex practice out of her?

_Out of her?_

That was the part she kept coming back to. What was it about Kagome that he wanted? She wasn't so naïve that she thought he'd somehow fallen in love with her. New York was full of women who would take their clothes off—or more—for the right amount of money. It wasn't like he couldn't afford sex. Heck, she doubted he'd even have to pay someone. He could just flash his charming smile at them and they'd fall into his arms, just like she did.

It had to be something with the baby, then. A surge of protectiveness shot through her. It was her baby. He didn't deserve to be in their lives, not after that night in the gardens. But . . . if it was the baby, why had he agreed to give up all parental rights? She'd seen the contracts sent by his lawyer and had sent them on to hers to look over one last time before she signed. All was in motion, and they were both upholding their parts of the bargain.

Could it be that he really didn't think he was good at sex?

She was so confused.

She was intrigued, too, as much as she hated to admit it to herself. Tonight's kissing had set her body on fire. It had made her want more. It had made her wish desperately that she had a vibrator to let off some of the tension in her body. So as much as she was frustrated with Inuyasha and didn't trust him?

She was going back to his place tomorrow night for the next session and not saying a thing about figuring out his plan. If she kept her mouth shut, she got two months of sex "practice" with him—practice that involved him doing his best to please her and make her feel pleasure.

What was the harm in that? It wasn't as if he could get her pregnant.

It was just harmless sex . . . and she was honest enough to admit that she was looking forward to more of everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

**Inuyasha: Morning, you there?**

**Kagome: I was just about to head to the office for our daily wedding meeting. Where are you?**

**Inuyasha: That's what I'm texting about. There was a work emergency & I have to leave town for a few days.**

**Kagome: Where to?**

**Inuyasha: California. I'm hoping to be back in NYC by the weekend.**

**Kagome: But what about our deal?**

**Inuyasha: Guess we'll have to skip a few days in kissing week. Or should we extend our deal by a few days?**

**Kagome: No! We said we would be done by the wedding and we need to stick to that.**

**Inuyasha: You're in charge. We'll just skip some of the kissing lessons. I thought we did okay. What did you think?**

**Kagome: Gotta go. When will you be back?**

**Inuyasha: Friday or so. Maybe Saturday. So . . . kissing? Scale of one to ten?**

**Kagome: I'm not rating you!**

**Inuyasha: I'm going to take that as at least an 8 then. Maybe 8.5**

**Kagome: Shouldn't you be working?**

**Inuyasha: Shouldn't you?**

**Kagome: I am warning you, I'm texting if something comes up.**

**Inuyasha: Fair enough. I do need to go though. Meeting. Later.**

Inuyasha smiled down at his phone, then tossed it aside onto the empty spot on the bed next to him. She didn't rate him, but she didn't disagree with his 8.5 or higher. That was a good sign. He'd noticed that when Kagome got nervous, she tended to try to change the subject. He was learning all the little tells she had. Or rather, he was remembering them anew.

He relaxed and stared up at the ceiling. Now, what to do for the next three days? He hadn't flown to California like he'd told her. That was a lie. It was just that, after she'd staggered out of his place last night, he'd realized that he was moving too fast. He'd been hoping for the kissing to last several days. After last night's heated make-out session, he'd have been lucky to go a week without bending her over the couch and nailing her. The days away would give him a break. It'd give her time to think, too. He wanted to give her space. This little plan of his wasn't about crowding her—it was about making her realize that she still wanted him after all. And if that meant he'd have to forego a few nights of kissing?

He'd just have to masturbate a hell of a lot to make up for it.

Or work.

He supposed he could do that. He grabbed his laptop off his nightstand and logged into his email. Even though he'd recently hired a new CEO that was good at taking things off of his plate, he still needed to check in now and then.

And then he'd masturbate to thoughts of Kagome.

* * *

"So, how's everything going so far?" Sango asked her.

They had decided to meet up for lunch to catch up on has been going on.

"It's been alright. The preparations are coming along nicely." Kagome told her, pushing her food around on her plate. "Hey, so what do you think it means when you make out with a guy and he leaves town the next day?

"That's good, I spoke to Rin and—" Sango stopped once she fully heard Kagome's words. "Wait a minute, hold up! Did you just say you made out with a guy and then he left town?"

"Is that bad?" Kagome asked her.

"Pretty sure it isn't good! So who did you make out with? And are we talking like, fourth base or first base?"

Kagome's face turned scarlet. "First! Jeez Sango!"

Sango waved her fork in the air. "Don't get all huffy with me, Kagome. You're the one that's knocked up."

"Good point."

"So who it was?" Sango inquired again.

"Inuyasha, of course."

"Of course? The last time we talked, you told me that you hated him."

"I'm experimenting in hate fucks?"

Sango's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Ok, why is it you hate the guy and carrying his child, but you're hate-fucking him? There's a disconnect somewhere around here that I am just not getting."

Kagome sighed. "I still hate him. And its part of a deal we made. I fool around with him for two months and he gives up all parental rights to the baby."

There was a long pause before Sango spoke again. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. I know Inuyasha has turned into a bit of a jerk for the last few years, but the thought of him giving up all rights to his own kid is impossible to imagine. Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't want to be a dad?"

"Oh please. Like anyone wakes up in the morning and thinks, wow, I'd really like to change someone's diapers for the next eighteen years!"

"Diapers for eighteen years?"

"Slight exaggeration, but you know what I mean. No one's ever ready to be a parent, but when there's a baby on the way, you straighten up and take care of things." A wistful note entered her voice. "I'm just shocked Inuyasha's bailing out."

"It was my idea." And she wasn't going to feel guilty about it, damn it.

"You don't even want child support?"

"Why would I? I have my own money."

"Yes, but he has billions. And think of how miserable you could make him! Doesn't the fun of misery count for something?"

Kagome smiled. "I don't want my baby to be used as a tool to make someone else miserable. I just want him or her to be surrounded by love."

"Aww, that's really cute and all, but I think all this baby talk is drifting away from the real topic at hand, you telling me all about why you and Inuyasha are hate-fucking."

* * *

It turned out that Inuyasha's lie came back to bite him in the ass. The pretense of being pulled away for work turned out to be very real when one of his offices had a security breach and another employee's laptop was stolen, containing client information for hundreds of small businesses. It was a bit of a nightmare and his new CEO's first opportunity to right the ship, and important enough that Inuyasha himself wanted to be there to ensure things were running smoothly.

Okay, he was still struggling with being hands-off. But he was getting better all the time. Nevertheless, he wanted to be there for this particular situation and chartered a private jet to California, then spent the next three days closeted in meetings to discuss contingency plans, future disaster scenarios, and security breach statements.

He missed the engagement party he was supposed to be present for. And while he didn't give two shits about toasting his brother, he'd wanted to see Kagome in a hopefully slinky dress and spend more time with her. He really wanted to spend more time practicing kissing. Wasn't it just his luck that reality decided to intrude on his bubble?

Inuyasha was returning back to his hotel when his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

**Kagome: I can't figure you out.**

He waited impatiently in the elevator while it crawled up forty floors. He wanted to text her back immediately, but it felt too personal to do it in a crowded elevator. Hell, even one person would be too many. Probably because he got a lot of inappropriate hard-ons when talking to Kagome. He raced to his unit, shut the door, and then flung off his suit jacket and expensive Italian loafers. He took his phone into the bedroom, relaxed on the bed, and then typed out a response to her.

**Inuyasha: Because I'm mysterious and alluring?**

**Kagome: Because you took all the trouble to set up this whole "practicing kissing" thing and now you're not showing up for any of the lessons. Are you avoiding me?**

Fuck. Did she really think he was avoiding her? His entire body craved being near her. She was in his dreams at night, and the image he saw when he stroked his cock in the shower every morning. Avoiding her? If she was in the same room as him, he'd have been all over her.

He wouldn't text that, though. He'd call her instead. If nothing else, so he could hear her voice.

He dialed her number and waited as the phone rang several times. Was she not going to pick up? Fuck, he hadn't even thought about that. This was a woman that had blocked his calls for months on end. If she was mad at him, she'd be perfectly fine ignoring him until—

The phone clicked over. "Hello?"

Kagome's soft voice made his body instantly tighten. Any playful, flirty things he was thinking about saying to her went flying out the window. "Why would you think I'm avoiding you?"

"Well…" She began. "You went to a lot of trouble to force me into this bargain we made, and now you're not showing up for it. What am I supposed to think?"

"You could think that I'm kicking myself for not being there to cash in? Because it's the truth." He rubbed his forehead. "This has been a hellish week on my end. If I listen to one more person complain about contingency meetings—all the while failing on that end—I'm going to lose my shit."

"I'm sorry." She said, but her voice sounded amused instead of sympathetic.

"How's your week been?" He asked, settling in on the bed. His cock was aching, and he pictured her sitting on her own bed, maybe surrounded by fluffy pillows. She'd be reclining, her shirt unbuttoned low, toying with a lock of her thick hair. . . . Christ that was a sexy image. His hand went to his cock and he rubbed it through the fabric of his slacks.

"My week?" She sounded surprised. The throaty chuckle escaped again. "About as well as you can expect. I found a caterer willing to work on short notice, found a baker to create the wedding cake, and Rin and I went dress shopping." She yawned. "Just trying to get things finalized and ready has been tiring to say the least."

"You need me to do anything? Offer my opinion on anything?" Mostly, he just wanted to know if she needed him.

"I'm good. You did make a few decisions, by the way. I had you pick out the cut of the tux and you selected the groom's cake since I needed that information in a hurry."

"I did, huh? How'd I manage that considering we haven't talked in days?" Longest week of his life, too. He absently stroked his aching cock again, entranced by her voice.

"Well, here's something interesting." Her tone turned amused. "I would text you pictures and you'd decide which one you liked. It worked out very well."

That little sneak. She hadn't texted him a thing all week. "And no one called you on your bluff?"

"Not a soul. Turns out that you have excellent taste, Inuyasha." Her voice dropped to a husky note that made his body react. Hell yes, he did have excellent taste. He was starting to think the smartest thing he'd ever done was get drunk and nail Kagome, because it forced him to really pay attention to her, to really see her for the first time. And damn, he liked what he saw.

"I'm glad I could be so helpful." He hoped she didn't notice the tension in his voice . . . or pick up on the fact that he was unbuttoning his slacks so he could free his cock. Jerking off while on the phone? He hadn't done this since he was a teenager, but he craved her, and not having her in his arms? This would have to do. He decided to circle back around to the wedding, anything to try and control his urges. "So you finalized the wedding parties?"

"I did."

"Should I know who's in them?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt." For the next few minutes, he half listened as she rattled off a list of names that meant nothing to him.

"I didn't hear your name." Inuyasha commented when she was finished.

"What do you mean, my name?"

"I mean, what's your part in the wedding?"

"My, you have been gone for a while, haven't you?" She gave him another throaty chuckle that made his cock push against the front of his slacks. He tugged them lower, freeing himself as she spoke again. "I'm the wedding planner."

"You're also Rin's friend and known her since college. You should at least be in the wedding."

"Believe me, she had me as a bridesmaid, and tried numerous times to convince me to take part. But with me being the planner, and already showing, she eventually let me get my way." Kagome replied back.

"Still, you could've been. It would've been nice seeing you in whatever bridesmaid dress Rin had picked out."

"Please, I'm already showing as is it, and with the way I've been eating lately, I'll be the size of a blimp."

"I think you look beautiful."

She chuckled. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha. We both know you're just sucking up to me because you want to extend the deadline for our bargain."

He wasn't. To him, she was beautiful. She was who she was, and she owned it, and he loved that. To him, that subtle confidence was a thousand times sexier than all the overly made-up Barbie doll looking types in the world. "I don't need to extend our deadline."

"No?" Her tone of voice was difficult to interpret. "Are you giving up, then?"

"Not at all." His hand went to his cock and he stroked it absently, his mind picturing her curled up in her bed again, toying with her long hair. "I've got you right now, don't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tell me what you're wearing."

There was a little pause on the other end. "Phone sex?" She sounded scandalized.

She . . . also wasn't hanging up, was she? That meant she was intrigued. "Yeah. Maybe I need brushing up on it, too."

"If it's anything like the rest of your technique? Probably."

Oh, so tart. He loved it. He loved the mock-outrage in her voice and the fact that she wasn't abandoning him at the thought. "So . . . tell me what you're wearing."

"Clothing." She laughed. "You've got to do better than that."

Did he? "All right, then. I'll get more specific. What kind of panties are you wearing?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Nothing exciting, I'm sorry to say. Beige granny panties."

"Fuck, that's hot."

"It is?" A giggle escaped her, and that small laugh made his cock jerk in response. Just listening to her laugh was pure masturbation material. He loved it. Hell, he loved everything about her.

And it was time she realized how much. "You wearing beige panties is sexy to me because it tells me that you don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. I love that about you."

Instead of sounding pleased at the compliment, she gave an unhappy little sigh. "Yeah, the few times I tried to change to get someone else's attention, it's never worked out in my favor."

"You mean me, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"I think it worked out just fine. Look at all the attention you're getting from me." His hand moved up his shaft, and he squeezed just under the crown of his cock. He pictured her hand on his skin, her fingers exploring him. A tremor of pleasure shot through his body and he had to bite back a groan.

Her breath caught. "Are you touching yourself right now?"

"I am. That bother you?"

"Why?" Her voice was breathless.

"Because you're sexy as hell and I get hard every time I think about you. Why wouldn't I touch myself when I talk to you? When I hear that sexy little laugh you do?"

She got quiet.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

A long pause, then her voice returned, but quieter than before. "I'll tell you what I'm thinking if you'll tell me exactly what you're doing."

Ah, fuck. She wanted to visualize it, did she? He'd give her everything she wanted and then some. "What do you want to know, Kag?"

Kagome hesitated, then said, "Where's your hand at, Inu?"

"It's on my cock." He gave it a quick stroke, working the length expertly. "I kept picturing you curled up in bed and I got hard, so I decided to stroke it while I talked to you." He heard her suck in a little breath. "Just being around you gets me hard." He told her, continuing on. "Thinking about you does it for me. Hearing your voice? Even more. I had to wait to answer your text because I was in the elevator and I knew if I started thinking about you, I'd get hard."

He could've sworn he'd heard her lips part. "Oh."

"So I came into my apartment and headed straight for bed so I could think about you while touching my cock. Imagining you touching it." Fuck, he almost came just saying the words aloud. Precum dotted the head of his cock and he pictured her leaning in and tasting it, tasting him.

She was awfully quiet.

"Am I shocking you?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed, and her voice was so sultry. Damn.

"But . . . you're not hanging up."

"I'm not." She agreed faintly. And then her breath caught a little.

Ah, fuck. "You touching yourself for me, Kag?"

He heard her inhale. "I . . . maybe."

Inuyasha groaned. "You need to describe it to me. Where's your hand? On your breast or in your panties?" His own was working his cock, a lot faster now that he knew she was into this, too.

"Panties."

Fuck. Perfection. "Are you wet? Is your pussy all slick at the thought of me touching myself when I think of you?"

She whimpered, and the sound nearly made him come undone.

Was she too shy to talk dirty back to him? All right, he'd take the lead. "I'm picturing you in one of those little sweaters that you like, and some pants. No, wait, a skirt. And you've got it pushed up around your waist with your legs spread so you can play with your pussy while I talk to you. Am I right?"

She made a soft sound that might have been agreement.

Close enough. He'd keep going. "I'm picturing you all slick with honey. So slick that when your fingers touch your skin, they just glide over it like a whisper." His own cock was as hard as granite, desperate to spill in his hands. He wanted to coax more of a response out of her before he lost his load, though. "If I was touching you right now, I bet I'd find you soaked. Your pussy and your thighs would just be creamy with your honey, wouldn't they?"

Her breathing escalated. She was quiet, but he could tell she was listening, and judging by the small, soft sounds she was making? She was into it.

"I can't stop touching myself picturing you, Kagome." He told her, and his hand worked his cock harder. When he got to the head, he'd squeeze tight, trying to pull himself down off the ledge long enough for her to get what she needed out of this. "I'm picturing coming up behind you and lifting that little skirt of yours and finding your panties all soaked at the thought of me touching you. Hell, I wish you were here right now and it was your hand on my cock instead of mine. I'd love to watch you stroke it for me."

"Y-you would?" Ah, Hell. There was so much tension in her soft little statement. Her breathing was faster than ever, her voice husky and almost as raw as his.

"Hell, yes." He growled. "I'd lie back and just let you touch me however you wanted. You could use me how you liked . . . and if you put those sweet, honey-smeared thighs in my face, I wouldn't complain. I'd just hold them tight and start licking."

Her breath caught in a little half gasp. So she liked the thought of him licking her, did she? God, when he saw her again, he was going to hold her down and tongue her sweet canal for hours on end. Endless, endless hours. "Should I start with your clit, Kagome? Or would you want my tongue deep inside you, thrusting like I'm going to do with my cock?"

She made a little mewing noise on the other end of the phone.

"You touching yourself for me? Spreading that wetness all around?"

Her whimper sounded like a yes.

"Play with your clit for me, since I can't be there to do it for you. Rub your finger all around the hood and tease it good. Get yourself all wet and juicy for me—"

Kagome whimpered again, and it turned into a little high-pitched whine. Her breathing stopped.

It was silent on her end of the phone. Then, her breathing started again, deep and panting. Ah, fuck. "Did you just come for me?"

"Oh my god." She breathed on the other end of the phone. "I can't believe I just did that."

She sounded so shy and awed at the same time. He loved it. He pictured her holding the phone to her ear, her legs sprawled in her bed with her hand in her panties. That was all it took for him to finish, and finish fast. With that mental image, he stroked his hand hard up and down his cock, working the head, and came with a hiss of breath. Hot come splattered on his clothing and his hand, and he kept pumping his cock, seemingly coming forever. When he finally felt the last quaking moments of the orgasm finish rolling through him, Inuyasha groaned.

"Did you just . . ." Kagome let the words delicately trail off.

"Hell yeah. All over the damn place."

She giggled. "I'm picturing the horrific tragedy your cleaning maid is going to have in the morning."

He chuckled, amused that she was making such a filthy joke with him. "Okay, not that bad. Just . . . it was a strong one. Probably the best orgasm I've had."

"Mmm-hmm." The skepticism had returned to her voice. "We back to flattery, Inuyasha?"

"Nah. Just telling the truth. And here's another truth for you, Kagome. When I see you again? I meant every word of it. You'd better be prepared to have me go down on you for hours."

It was gratifying as heck to hear her suck in a breath all over again.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially the hot lime I left you guys with! I'll have the next chapter up within my two week period as usual, and like I always say, until next time! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

It was going to be another damn day before Inuyasha could return to New York, and it was killing him to miss all this time with Kagome. It was only one more day, but he wanted to touch her. He craved the feel of her skin and the sight of her smiles. He'd managed to wrangle phone sex out of her again last night, but she refused to FaceTime. Too shy, he guessed, and it made him feel protective of her . . . and made him vow to be that much dirtier in his talk. The moment he wrapped up his last meeting, he was taking a flight back to New York and getting out of the city and away from his business that should've been running itself.

He glared at his CEO as the man bluffed his way through another high-level meeting, and wondered if he'd been too quick to pass off control. But, damn it, he didn't want to spend sixteen hours a day for the next ten years grooming the company for someone else to take over. He wanted to live his life. He wanted to spend time with Kagome. He certainly wanted to see his baby born.

While the meeting, which was the third one of the day, droned on, he picked up his phone and started to Google baby names. Staring at a long list of choices didn't help much, though, considering he had no idea if the baby would be a boy or a girl. It didn't matter to him, because he'd love either one, but he liked the thought of a baby girl with Kagome's ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wondered at what point in the pregnancy would she find out the sex, and Googled that, too.

As early as twelve weeks. Huh. He pulled up a calendar and counted back. It had been over twelve weeks. He immediately texted her.

**Inuyasha: Got a moment?**

There was no response right away, which meant she was probably busy with something, and he impatiently put his phone aside and tried to focus on the meeting. It was probably a good thing she wasn't answering, since he wasn't supposed to care about the baby. That was getting harder and harder to pretend, though. He wanted to ask about it every time he talked to her, wanted to know if she was feeling well or if the baby had started moving and if she could feel it. He wanted to experience it with her and hated that he was being held back.

As the meeting droned on, Inuyasha rubbed his jaw, staring down at his silent phone.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

He glanced up and looked over at Hayes, his recently hired CEO. "Yeah?"

"Did you want to temporarily adjourn the meeting to go over the latest reports?"

Inuyasha nodded and got to his feet. Any excuse to get him out of there. "I need to take care of a few things actually, so I'm going to hand this off to you."

Hayes looked pleased, and the others on the board a little concerned. Fuck it. The man had to take control at some point. Inuyasha grabbed his phone and tablet and left the conference room. He returned to his office where he could have a little privacy and was disgruntled to see that there were still no messages from Kagome. Normally she responded faster.

He decided to contact Rin. She sounded pretty weary when she answered him. "Is Kagome with you by any chance?"

"No, last I checked, she was at home getting some rest. She's been exhausted lately and been napping every day lately."

"She has?" Worry threaded through him. Maybe he needed to insist that Kagome got an assistant. She was pregnant, after all, and this wedding—the wedding he'd concocted—was a lot of work.

"Yeah, and today was a doozy." Rin said, on the other line.

"Doozy how? What happened?"

"Well for one there were the designs on the tablecloths. Which by the way, they sent the wrong ones over. Then there were the centerpieces, as well as the people providing the tables and chair rentals trying to back out. She was up here in my office for a few hours faxing contracts and arguing with people."

That sounded . . . rotten. "What can I do to help?"

"You can help her by taking some of the load off. I tried to tell her to slow down and even insisted I do some of the work, but she won't have it. I know you two are on the outs, but you're still the best man. Talk some sense into her, would you?"

"Of course. And if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her."

"Will do."

"Same message for my brother." Inuyasha told her. He needed to talk to Sesshomaru. It would do Inuyasha no good to try and squeeze time in with Kagome if she was working herself to exhaustion for this ridiculous wedding. "It's imperative that I talk with him. Today."

Because his Kagome wasn't going to wear herself out for this stupid shit. Even if he had to tell his brother to cancel the wedding. Inuyasha was fairly certain, or at least hopeful, that she had gotten over her seething hatred of him and had moved on to simply mistrust. He could work with mistrust. There was no longer a need for the wedding to go on. He hung up his phone and let his assistant know he was unavailable until further notice. Hayes could handle all meetings from this point onward.

He opened his desk drawer to find a pen, and to his surprise, a framed portrait of Kikyo stared back at him. Fuck. He must have shoved this in his desk a while back, unwilling to toss it away. He pulled the picture out and studied it for a moment. Kikyo was smiling, her ebony hair blowing in the breeze, her white bikini bright against the Mediterranean background. They'd taken this on vacation after they'd graduated from college. Even in this picture, though, she looked bored. Complacent. He remembered her wanting to go out every night rather than spend time in the room with him. Funny how he'd been okay with that just a few short years ago. Without another thought for the woman he'd once thought he'd loved, he dumped the photo in the trash.

Hours passed, and by the time his phone rang again, he was on edge. More so when he saw that it was Sesshomaru and not Kagome. "About time." He snapped at his brother when he answered.

"Can I help you with something, Inuyasaha?" Sesshomaru sounded equally annoyed. "Rin tells me you had an urgent message for me."

"Yeah. This bullshit wedding we're putting on? Call it off. Tell Kagome you changed your mind or something. She's running herself ragged trying to please you and Rin and I don't like it. Call it off."

"You want me to cancel the wedding?" Sesshomaru's voice was flat. "After demanding that I have one?"

"That's right. I'll even reimburse you on what you spent so far."

"I'm not canceling."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he paced in his office, glaring at the bust streets of downtown California through the windows behind his desk. "What do you mean, you're not canceling?"

"I mean that my business has doubled in stock and has been exceeding expectations ever since the wedding was announced. I even received a dinner invitation from Ryota Ozeki, who is a big influence in the corporate world. This has been the perfect media event that I needed for this company."

Was he serious? "You don't even want to get married. Calling it off will get you just as much attention as an actual wedding."

"Did you need anything in particular, Inuyasha? I need to go to dinner with Rin." Sesshomaru sounded bored.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "I'm telling you. Call this off. I changed my mind. I will tell every business blog and magazine that the only reason you're marrying is to get ahead in the business world if you don't stop this shit."

"Are you trying to blackmail me? Because if you try to stop this, I will have no choice but to tell Ms. Higurashi that you manipulated the entire scenario simply so she would be forced to spend time with you."

Mutual blackmail? Anger shot through Inuyasha. He was fucking cornered. The moment Kagome found out he was pulling the strings, she'd go right back to ignoring him. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru. Don't you say a thing to her."

"I am glad you have come around to my point of view. I look forward to seeing you at the rehearsal dinner, little brother."

Inuyasha hung up and then flung his phone across the room. That cocky bastard! He wanted to play hardball? Inuyasha could buy his previous company and slash and burn it. He could make Sesshomaru suffer greatly if he liquidated his stock and sold his shares to a competitor. He could do a dozen things to make the man's miserable life, because Inuyasha had enough money to do so . . .and then Kagome would hate him. Again.

Fuck.

He stormed across the room and picked up his phone.

Like it or not, he'd have to ride this bullshit out. Even if he did, though, he was going to make sure that Kagome was taken care of. She was his top priority.

She was his only priority.

* * *

Kagome left her doctor's office and got into a cab, stifling a yawn. She gave the driver the address and settled into the backseat, lost in thought. She had a really busy day and already she was pretty exhausted. She had an appointment with her obstetrician, and scheduled lunch with Sango. She had gone over some quick wedding updates with Rin, scarfed some food, and then had a meeting with the band scheduled to play at the wedding. After that, she needed to talk with the pastor to smooth some ruffled feathers, interview photographers, and a dozen other small things eating away at her time.

But the doctor's appointment had floored her.

She was having a boy.

She didn't know why the gender of the baby had flummoxed her, but it had. Maybe in her grand scheme of things, she'd figured she'd be raising a little girl and it'd be the two of them against the world, much like Kagome and her mother. A little girl? She knew girl things. She could handle that. A little girl would be just fine with one parent, a mommy. But she was having a boy…and she felt so damn guilty.

Kagome nibbled on her lip, thinking about the contract she'd made Inuyasha sign, forsaking his parental rights. Would he be excited about a boy? Probably. She could see someone like him showing up at sporting events and a million other boy things that she'd have no clue about. Did Inuyasha deserve to be in her baby boy's life? She was no longer sure the answer was no. And she hated that she'd done a one-eighty on her values simply because the man was a good kisser.

No, that wasn't it, she told herself as she stared out the window at the busy streets of the city. She'd known Inuyasha to be a great guy in the past, which was what had attracted her to him in the first place. She just hadn't grasped the depths that he'd fallen to when his life had turned upside down.

And . . . he was not just a good kisser, but a great kisser.

She was closer to forgiving, but she wasn't there yet. Understanding, yes. Forgiving, no. She touched her mouth, thinking about his kisses. He was back in the city, would he want to get together and take up where they'd left off? He'd left messages on her phone but she hadn't responded, because she wasn't sure what to say. Maybe she could drop by and see him in person? That or text him to meet her somewhere?

Course of action decided, Kagome paid the driver and got out of the cab, heading for the small, trendy bistro in SoHo that was one of Sango's favorites. Inside the crowded restaurant, she spotted Sango right away. Only…she wasn't alone. Kagome was surprised to see none other than Inuyasha in a pale gray business suit.

"Kagome, look who decided to join us?" Sango said, gesturing to Inuyasha, who gave her a bright smile.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, confused. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him, taking a seat next to Sango.

"I might have checked in on Facebook." Inuyasha said, patting his phone. "And I might have saw that you were going to be here with Sango."

Kagome shot her a look.

"Sorry, Kagome, he must've saw the post I put up earlier." Sango said, regrettable.

"Don't feel sorry, Sango. I've been trying to reach her all day and this is a great opportunity." Inuyasha told her. "I've missed that beautiful face of hers for days now." He gave Kagome a sly wink.

Kagome chuckled and turned her gaze to anything else in the room besides him. It wasn't that she was upset that he was here. Even though he bombarded her girl time with Sango, they all used to be good friends. Maybe this will give Sango and Inuyasha a chance to rekindle that friendship they lost. So why was her face feeling so very hot at the moment? Kagome's cheeks felt like they were scalding. Maybe it was because over the course of the last week, she'd had filthy phone sex with him. Repeated filthy phone sex . . . and now she was going to have to look him in the eye and act like nothing was weird.

"Well to important matters," Sango started. "How was your appointment, it was today right?" She asked Kagome.

"Appointment?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It was nothing and yes, I did." Kagome cut off quickly. "So Sango, tell me about this new client?"

* * *

Despite the initial weirdness of Inuyasha's appearance, lunch was wonderful. It was the first time that Kagome felt she could truly relax in the last few weeks, and surrounded by laughing friends? It was invigorating. They ate lunch, then lingered for dessert, just so they wouldn't have to give up their table. Sango had a terrible sweet tooth and worked on a fudge brownie sundae despite while Kagome and Inuyasha shared a strawberry shortcake. They sipped coffee, talked, and then fought over the bill.

Kagome barely paid attention as Inuyasha put down his American Express Black and insisted on paying. At some point, his hand had migrated to a possessive clasp on her thigh under the table, and her entire focus had gone there. It seemed like he was eager to finish where they stopped in their lessons. She was looking forward to another kissing lesson. Though they were officially on week two now, weren't they? Which meant . . . foreplay.

Which got her all distracted again.

When it was time to leave, the women hugged and headed out the door.

She shouldered her bag and turned to leave when Inuyasha's arm went around her shoulders. "Where are you going, beautiful?"

Kagome glanced down at her phone screen. "I have a meeting downtown with the caterer in a few hours. That's why I didn't call you." That among a few other things. She stifled a small yawn. Her entire body was exhausted from the day, but she'd have time to sleep when she got home.

"Tonight?" Inuyasha shook his head and when they left the bistro, he steered her right instead of left, away from the waiting taxis. "I don't think so."

"You don't, huh?" She should've been irritated at his presumption, but instead, her heart was starting to race and she felt a surge of excitement.

"You've been yawning most of lunch." He told her, and leaned in to brush a lock of stray hair off her face in a tender gesture that made Kagome's knees weak. "You're carrying a baby and you've been running yourself ragged."

"I can't change any of that, I'm afraid. My schedule opens up once Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding is done, but the baby thing won't be fixed for say, the next eighteen years." At his grin, she felt another twinge of guilt. Would her baby boy have his infectious smile?

"You can stay with me tonight." His finger trailed down her cheek.

Her heart fluttered. "I have meetings in the morning with—"

"Cancel them." Inuyasha said, bluntly. "Take time out for yourself for a change. Is the world going to end if the caterer has to wait a few more hours to talk to you?"

"Well, no . . ."

"Are meetings your only objection to spending the night with me?"

Her entire body went on alert. Hot, sultry flashes of the last week's dirty phone calls rolled through her mind, and her nipples pricked. "I . . ." She licked dry lips. She could turn him down. Tell him she wasn't interested in pursuing things outside of the "lessons" he'd forced her into. But she'd be lying to him and to herself. "I don't object to that . . ." When his face lit up, she added, "As part of our . . . practice."

"Of course. I've been waiting all week for a chance to practice on you." His fingers curved to cup her chin and tilted her head back so he could kiss her. Then he stilled, concern flicking in his eyes. "You didn't go into further detail about it earlier, but what was your appointment for? Rin told me you were pretty tired earlier, are you feeling okay?"

"No, it's the baby."

To her shock, his face drained of color. "There's a problem with the baby?"

"I misspoke." She said quickly, and felt even more guilt when obvious relief moved over his features. "The baby is fine. I had an appointment with my obstetrician."

"And everything's all right?" Inuyasha's gaze roamed over her as if he could assess her health visually. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I think you've done enough baby-wise, don't you think?" She meant it as a tease, but when he flinched, her guilt returned. So she blurted out the first thing she could think of. "It's a boy, by the way."

He froze. "A boy?"

She nodded.

His gaze went to her stomach, and then when he looked her in the eye again, she could've sworn his were a little wet with emotion. "Damn."

"I know." She said, softly.

"I'd thought it would be a little girl." Inuyasha's voice was hoarse. "Big dark eyes and dark hair like her pretty mother. But a boy . . ." He rubbed his mouth and looked away. "I know I'm not supposed to care because you don't want me to, but . . . damn. Finding out the gender just makes it that much more real, you know?"

She knew. Oh, how she knew. "I've felt the same way all day." Plus an extra helping of guilt for the contracts they'd drawn up to cut him out of the baby's life.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It's wonderful, Kagome. Congratulations."

A kiss on the cheek. A verbal pat on the shoulder. Was that all she got? Why did she care? She was the one forcing him out of the picture. Why wasn't any of this simple any longer? Why couldn't she just hate him and keep going the way she had been? She'd had her path laid out, and every time she was around him, it just got muddier. Kagome sighed unhappily.

"What is it?" He stepped protectively in front of her and glared at a man trying to walk around them on the busy sidewalk. His gaze moved back to her face and then he scanned the street again, possessively looming over her.

That little action made her melt inside. He was looking out for her. Trying to take care of her in the only ways she'd let him. That cinched her decision for her.

She put her hand on his lapel. "Take me back to your place?"

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I'm sure you guys can guess what's going to happen next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys, it's been awhile, but I'm back with a new chapter! First of all, I hope everyone is staying safe and practicing proper sanitation in this rough time. I know since I'm stuck in my house, I figured now was a good time as any to update this story. This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope this can take your minds off of what's going on, for a least a little bit. Also, we have the long awaited juicy lemon in this as well so I hope you all really enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have the guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

A boy.

Inuyasha didn't know if he should have been excited or devastated at the afternoon's events. He'd left his office and come running the moment Sango had posted online that they would be having lunch together. He'd missed seeing her, and the glimpse of her in the restaurant, laughing and chatting like old times had gotten him fallen hard all over again. She was radiant. Lovely and glowing and sparkling with happiness, and he was the fuckup in the equation trying to squeeze himself into her life, to take whatever crumbs she'd throw in his direction. He was fine with that.

Then he'd found out she had a doctor visit and he'd nearly lost control, imagining the worst. Kagome miscarrying. Getting sick. But it was a normal check-up, and the baby was a boy. It wasn't that the gender mattered. He didn't give a shit. It could've had two heads and nine arms and he'd have been fucking ecstatic. It was that finding the gender out had taken things from this is happening at some point to this shit is real and it is happening now. And he was devastated at the thought of her cutting him out of her life after Sesshomaru's joke of a wedding.

But then she'd sweetly reached for him and asked him to take her home, and his heart had nearly burst. He'd take her back to his place, and then he'd pleasure her for so long and so hard that she'd never think again about leaving him. He wanted her craving more. So tonight? Tonight he had to be perfect, because everything rode on pleasing her.

Kagome was quiet and self-contained as they rode in the taxi together back to his place. He brushed his hand against hers and was pleased when her fingers laced with his. The only sign of nervousness on her otherwise impassive face? Her sweaty palm.

Hell, even that was adorable.

He was nervous, too. There was too much riding on this. He tried not to fidget as they entered his building and went up the elevator to his apartment.

When he opened the door to his apartment, Inuyasha immediately wanted to close it again. The place was clean, he had a maid that came in daily and tidied things up, and it wasn't as enormous or lavish as other apartments because he didn't need the space for himself. What bothered him was that everywhere he looked, he saw old reminders of Kikyo's touch. The couch she'd insisted upon getting, the rug she'd wanted to cover the hardwood floors, the ugly vase she thought would make a great centerpiece for the gigantic wooden table that dominated his foyer.

It felt wrong to bring Kagome back there. He'd never paid a bit of attention to the furniture before now. Hell, he was a guy. He didn't think about furniture, period. But seeing Kagome walk in reminded him that he'd changed mentally since he and Kikyo had split, but like the photo lingering in his desk, there were signs of her here, too.

"Looks the same as it ever has." Kagome commented, setting her purse down on a nearby end table.

Had she been to his place before? He racked his brain, trying to remember. Ah, a holiday party a few years back. Shit. How long had he been overlooking the best thing in his life? How had he never invited her back in the years since? "It's all going to change."

She looked back at him, curious. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Hiring a decorator on Monday. I'm tired of the look here. Feels . . . old. Outdated." Like it was someone else's place entirely.

Kagome gazed about the room, nodding slowly. She stepped into the living area and ran a hand along the hideous leather sofa that was so damn uncomfortable but had cost a small fortune. "It's nice but I can understand wanting a change. What were you thinking of doing? Something more classic?"

"What do you think I should do?"

She looked back at him, startled. "Me? I'm not a decorator."

"No, but you have excellent taste. I've seen the weddings you put together. You have a good eye for classy touches."

The look of pleasure on her face at his words, made him hungry for more. He wanted that. He wanted to see that look when she was under him. When he told her she was beautiful. When her body was clasping so tightly around him.

"Something warmer, maybe." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at him. "It's a little cold the way it's set up right now, but some warmer colors and a few softer pieces and it'd be very cozy and homey. Unless you want the place to appear bigger?"

"Nah, I like cozy." He especially liked the way she said it. "I'm just one guy. I don't need a massive place."

She nodded and her hand went to her stomach briefly. "My place is pretty small, too."

The baby. He'd forgotten about the baby. As much as he wanted to drop to his knees and press his face to that gently rounded stomach, he forced himself to hold back. "You going to upgrade once the lemon arrives?"

She made a face at him. "Lemon?

"Yeah, your four months along now right? I read somewhere that once you reach fourteen weeks, the baby is the size of a lemon." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. For someone who wasn't supposed to care about the baby, he sure knew his information.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"About upgrading." He reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't really given it much thought. Actually, I haven't had much time to think at all, lately."

"That's because my brother's an asshole."

Kagome gave him another ghost of a smile and wandered toward his short hallway, where his office and bedroom were located. She paused in the doorway to the master bedroom, then chuckled. "Well, I suppose that answers my question before I ask it."

"What question?" He followed after her, curious.

As he rounded the corner, he saw his bedroom was just as he'd left it this morning, a mess. Yesterday's suit jacket was still tossed over a nearby chair, the bed was unmade, ridiculous throw pillows that normally decorated it (another Kikyo thing he'd always hated and simply tolerated) were on the floor. On the left side of the bed, his laptop, several printouts, and a wealth of Post-it notes were scattered.

"I was going to ask if you've kept busy lately, but I see that you have." She looked over at him, and her lips twitched with amusement. "Taking your work home with you?"

He rubbed his head, rueful. "That wasn't the plan. I hired a CEO to take over the running of things but he's having trouble jumping in and taking command. This last week has been nothing short of hellish."

"Guess all of this means you haven't had much company lately?" She delicately nudged one of the pillows with her shoe. Her voice was light but she wasn't looking at him.

"Why would I want company?" He said, bluntly. "All I want is you."

Kagome looked up in surprise, her face soft.

"It's true." He told her. "You may not believe me yet, but that's fine. I'm good with waiting." You're it for me and I don't care how long it takes.

She bit her lip and glanced around his room, as if desperate to look anywhere but at him. "We should probably talk, Inuyasha."

Oh no. "We should talk" was usually the herald of something bad. He didn't want to talk. Tonight, he wanted her in his arms and they could talk tomorrow. He'd missed her too much to let this opportunity slip past him. "Did you really come up here with me to talk, Kagome?" He asked, closing the distance between them.

She blinked stunned, a dusting of red gracing her cheeks. She looked so adorable and innocent to him right then. Inuyasha contemplated unwrapping her like a present. She was all buttoned up in one of her favorite blouses and her hair was pulled back into a tight knot that he was just itching to undo.

"Well?"

"No." She said, softly. "No, I suppose I didn't."

Good. He continued to study her, drinking in the sight of her body. He loved that she was smaller than him, barely reaching his shoulder. He itched to hold her against him, to explore with his hands the curves that pregnancy was giving her. He had dreamed of her small breasts with their pink tips, and—

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you just staring at me?"

"I'm trying to figure out which part I want to unveil first." He rubbed his chin and circled around her, making a big show of examining her clothing. "This is all part of my practice."

"I see." There was no mistaking the amusement in her voice. "Do let me know if you need me to participate in any way."

"Oh, I will." He stepped directly in front of her and reached for the tight knot of hair at the back of her head. "Can I undo this?"

She nodded, the expression on her face serious, intense. Kagome didn't play in bed, he realized. She took everything as deeply serious as she did the other aspects of her life. He was fascinated by that and determined to break through that rigid control a little. It was all right with him if she channeled that intensity into the bed. He'd love nothing more than that.

His fingers felt for the tie holding her hair back . . . only to not find anything. "Uh, how do you keep this in place?"

Kagome chuckled, the sound throaty and oh-so-wicked to his ears. "I have a clip and several pins, actually. Do you want me to do it?"

The only thing sexier than him letting her hair loose was her doing it for him. "Please do." He let his hands drop back to his sides and watched as she expertly began to unravel her gorgeous hair. Pin after pin came out, and with each one gone, the black mass of waves grew a little looser. A thick lock escaped and hung at her jaw, torturing him with its subtle motions as she continued to work on losing her hair.

Then, with a single move, it was free, and her rich black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Inuyasha groaned at the sight. With it down, she went from lovely to utterly breathtaking. His fingers itched to drag through that long, luxurious mass, to spread it through his fingers and let it flow over his skin. "God, you're beautiful."

"Mmm." Her voice sounded as if she didn't quite believe him, but she gave her hair a little toss and ran her fingers through it anyhow. "Easy to say that when I'm about to get naked with you."

"Easy to say it, full stop." Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her.

Another flash of whiskey-muddied memory rolled through his mind, of Kagome with thick curls held back by a shiny headband, gazing up at him. Her low-cut costume. She'd had her gorgeous hair loose that night, too. Damn. Being drunk that night had caused him to miss out on all kinds of good things. Never again. As long as she was his to touch, he'd be sober so he could enjoy every second of it.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

Kagome nodded and tilted her head up in anticipation of his mouth.

As if he could resist that? With a fierce surge of pleasure, Inuyasha buried his hands in her hair, cradling her head, and his mouth swooped over hers. Her soft lips parted under his kiss, a silent plea for more, and he was all too happy to oblige. Greedy for the taste of her, he plundered her mouth with his tongue, thrusting and claiming it the way he'd claim the rest of her shortly. She whimpered against him and her hands went to his arms, curling against the sleeves of his shirt as if she needed support to remain standing.

He loved how responsive she was. She didn't scream her pleasure like some women, or demand things, or even make filthy requests. But her subtle movements, her sighs, her ways of angling her body for his attention, the way she gasped, he knew what each one meant and he hungered to wring more from her. He licked deeply at the sweet well of her mouth, and her tongue curled up to meet his with each taste of her. Kagome's mouth was bliss. Sinful, utter bliss and he could've kissed her for hours. Hell, part of him wanted to. She was deliciously pliant under him, giving no matter how much he demanded, and silently begging for more with each little stroke of her tongue against his. But he'd been away from her for too long, the last week felt like an eternity and his body was craving more than just kisses from her. Now that he had her in his arms and in his bedroom? She was going to get everything he had to offer, and he was going to make her realize that one drunken encounter wasn't what she should judge him off of.

He pressed small kisses to her mouth, and then began to kiss and nip along her jaw. "I'm going to strip you naked and touch every last inch of you."

"All right." She sounded so calm. It was almost as if he'd asked her to hand him the newspaper instead of demanding to take off her clothing.

That made him pause. He kissed her mouth again, because really, it was irresistible, and sucked gently on her lower lip. When he released it, he murmured, "You're not nervous?" He remembered quite distinctly that her first time was that drunken incident in the gardens. The memory of those words was burned into his brain.

"Should I be?"

The little smile touching the edges of her mouth was so damn sexy, he couldn't resist kissing it again. "This is your second time having sex, right? Most people are nervous for a while."

The delicate little snort she gave was charming. "I've already had a worst-case scenario, Inuyasha. Bad sex in a public spot, no foreplay, no orgasm." She ticked each grievance off her fingers. "Then you got me pregnant."

"Ouch." He really was the worst ever. And he was going to make it up to her, even if he had to spend the next six years kissing her bare feet. Or six decades. Whatever it took.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just telling you the truth." She leaned in and brushed her fingers over his mouth, that small touch sending shock waves straight to his groin. "The way I see it, tonight can go two possible ways."

"I'm listening."

"Either you're as completely terrible as I expect, and we can practice until you get better, like I thought. Or . . . you're amazing and you've been lying to me this entire time just to get me in your bed."

Well, when she put it that way . . .

"Which do you want it to be?"

"Considering I would rather not be the recipient of another round of truly terrible sex?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damn. You really do have a way of flattening a man's ego."

She tapped his lower lip with her finger. "Consider it payback for you being a jerk."

"Fair enough." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. "But I intend on making you yell out my name tonight."

"Fair enough." She echoed, gazing up at him with such serious eyes. "You're welcome to try."

"Oh, I'm going to try, all right. It's my new goal." He kissed her fingertips again, liking that she visibly shivered at the small caress. "Make Kag lose her mind and scream my name out."

One of her eyebrows arched. "Do I seem like a screamer to you?"

"What can I say? I'm a man that loves a challenge." He clasped her hand in his, and then lowered their linked palms to her side so he could lean in and kiss her. "And I intend on having a lot of fun trying."

"You'll forgive me if I point out that you should try and make this fun for me, too?"

Oh, it will be. But Inuyasha only grinned at her. Let her be full of reluctance and doubts. They'd be gone by the time he was done with her tonight. He wasn't leaving this bedroom until she was an utterly boneless, sated mess. . . .who had screamed his name at least once.

And to start out? He needed to get that adorably skeptical look off her pretty face. "I did promise you foreplay, did I not?"

"You did."

"We should probably start with undressing, then. May I?" He released her hand and put a finger to one of the buttons on her blouse, right under the high collar. No sexy, low-cut flashes of skin for Kagome. She was all business, clothing-wise. He kind of loved that. She was like his own sexy teacher fantasy to undress. Except, well, she was a wedding planner, but he didn't care. It was Kagome, and that was enough fantasy for him.

This time, she visibly swallowed, and then nodded. "Of course. This will go much faster if we're undressed."

"Didn't realize you were so eager."

"The sooner we're naked, the sooner we're done."

"Kagome, I do believe you could give classes on how to easily shatter a man's ego." He teased, and undid the first button. The hint of smooth skin underneath made his dick twitch in response, and he moved immediately to the second one and undid it, too. The barest hint of cleavage was revealed, and he had to bite back a groan. He glanced up at her face and noticed she was watching him with a peculiar expression. "What is it?"

"You're sweet."

Damn. Had that slipped out? Time to own it. "What would you do if I said I was in love with you?"

"Call you a liar?"

"Then call me a liar, because I am." He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose to take the seriousness out of his statement.

"You're a liar or you're in love?"

Such a dubious woman, and such delectable breasts were being revealed to his swiftly unbuttoning fingers. "Why don't I show you which one I am?" He brushed aside the filmy fabric of her blouse, revealing black lacy bra cups and breasts that were far more generous than he remembered. He groaned. "Fuck."

"What?" He watched as she visibly stiffened a little.

"I was expecting beige or white. But seeing you with a sexy bra?" He shook his head. "My dick wasn't prepared."

Her small, throaty little laugh made his entire body hum in response. "My breasts seem to have blown up like balloons over the past month or two. I had to buy some new lingerie and figured I might splurge on something . . . pretty."

Was she blushing? Ah, fuck. Were her nipples hard through the lacy fabric? He dragged a knuckle over the tip of one breast and loved that she sucked in a breath, loved that he could feel the tiny, hard peak through the fabric. "Were you thinking of me when you bought this?"

"So arrogant." She whispered.

"That's not a no."

She just bit her lip and he knew he had his answer. And damn if that didn't do all kinds of urgent things to his body. The need to push her down on the bed and claim her for his own was surging through him, but he forced himself to return to slowly unbuttoning her blouse and revealing more satiny skin. All of this was his, and he planned to enjoy every last inch of her tonight.

He planned to make her enjoy it, too. It would mean nothing to him if she didn't.

When her blouse was finally opened, he tugged it down her shoulders and tossed it on the floor, then gazed his fill at her. She stood proudly, almost as if daring him to comment on her gently curvy body, her stomach starting to curve outward. Her slacks had elastic panels at the waist, no doubt for the growing baby and he saw a few stretch marks peeking out from under them. None the less, she was still lovely.

Inuyasha circled around her, wanting to drink in the sight of her in her bra. Her back was mostly hidden by that waterfall of thick hair, and he grabbed a handful of it and pulled it gently over her shoulder, exposing the back of her delicate neck and the lines of her spine. "God, you're beautiful."

He hadn't realized she was holding herself rigid until she seemed to visibly soften. He guessed Kagome didn't get a lot of compliments, and resolved in that moment to make sure she always felt beautiful around him. He leaned in and gently kissed a spot on her shoulder. She shivered, and he continued to kiss his way across her shoulders, pressing his lips against her skin over and over again. When he got to her nape, he dragged her hair into his hand again and held it up as he leaned in and kissed the back of her neck.

A full-on tremor rocked through her.

"I do believe you have a sensitive neck." He murmured, and touched his tongue to her skin.

"I . . . guess I do." Her breathing had quickened.

"I like that." He kissed it again, then began to move his way forward, licking and sucking at the side of her neck. His arm went around her waist and he pulled her back against him, and she fit just perfectly there tucked against his front. It was as if she were made for him, and this way, he could make love to her neck as much as he wanted. "Tilt your head for me."

She did, and he nipped at her luscious skin, then tongued the spot. Her body shuddered against him, and he couldn't resist reaching up and cupping one of her breasts. A little moan escaped her then, and he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hard nipple, toying with it over and over again. Fuck, she was so sexy it was making him wild. He wanted to drive her insane with lust. He wanted to show her that he could give her pleasure, so that when she looked at him, she quivered with need instead of just giving him that endlessly patient look.

Kagome's head tilted back until she was pressing against him, and then she arched her back, the motion thrusting her breast against his hand. "You like it when I touch you?" He murmured, gently pinching her nipple through the fabric.

A wordless little moan was her response. He could tell she liked it, though. Kagome's signals, subtle though they were, told him everything. It was in the way she wriggled against him, the way her breathing quickened, and the soft sounds she made instead of saying yes, more. She didn't have to ask, he'd gladly give her more. Inuyasha's hand slid away from her breast—though he didn't miss the gentle noise of protest she made in her throat—and moved to the waistband of her sensible slacks.

"You're quiet, but I think you do like it when I touch you, don't you? You like my hands on you?" And he slipped his fingers into the waistband.

He could feel her suck in a breath, felt her body tense against his, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she tilted her neck a bit more, so he could continue to kiss it. Oh, he'd do that all right. He'd do that and more. He pushed a bit further, hand moving into her panties. There were the curls shielding her sex, and then he touched her folds.

She was soaking wet.

Inuyasha groaned. "Fuck, you're so damn wet, Kag. You like it when I touch you?"

Her shuddering breath was the only response he got.

That was all right. He'd make her respond, wouldn't he? He knew how to touch her to make her body sing, and he'd show her that right now. His fingers slid over the wet seam of her folds, gliding and stroking through her slick warmth. His soft, sweet Kagome. Touching her was paradise. He could stay here for hours and just let his fingers play over her body, endlessly teasing her. But he wanted to do more. He wanted to give her more than just teasing. He pushed his fingers a little deeper and sought out her nub. The tiny bud was stiff, and her entire body jerked against his when he grazed it.

Kagome moaned and reached backward, her hand going to the back of his neck, her other moving to press over his hand. He paused. Was she going to make him stop? But instead of pulling his hand away from her, she pressed his fingers back against her, encouraging him, guiding him.

Fuck that was hot.

Inuyasha groaned and rocked his aching member against her backside. He pressed a finger against her nub and then tapped it, testing her responses. He noticed that her body grew tense against his when he circled it with a slow, wet fingertip, and that her fingers tightened against him when he did. He switched to circling strokes over and over again, and felt each little shock as it ran through her body.

"Can't wait to bury my face here." He breathed into her ear and then nipped it. "You're going to coat my face with your juices, aren't you?"

Her entire body shuddered against him and she gave a small, wordless cry, her eyes squeezing shut. Had she come already? That was damn sexy. He wondered how many times he could make her come in one session of lovemaking.

Only one way to find out, he realized with a grin.

She kept trembling against him, so he continued to glide his finger against her pearl in leisurely circles, saying filthy things into her ear as he nibbled on it. How he was going to use his tongue right where his fingers were, how he was going to drink in her taste, how he was going to lick her for hours until she was screaming for more. Her lips parted and she whimpered long and loud, and then eventually pushed his hand away, her orgasm finished.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "That was sweet." He murmured, cupping her mound. He loved how gloriously wet she was, and how he could hold her so possessively against him. He itched to find that small, sensitive pearl again and wring another orgasm out of her, but he had more plans for her body and he wanted her naked. "How am I doing so far?"

Kagome's shuddering breath told him everything. But then she said. "Adequate."

Aha. A challenge. He did love a challenge.

"I can do better." Inuyasha told her, and slid his hand out of her pants. His fingers were wet with her juices and he brought them to his mouth, hungry to taste her flavor. "Delicious."

"Is it?" She sounded breathless. Or maybe titillated. Or both. He'd take either one.

"Mmm-hmm." He licked her juices from his hand, pleased that she watched. "I'd offer to share but I'm a greedy bastard."

Her cheeks heated. "I'm not sure I want to taste myself, thank you."

"You'll taste yourself on my mouth after I lick that sweet pussy of yours." He loved the look on her face as she blushed. Oh, he was so going to do everything he was promising and more. Kagome was delightful to tease, and even more delightful to touch. "Now, though, I want you naked."

She nodded.

He released her, pleased when she swayed on her feet, as if boneless from her orgasm. She righted herself a moment later and then unzipped her slacks, dropping them to the ground and neatly stepping out of them. Her panties were as delicate as her bra, telling him that she'd been thinking more about their relationship in the last week than just their phone calls. It made him have hope. Hope that she wouldn't hate him for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome daintily stepped out of the panties, and his mouth watered at the sight of her ass, beautiful and tight. Her hips were lovely, her skin smooth and her curves soft. He wanted to run his mouth over all of her, especially when she turned and he saw the dark thatch between her legs. He wanted to bury his face in those curls and claim her as his own again.

"You're lovely, Kagome. I don't care if you believe me or not, but I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it. I'm the luckiest man in the world because I get to have you right now."

She smoothed a hand through her long hair, then drew some of it over her breast as if to hide herself. "I looked better naked a few months ago, before this." Her fingers skimmed over the gentle swell of her stomach.

'Impossible, because now you're rounded with my child and mine in all ways.' He thought but didn't say aloud. "I think your body looks gorgeous just like this."

Her mouth twitched with amusement. "Because of these?" She cupped her breasts and jiggled them.

God, had he thought his cock couldn't get any harder? He was clearly wrong. The sight of her clasping her own tits was making his balls tighten, need throbbing through him. "Because of those." He said, and filled his hands with her breasts, caressing her. "And because of these." He continued, sliding his hands down to her hips. Then, he went back to her stomach and traced his fingers over it lightly. "And because of this."

Her expression grew soft. "Inuyasha . . ."

He couldn't help it, he knew he was supposed to not care about the baby, but fuck that. She was beautiful, and she was his, and it was his son she was carrying. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her belly. "Hmm?"

"You . . . you need to get naked, too."

He looked up at her and grinned. "I can do that. Do you want to undress me or shall I do the honors?"

"I want to do it."

Again, she surprised and pleased him. He liked that she was both curious and eager. Shy, yes, but absolutely willing to try things. A man couldn't ask for more. He got to his feet and took a step backward, then extended his arms out to his sides. "Do with me as you like. I'm all yours."

A wicked little smile curved her face. God, that was cute. She threw her shoulders back, that glorious hair cascading down her back as she moved toward him. Her hands went to the front of his jacket, and she fisted the lapels and dragged him down to her height and pressed her mouth to his.

Inuyasha groaned again. Heaven help him, was she going to turn into the seducer in their game? His cock might not be able to handle it.

She broke the kiss and then nipped at his mouth, imitating his actions from earlier. "You're quite a bit taller than me, you know."

"Want me to get you a stool?"

She chuckled, the sound throaty. It made him throb with need. "Very funny." She jerked at his jacket, sliding it down his shoulders, and then turned around him, slowly tugging it off.

Kagome studied him, and he knew there was no hiding the erection that strained at the front of his pants. Hell, he didn't want to hide it. In his fevered fantasies, he wanted her to get curious about it and explore him like he had her. But she moved back to his front and began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt, her body close enough to his that his erection brushed against her with every movement.

When she pulled his shirt open, it revealed his white undershirt and she gave him a teasing look. "So many layers. You dress quite demurely, Mr. Takahashi."

"I don't like to flash cleavage during board meetings."

Laughter pealed out of her, and he was utterly enchanted. Had he thought she was beautiful before? She took his breath away, especially when she smiled and shook her head, clearly amused by his joke. "Just makes it a bit more effort for me."

"Let me know if you get tired and I can take over."

She snorted and tugged his undershirt free of his belt. "If I get tired, you will be the first one I let know." Her hands pushed his undershirt up, and he knelt so she could pull it over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up.

He rubbed a hand over his chest. "Want to pause and admire the scenery?"

"Do be quiet." Her hands moved to his chest and she trailed a finger over one nipple and then down the center of his chest to his happy trail. "I'm concentrating."

"Am I distracting you? I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not sorry about any of this. I like you putting your hands on me. Feels like I've been waiting forever for this moment."

She gave him another quieting look. He chuckled. He tended to ramble when he grew nervous around her. She was just too damn distracting, with all that gorgeous skin and luscious hair, and those tits. He couldn't forget those tits. Hell, he wanted to reach out and caress one right now, but he was pretty sure she'd smack him down with another quelling look. Plus, she was getting a lot closer to his groin, and he wanted her to touch him there. He couldn't help it, he was a guy and they thought with the little head downstairs. Nothing wrong with that, especially when her fingers were stroking his happy trail and playing along his stomach muscles. She was heading in the right direction.

Kagome peeked up at him through dark lashes, and then a wicked smile curved her mouth. "You're just dying for me to do this, aren't you?" And her hand grazed along his member.

"You know me too well."

"I do." She said, thoughtfully. "I've always known you well." And her hand stroked up and down his groin once more.

That sobered him. Not her touch, though that was amazing, but her quiet statement. While he'd been wrapped up in his own little world for the last few years, she'd been watching him from afar and loving him. And he'd thrown it all away.

_Never again_, he promised her silently. _I never will hurt you again_. "Am I an ass if I say I'm glad?" His fingers stroked down her arm, ever so lightly.

"I suppose not." She bit her lip and then began undoing his belt.

A moment later, her hands went to the fastenings of his slacks and then she pushed his zipper down. His cock was jutting out from his boxers, the head leaking so much precum that the fabric was sticking to his skin. He was aching for her to touch him. His entire body was tense with need. Hell, if she didn't touch him again, he didn't trust himself not to pin her to the bed and start dry humping her, slacks and all.

When she looked up at him again, uncertain, he closed his eyes and groaned out a single word. "Please."

"All right."

A moment later, her small, soft hands pushed his pants down, tugging his boxers with them. His member sprang free, and then she was caressing him with her fingers, letting them dance lightly over his skin. He nearly came right then and there.

"Your skin is so hot right here." She murmured. "Is . . . is it okay if I touch you like this?"

"I think I'd fall to pieces if you didn't."

Her warm chuckle made his entire body jerk. He wanted those smiling lips and that breath on his cock, against his skin. His mind went to dark, erotic imaginings, of her getting to her knees and dragging her tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft—

"Can I . . . can I taste you?"

Oh god, she was killing him. Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists at his sides. It didn't matter that he was standing in front of her with his pants around his ankles, dick in the air. He just knew he would die if she didn't do as she'd asked in the next moment. "You can put your mouth anywhere on me you want, Kagome."

But he was sure as shit going to open his eyes for this next part.

When he opened his eyes, she was studying him with that intense expression on her serious face. Like she wanted to make sure she got things right. "Trust me, you can't fuck this up." He told her. "It'll feel good no matter what you do."

She nodded and then reached one finger out to graze the head of his cock. He clenched hard in response to her touch, his balls drawing up tight. As he watched her finger moving on his skin, more precum beaded on the head. He was dangerously close to blowing his load, and that couldn't happen. Not yet. Not before he pleasured the living daylights out of her. She dragged her finger through the droplets of precum, spreading them on the head of his cock. Then, with a sly look at him, she put her finger to her mouth and sucked it. And holy hell, he was going to remember the sight of that for the rest of his damn life. He'd never seen anything so erotic.

"Salty." She murmured.

"So are you." Hell, he sounded as raspy and rough as a chain smoker . . . and had about as much control.

"Can I . . ." Her cheeks flushed and she peeked up at him again. "Can I touch you like you did me? To make you come?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. Ah god, where was his restraint? "If you do that, we're gonna be done before we start, and I have far too many plans for that sweet body of yours."

The soft smile curved her mouth again. "I keep forgetting that your stamina is terrible."

Well, hearing that helped him come down from the ledge a little. Jesus. Time to stop playing and get to work pleasuring the fuck out of his woman. He shucked his pants and stepped out of them, then moved forward and pulled her against his naked frame. "I promised you foreplay, didn't I? Get your fore ready to be played, woman."

She was rapidly having to reassess his sexual prowess as he pressed kisses to her neck and moved their twined bodies, ever so slowly, toward the bed. He'd been playing her all along. It was clear that he wasn't unskilled in the slightest. It was also abundantly clear to her that she wasn't mad about his little game. It had been done to get her back in his bed and prove to her that he could give her great sex, and okay, there wasn't really a downside to that. Actually, it wasn't just great sex. It was mind-blowing so far, and he was just now mentioning foreplay. Heaven help her, they'd have to scrape her off the ceiling by the time he was done.

She'd already orgasmed fast and hard, and that one single orgasm had been better than endless years of self-pleasure, all combined. Masturbation felt good, of course, but having a man bite and lick at her neck while he stroked her? Dear God, she'd nearly melted into a puddle in his arms. The orgasm she'd had was on steroids, bigger, harder, and more powerful than any she'd ever had before.

His hands on her changed everything, and it was probably safe to say that he was going to ruin her for masturbation for the rest of her life. Her own hands couldn't do nearly the things his could, and now she'd be craving him like an addict. She really should have told him to stop for her own peace of mind. But she didn't, because she wanted more of those intense, mind-shattering orgasms. She wanted the full package, the foreplay, the penetration, the home run at the end, everything.

The backs of her knees bumped against the edge of the bed and she nearly fell backward, wobbling against him for support and dragging her attention back to the moment. "W-What are you doing?"

"Pushing you back into the bed so I can have my wicked way with you?"

"You could just ask." She said, her tone pert. Not that she was mad. She wanted him to have his wicked way with her, too. God, did she ever.

"I could. 'Kagome, could you please lie down for me so I can tongue your pussy for the next hour?'"

Her entire body shivered at his words. She dropped to the edge of the bed, her knees weak. She couldn't seem too eager. "W-Will it help you practice?"

The terrible man licked his lips as he gazed down at her. "Very much so."

"I thought we were going to do foreplay?" She said, faintly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not forgetting about those pretty breasts of yours." He tapped a hand on her shoulder. "Now, lie back for me."

"Any particular way?" Even as she asked, she eased herself backward, feeling oddly self-conscious though she did her best not to show it. This couldn't be the most flattering angle of her now-plumper pregnancy body. She swung her legs onto the bed and curled them slightly, resisting the urge to squeeze her arms together so her breasts would look fuller.

"You look beautiful just like that." Inuyasha gave her a melancholy smile and moved onto the bed next to her, then propped himself up on his side so he could gaze down at her body. "Now, let me have a moment just to admire things."

"Take all the time you want." She was rather proud of how confident she sounded just then. Not rattled at all at the thought of the man she'd been in love with for years staring down at her naked body when it wasn't at its most attractive.

He propped up his chin on his hand for a long minute, gazing down at her face.

"What?" She asked when he didn't move to do anything.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just like looking at you."

Damn it. She felt a surge of pleasure at his words. She should've been mad at him, remembering that night in the gardens when he did her wrong, and did her wrong so badly. But all she could think about at the moment was the gold of his eyes, the way he gazed down at her so covetously. She loved that feeling. She wanted it to go on forever.

For a long time, he just gazed down at her, and the longer it went on, the more utterly aware of him Kagome was. Her nipples prickled, aching and hard. Her skin felt intensely sensitive, even though he wasn't touching her, and she felt her pulse surging, seemingly centered right between her legs, as if she could still feel the orgasm from earlier. He reached out and gently brushed locks of her hair outward from her face, spreading them like a halo around her head.

"You're incredibly beautiful, do you know that?"

Her traitorous heart thumped. If this was just him practicing his seduction, she didn't want to get too flattered. "I'm pretty sure every man tells a naked woman in his bed that she's beautiful."

"No, they don't." Inuyasha said, bluntly. "Just take the damn compliment, all right?"

"All right."

His hand went from her hair and smoothed down her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her skin, his lips moving over her in a tender way that gave her goose bumps. He gave her shoulder a second kiss, even as his hand skimmed lower and then brushed over one of her nipples. She sucked in a breath. Just that small caress had sent a riot of pleasure through her body.

"I love your reactions." He murmured, brushing his lips over her shoulder again. "Love the way that just the changes in your breathing tell me everything I need to know. Like when you start breathing faster, it tells me you want more." His hand cupped her breast, his skin scorchingly hot against hers. "The gasp tells me that you're surprised at how much you just felt, and that tells me you're particularly sensitive right there." His thumb rubbed on the underside of her nipple, and liquid heat surged through her body again, even as she arched into his touch. Oh god, that felt amazing. Such a small touch, but it felt ten times more intense when he did it than when she'd done it to herself.

"And when I scream your name, as you think I'm going to?"

He idly circled one of her nipples with his fingertips, teasing her with small, maddening circles. "That tells me I've done my job right. I won't accept anything less, you know. I have a lot to make up for."

"Hence the foreplay practice." Oh god, he was lightly tugging at her nipples, making them stand taller. Surely that shouldn't have felt as good as it did. Surely he'd put his mouth on her soon, and lick and nibble at all the places he was touching?

"I'm going to be honest." Inuyasha said, pressing another kiss to her shoulder before starting to slide down the bed, kissing his way ever so slowly toward her aching breasts. "Even if I didn't need practice, I'd still want to touch you. Still want to make you scream with pleasure."

And her traitor heart fluttered all over again.

She watched, holding her breath, as he got up on his elbows and continued to kiss further down her body, careful not to lean his weight on her. Kagome's hands went to the pillow behind her head and she dug her fingers into the pillowcase as he moved to her breasts, his mouth hovering over one taut peak.

Please….Please.

Slowly, achingly slowly, his lips parted and she watched as he leaned in and gently took the tip into his mouth. A hint of teeth, a flick of tongue, and Kagome whimpered. She watched, utterly fascinated and aroused as he rubbed his lips over one nipple, teasing it before sucking on the tip. He'd lavish attention on one breast, toying with the tip, caressing the globe of her breast and then nipping her before tonguing the sensitive skin. Then he'd move to the other breast and repeat the action, until her entire body was pulsing with need and her breath was coming in short, sharp little pants of arousal. She couldn't help herself, any more than she could look away from his mouth moving over her skin.

Inuyasha looked up, eyes sultry, his mouth wet from the attention he'd been lavishing on her breasts. "I bet your pussy's wet for me again, isn't it?"

Kagome sucked in a breath, her mouth working silently. The yes on her lips died in silence. She didn't even have to say it. He knew. The possessive way he grinned at her, then slowly dragged his tongue over one aching nipple? Oh, the terrible man knew how aroused she was. She was so wet she could feel it just by pressing her thighs together.

"Quiet?" He teased.

There was too much going on. She couldn't coherently speak. Not without saying too much. She just bit her lip and gave him a challenging stare.

"Guess I'll just have to find out for myself, won't I?" He began to kiss lower down her belly.

Her breathing sped up at that. Oh god, he was going to go down on her? She'd already orgasmed once and was primed and ready for the next one. She'd . . . well, she'd kind of thought that they'd just go straight to the sex now. She was fine with that, truly she was. Her body ached to be filled in places that she'd never even ached before. She felt empty and wanted his body covering her. She wanted him pressing into her, and she wanted to see if she could have an orgasm from that. But the wicked, wicked hanyou just flicked his tongue over her belly button and kept going south.

"Wait!" She blurted.

Inuyasha lifted his head, brows furrowing. "What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

He tilted his head, giving her an odd look. "Well, I thought it was pretty obvious, but, okay. Right now I'm kissing your belly and I'm going to move lower and kiss your pussy until I have you screaming."

"Ah, maybe we should, just . . . you know."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Get on with it?"

"Get on with it?" He sat back on his haunches, with a look of pure frustration on his face. "Kagome Higurashi, do you or do you not have an aversion to oral sex?"

"No aversion? I've never had it, so I can't imagine that . . ." Her voice trailed off. "No aversion." She said, quickly.

"Do you or do you not like the thought of my tongue on that sweet pussy of yours? Or me licking that tasty little pearl until you scream?"

She bit her lip. Her entire body was already quivering with need. She felt like she was going to come apart at the seams as it was. If he tongued her like he was saying . . . "It's too much." She whispered.

His angry expression softened. "Too much what?" His hand idly stroked her thigh, as if trying to comfort her.

For some reason, that made her relax a little more. "I just . . . everything's so intense."

The smile returned to his mouth. "Do you trust me, Kagome?"

"I shouldn't."

His smile turned rueful. "You shouldn't after our previous experience, but that wasn't the question. Do you trust me?" He enunciated the last sentence, each word punctuated by a tiny thump of his finger against her thigh. "In bed, right now. Do you trust me to give you another orgasm?"

She felt breathless at the thought. "Exactly how many was the game plan tonight?"

He chuckled. "As many as I can give you before I lose my own control." His hand went to his lap and he stroked himself idly, and her mouth went dry at the sight of that. How did this feel for him, lavishing all this attention on her body without getting a single thing in return . . . yet? "I just don't want you to waste your time if you don't have to—"

His eyebrows went high. "Did you just call oral sex a waste of my time?"

"I just meant that I'm already—"

Inuyasha leaned forward and his hands went to her thighs before she could even say the words. "I promised you foreplay and orgasms, and you're going to get them, dammit. Waste of time, indeed." He muttered.

And with one swift motion, he pushed her neatly clasped thighs apart. Oh, she was wet. She could feel it the moment her legs came apart and the cool air brushed the tops of her thighs. She was soaked, actually, to an embarrassing degree. She'd never been so aroused, and it was clear he knew she was wet, because he groaned at the sight of her spread thighs and his lips curved in that mouthwatering little grin of his.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm about to dive in and waste my time for a bit."

"Inuyasha—"

He leaned in, and then his mouth was on her flesh. A sharp squeak erupted from her throat and then she fisted her hands in the pillow behind her head again. Oh god. Oh god. He wasn't going slowly like he had with her breasts. He'd delicately made love to those. He was devouring her.

His tongue stroked over her folds, brushing over her nub and sending shock waves through her body. She heard his groan of pleasure, and then felt him part her folds. "You're so fucking sweet. So delicious. I can tell right now I'm gonna be down here for hours."

Kagome whimpered. Her breasts ached, her nipples tight, but it was nothing compared to the sensations crashing through her from his mouth on her sex. He pushed one thigh up until her leg was bent, and then moved it over his shoulder. The other one quickly followed suit, and then, dear lord, she was straddling him as he buried his face between her legs and tongued her for all he was worth.

And oh god, it was incredible. Kagome pulled the pillow out from under her head and bit down on a corner, because his mouth—oh god, oh god, oh god—was everywhere. He was licking every inch of her, and just when she thought he was slowing down, he'd stroke his tongue over her nub, making her entire body jerk in response. Tension began to build in her body, and she moaned as he dragged his tongue over her pearl again in the most deliciously frustrating movement ever.

His head jerked up. "Was that a moan?"

She shot him the finger, still biting down on the edge of the pillow.

Inuyasha gave her a delighted look, utterly pleased with himself. "Clearly I must be doing something right to squeeze that out of my lovely but silent Kagome. I'll just have to redouble my efforts."

Oh god, she was going to die of pleasure overload, she thought as she watched him lean in again, and then his mouth disappeared between her legs. She felt his tongue flick over her again, and couldn't resist a second moan when she realized he was watching her as he licked her, as his tongue moved over her nub.

Her hips bucked when he pressed his tongue hard against her pearl and then began to slowly stroke. This time he wasn't leaving it and letting his tongue dance away to torment other parts of her. His attention had moved there full time, and he licked and sucked at the already-sensitive bud, constantly teasing it. She felt a finger push against her core, and then he was stroking one digit inside her, even as his mouth clasped over her nub again and he sucked.

Another one of those hateful groans escaped her, and she bit down harder on the pillow, her breath moving in and out of her nose, making her sound like a bull about to charge. She didn't care. His mouth was the only thing that mattered anymore, and when he dragged the tip of his tongue in a circle around her nub, and then thrust into her again with his finger. God. When he added a second finger and started pumping into her harder, pleasure built in her body like a tidal wave, until every brush of his tongue on her flesh was scorching her and sending endless shockwaves through her body. She barely realized she was undulating in time with his finger thrusts, or that one of her hands had gone to his head and was clinging to his hair, holding him in place as he tongued her.

Her legs knew she was about to come before she did. They tightened over his shoulders and suddenly her entire body felt as if it were stiffening. Her groans turned into whimpers, and then she tried to push his head away because it was too much, and she was going to shatter and explode and oh god, he wasn't moving his head away but tonguing her with even more enthusiasm, his fingers pumping into her even faster—And then she came, biting down on the edge of the pillow, a muffled scream rising in her throat. Her entire body clenched and she felt her folds spasm around his fingers even as he thrust into her. He was murmuring something against her flesh, something about how sexy she was, and how her taste was amazing, and how wet she was and to keep coming for him, but it was all lost behind the dull roar of the blood rushing through her body as the most intense orgasm of her life seared through her. And then seared through her again…and again. Because with each ripple of orgasm, he wasn't stopping but pushing her harder, making her come even more until her entire body felt wrung out and her head was pounding and still he licked her. Her legs jerked with every rasp of his tongue over her sensitive clit, and still he didn't lift his head.

Kagome unclenched her teeth from the corner of the pillow. "Inuyasha." She breathed out, his name turning into a little whimpery gasp when he kept licking her. "Inuyasha, stop, please. I can't take any more. I'm going to die if you make me keep coming."

His chuckle was pure male satisfaction. That was fine, let him be satisfied with himself. Job well-done. She certainly had no complaints. Her entire body felt like a nice, quivery puddle of well-licked goo. Her eyes closed and she ran her hands down her body as he set her thighs down and moved back up on the bed next to her. When she opened her eyes, his face was inches from hers, his lips reddened from his efforts.

"Want to taste yourself on me?" His face was flushed and sweaty, but his eyes were bright and she could feel the jut of his member against her side, as insistent as ever. And she wanted to please him, especially after the effort he'd gone through to shatter her entire world, twice now.

So she lifted her mouth for a kiss, and when his tongue swept into her mouth and his hand caressed her face, holding her against him, Kagome lost herself in the kiss. He tasted like Inuyasha and . . . well, that musky taste had to be her own. A blush scalded through her, though she didn't know why.

He nipped at her lower lip and then began to press small, attentive kisses to her face. "I'm the luckiest man alive right now, Kagome."

"Mmm." She was the most boneless woman alive.

He lifted one of her arms and placed her hand against the back of his neck, indicating that he wanted her to hold on to him. She did, and he stroked his hand down her arm, caressing her skin, and then moving lower to tease her breast. Her nipples responded instantly, and to her surprise, another hot, dark surge of pleasure moved through her tired body.

"My Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, and then his body settled on top of her. He pressed another light kiss to her mouth, and then his hand slid to her thigh, pulling her legs apart so he could settle in between them. A moment later, she felt the hard press of his member against her womanly folds.

His mouth claimed hers in another deep, intense kiss even as he pushed into her.

Kagome gasped against his lips, startled. It didn't hurt, but she'd been unprepared for the intense feeling of fullness, of stretching. Of possession. Of being completely owned by him.

"Did I hurt you?" His tongue flicked against her upper lip, as if coaxing her.

"I'm fine." She breathed.

"Then can I move?" He nudged his hips and she felt him press deeper into her, and she realized that he wasn't quite in all the way yet. At her nod, he moved his hips against her again, and the feeling of pressure and fullness continued to grow until she felt as if she were being impaled by something much larger than the cock she'd handled earlier.

But then he paused and began to kiss her again, pressing his lips over her face, her neck, and her ear over and over again. After a few moments, the tight feeling went away, but the sensation of being owned? She felt that more than ever.

Inuyasha pushed into her again, a small stab, and she made a soft noise in her throat. The sensation of him thrusting into her was like that night in the gardens, except . . . not. This time, there was no invasive feeling, no uncomfortable rasp of dry flesh shoving into hers. She was wet and slick and when he stroked into her again, it felt good deep inside her belly. He began to pump slowly into her, his movements careful and his gaze on her face, watching for her reactions. And she? Well, she wasn't quite sure what to do. So she ran her hands over his biceps and tried not to blush as he stared down at her with that intense, possessive look on his face as he stroked himself into her.

"Should I be doing more?" She asked after a moment.

His laugh was harsh, brief, as if he were about to lose his breath. "I think if you did any more, I'd be done too early." He buried his face against her neck, and when his tongue brushed against her skin, that ripple of pleasure returned to her body, and when he thrust once more, it seemed to ripple even deeper inside her. Oh. She wanted more of that. Her arms tightened around him and she gingerly lifted one hip, trying to meet his next thrust, to increase the friction between them.

"That's right." He gritted. His hand went to her hip, and then he was holding her against him, at the angle he wanted. When he thrust into her again, it was harder than before, but it also hit her body in different spots. Again, that elusive ripple of pleasure returned to her belly. "Fuck, you are hot, Kag. I want you to come with me."

She nodded, but when he started to thrust harder, that ripple didn't return. Was she doing something wrong? Her brows creased with worry, and she held tighter to him as he pounded into her. It felt good, but it wasn't the intense explosion like before when he'd slipped his fingers through her wet folds. It was more elusive, and she'd be damned if she knew how to find it.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to." She told him, smoothing her hands over his shoulders. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his gorgeous body, and she couldn't stop touching him. She wanted his weight bearing her down, covering her. She wanted to run her tongue all over him and watch him lose control. But that could wait for another day. "Don't worry about me," She whispered. "I already came twice."

A growl escaped his throat. "Fuck that." He pressed a quick, hard kiss to her mouth. "Get ready for number three."

"Inuyasha, I don't—"

His hand moved between them, and then she felt his thumb push between her folds, sliding down to rest against her nub. Her voice died because in the next moment, he thrust, and she felt everything like a rocket-blast through her body. All the pleasure from earlier, plus the deep ripple inside her belly? It returned full force and she clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"That's right." He rasped in her ear. "You fucking take that pleasure. It's all yours."

All she could do was cry out his name and cling to him as another orgasm exploded through her, fierce and instant. Every movement of his hips, every thrust of his cock pressed his thumb against her sensitized pearl and made her body explode with sensation. She lost all sense of where she was. Her world didn't exist beyond the hard, spearing thrust of Inuyasha's body into hers, the maddening rub of his thumb against her nub, and his skin and voice all around her. She might have been biting his shoulder and crying out things like yes and please and more and right there and oh fuck, but it all sort of blurred together. He pounded into her furiously and she loved every moment of it, even when she was screaming his name.

And then, somewhere in that blurry abyss of pleasure, he stiffened against her and called her name out. And he murmured something like love and mine and then she felt his entire body tremble with the force of his orgasm. He pressed between her thighs hard, body stiff, and she clasped him against her and licked at the skin she'd bitten, and then he collapsed on top of her, and oh, mercy, it felt incredible. His weight on top of her was almost as much of an aphrodisiac as anything else. She loved it.

Eventually he sucked in a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Damn, Kag."

Yeah, she kind of felt like that, too. Wrung out…depleted…replete…awed. All of the above.

He turned his face to hers and pressed a few quick kisses on her mouth. "Let me get a wet towel so I can clean you up. Be right back."

And then he was pulling his gloriously damp, sweaty body off of hers, and she felt a keen sense of loss. He could have stayed collapsed on top of her forever and she wouldn't have minded. Because in that moment? It was just him and her, and it had felt as if he belonged to Kagome and no one else. She'd loved it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was for it until it had disappeared again.

But he returned a moment later, his body flushed, and member still reddish and stiff. She propped up on her elbows, frowning. "Did you . . . did you not . . ." She let the question trail off.

Inuyasha looked down and then grinned at her. "Well, that's flattering for a change, I might add, since you love to stomp my ego." He winked and toweled himself off. "But it takes a few minutes for the works to go down. Doesn't deflate like a balloon."

"Oh. Of course not." How silly of her to even ask.

She made a noise that was more of a meep than anything else when he pushed her thighs open. But he wasn't going to try and wring a fourth orgasm out of her, it seemed. He gently cleaned her thighs and sex free of her juices and his own leavings. And that was kind of sweet . . . and it was weird that she was disappointed that there was no fourth orgasm on the horizon. Because really, she wasn't sure if she could take another. But her body seemed damn willing to try.

Once she was cleaned up, he tossed the towel into a hamper and then slid back into bed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him and spooned her body against his. His mouth went to the side of her neck and he pressed a few idle kisses there, and his hand went to one of her breasts, cupping it as if to say 'I own this.' And again, she didn't mind that at all. At this moment? She liked being owned and possessed by him.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you asked if I was either a liar or in love?"

Vaguely. Her mind was pretty mushy at the moment. "Mmm?"

"Did you decide which one it was?"

She thought for a moment. Her heart ached at the thought, but she willed it silent. "Pretty sure you're a liar." She felt him stiffen against her, and felt as if she'd said the wrong thing. Like she'd hurt his feelings. And that . . . sucked.

'He hurt you, too. You can't forget that just because he gave you one night of good sex. You have to be stronger than that.' She thought.

Kagome didn't want to be, though. She wanted to go back to the starry-eyed girl who loved a wonderful man, even if he'd never noticed her. Because back then, she'd have done anything for Inuyasha and she'd have never hurt him for the world.

"I don't lie about everything, you know." He said, after a moment, and then smoothed her hair aside so he could kiss her ear.

"Mm-hmm." She murmured, unwilling to commit to a response. Seemed like everything she said hurt him one way or another.

"Like when I said I'd have you screaming my name when you came? That definitely wasn't a lie." He nipped at her ear. "Though the biting was a nice plus. I could do with more of that."

She smiled and turned around in his arms to bite him again. Maybe on his nipples. Maybe there was room for a fourth orgasm after all. "Is it time for me to have my wicked way with you, then?"

"Have mercy, woman. Let a man catch his breath." But the gleam of challenge in his eyes told her that he wouldn't need long.

This was good. Playful Inuyasha was good. Playful Inuyasha couldn't be hurt by what she said—or didn't say. She'd just have to coax Playful Inuyasha to the forefront a bit more.


	12. Chapter 12

BlueMoon Goddess: I wanted to take this time to just mention something, and no it's not directed to anyone in particular, I just know that some people have read this story, and others I've done, and mentioned about the plot and such. Yes, I know that I take plots from other books and just replace the names. Yes, the original plot isn't mine and that is why I have a disclaimer in every chapter. In addition, I know that I'm not the only person who's done this before, because I've read a few stories on here that someone took a plot and basically copied the entire story word for word and just changed the characters names. So, please don't act like I'm the only person who's actually done this and act like I'm stealing. Because, I'm not, I never claimed this was mine from the start. However, I will say that just because I've done this doesn't mean that everything is taken from the book. I have made certain changes and try to at least differ from the original plot and add new twists of my own.

Again, please don't take this as me getting angry, or I'm singling people out. I just wanted to be clear, in case I never did so before and that people won't get the wrong idea. I still hope people will continue to read these stories, because I do enjoy doing this in my free time and I'm sure for some, it's hard to find some good fics on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have to guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Kagome woke up, completely disoriented, to light kisses on her neck and shoulder, and familiar fingers teasing her nipple.

"Morning." Inuyasha murmured, pulling her closer to him.

"What time is it?" She smoothed her hands down his arms, fighting a yawn. He'd kept her up late last night, and she wasn't quite alert yet.

"Sometime after nine." He thumbed her nipple even as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She should've been home already. Her phone was probably blowing up, and she'd missed her meetings and her tight timeline was going to be shortened by another crucial day she didn't have and…she didn't care. Inuyasha's mouth covered hers and when he pressed between her thighs, she opened for him and didn't think twice about phones or anything else.

It was well over an hour later by the time they'd made love again and Kagome had showered. She was still yawning as she wrapped a towel around her hair. "I really should be heading out soon. I've got a million things to do." She called out to him from the bathroom, rubbing a hand on the mirror to see her reflection.

Even as she said the words, she hated them. For a brief, shining moment, she didn't want to leave to head to her office. Heck, she didn't even want to return to her own cozy apartment. She wanted to crawl right back into bed with Inuyasha. It didn't even matter if they had sex again, though she was certainly game for it if they did, she just wanted to spend time with him, and to touch him and have him touch her back. To feel like someone in a relationship instead of a woman whose normally quiet life seemed to be coming apart at the seams.

Kagome pulled the towel off her hair and stared at her reflection. She wore no makeup, and her face was a little raw around the corners of her mouth from kissing. Her hair was a tangled, wet mess, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep. But she knew that Inuyasha found her sexy. Strange and impossible, but would he be trying so hard if he didn't?

She realized that she hadn't heard his response to her question about leaving, and wrapped the towel tighter around her body and peeked out of the bathroom. "Inuyasha?"

He had his laptop in bed, amidst the tangle of covers, and was typing furiously. An intense frown of concentration marred his face.

"Inuyasha?" She asked again.

He looked up at her. "What? Sorry. It's just . . ." He rubbed a hand down his face and groaned. "More work shit. My new CEO has no backbone in taking this over. He wants to schedule another meeting with the department heads in EMEA."

"EMEA?"

"Europe, Middle East, and Africa. It's not necessary but he's emailing me wanting to make sure I'm on board with things." His head went back as if he was staring up at the ceiling, but his eyes were closed. It was the posture of someone completely defeated. "I'm going to have to go back to California for another day. Maybe two."

"Oh." She was disappointed, of course, but she understood. Sometimes business called, and he had a billion-dollar multinational corporation. "Of course. Don't worry about it, I'll just see myself out and I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" He leaped from the bed, and she saw he was still as naked as when she'd left him. Her cheeks pinked at his naked body approaching her, and he put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "I don't want you to go."

She chuckled. "I don't want to go, either, but I've really and truly got a ton of work to do."

He didn't release her. He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass. "What kind of work?"

"Well, I have a lot of meetings—"

His face lit up. "I have this thing called a phone and a laptop. You're free to borrow them . . . and stay in my bed."

Kagome rolled her eyes . . . but the idea wasn't a bad one. There were a lot of meetings and things to be done, but she had her notes in her email and her email was on her phone, and her laptop was in her bag. She could work remotely and just catch up on things tomorrow. Theoretically, there wasn't a way for anyone to catch up at this rate, but the lure of staying in his bed was awfully tempting.

"I'm not sure . . ."

"Stay." He insisted, his hands moving over her skin. "I'll take you into my office and show you around the place. We can go have lunch together, and then we can come back here and I can have you for dessert."

"That is the worst line." She teased.

"Ah, but is it effective?"

It seemed it was, because she decided to stay.

* * *

The rest of the day was busy, but wonderful. He made her breakfast as she ironed her sad, wrinkled blouse and slacks and put them back on. At least she lived in the same city, and not too far from his apartment. They could run over and grab her a change of clothing before heading into his office. After breakfast, they cabbed out to her apartment, changed clothing, and then headed downtown. Kagome typed emails and texted responses frantically with every spare moment, but she didn't regret her decision to stay.

At Inuyasha's office, Fire Rat Outsourcing, things were quiet but busy. He led her into a conference room next to his office and brought her a laptop so she could work while he attended a meeting. After the meeting was done, they regrouped to head to lunch, and Kagome found herself giggling into her soup and sandwich as he told her a frustrating anecdote from the meeting itself. It seemed that Inuyasha had been running things for so long that he didn't know how to pass control off to his new CEO, something she pointed out to him. The man kept going back to Inuyasha because he had never given the new CEO full control and constantly stepped in to handle situations. He didn't like hearing it, but he didn't disagree with her, either.

After lunch, he brought her back to his office, and Kagome's thorny heart softened a little when he reached for her hand, holding it as they got into the elevator together. "You want a tour of the place?" He asked.

There was such boyish enthusiasm in his face, how could she possibly deny him? "Of course."

So they toured the building, from the cafeteria on the first floor to the human resources department, to the call center that was buzzing with incoming calls. The place was busy but organized, and it was clear to Kagome as they walked through department after department that Inuyasha knew every inch of the company. He'd put in endless hours to make the place a success, and it was finally paying off for him.

_He could be broke and you still wouldn't care_, a niggling voice whispered in her ear. _You're just as lovesick over him as you were before._

She wasn't, was she? But when he reached for her hand and smiled at her as he led her through to the next area, she suspected that she was only kidding herself. And heck, if she was kidding herself about that, why not go the full-court press? She stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"Tired?" Inuyasha noticed it instantly.

She nodded. "Thinking maybe I should stay overnight again, if you don't mind."

The pleased look on his face made her tingle with happiness. This was how things should've been before. Of course, there was no reason why she couldn't enjoy things as they were now. Did it mean she had to stick her head in the sand a little and ignore any misgivings? Maybe. Did she care? At the moment? No.

* * *

_One Week Later_

**Inuyasha: You ready for some practice tonight?**

**Kagome: Are we still pretending its practice?**

**Inuyasha: I'm pretty sure I could "bone" up on my skills.**

**Kagome: Stop, seriously.**

**Inuyasha: Should I send you a picture to convince you of my all-consuming lust?**

Kagome hid her phone as Rin entered the meeting room, just in case Inuyasha was going to carry through with his threat and send her naughty photos. "Morning, Rin."

Instead of her normally bright and effusive greeting, Rin just smiled and sat down across from Kagome. That was strange.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head and pursed her lips. "I'm fine, it's just . . ." She bit her lip and looked down.

Uh-oh. Kagome's heart sank. She hoped her friend wasn't having cold feet. Though Kagome knew lots of brides tended to panic before the wedding, so that wasn't so unusual. She handled that all the time.

"Rin? You know you could tell me, right?" Kagome told her, encouragingly.

Rin's expression was troubled. "Um…" She could barely look at Kagome at the moment. "It's not that there's a problem, really. The dress is beautiful. I'm really happy with how things are turning out. It's everything I always dreamed off." Her smile was polite. "I'm just . . . I'm worried."

"Do you not want to marry Sesshomaru, Rin?"

Rin licked her lips and looked away. "I just . . . Tell me. Are you sleeping with Inuyasha?"

The conversation change was startling. "Of course not." Kagome lied. "We're just working together on the wedding."

"C'mon Kagome. I might not be the best at reading certain things, but I know something is up with you two." Rin said. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"How…how does Inuyasha look at me?

"Like you're the best thing in the world and he'd do anything to have you."

Oh. Kagome's stomach fluttered, and she felt her nipples tighten imperceptibly at the thought of Inuyasha's possessive glances. If Rin had noticed? Had others noticed as well? She wasn't sure how she felt about that . . . but it wasn't making her unhappy. And what did that say about her?

Flustered, Kagome pulled out her seating chart and tipped it towards Rin. "There's nothing going on, I promise. And as for your feelings, lots of brides get nervous before their wedding."

"You think so?"

Poor Rin. She sounded so concerned. But what could Kagome do? Tell her not to marry Sesshomaru? Not only would she be working against one of the most influential tycoons in the city, but she'd be torpedoing her own wedding that she'd spent so much time organizing. And brides did have cold feet, and often changed their minds a dozen times before still showing up at the altar, all smiles. Most of the time, the panic was for nothing.

Most of the time.

"I know so." Kagome assured her. "It's all going to be fine."

* * *

Kagome was totally stressing and losing her mind over this wedding. She peeked out the window in her office and frowned at the line of cars parked outside. Already the paparazzi were showing up, and the wedding still wasn't for two days yet. All day she had been getting calls from reporters, and every time she left, she was trailed by someone following her, desperate to get details of the wedding. She'd known it'd be a media frenzy, but she'd had no idea it'd be this crazy.

Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding seemed to have captured the attention of the celebrity-loving tabloids. There wasn't a day that went by that some new magazine didn't have a new, lurid tidbit about the wedding, or "bridal confessions" or anything else to catch the public's eye. Even though Rin seemed alright, she could tell that her friend was starting to get tense as time went on. Sesshomaru? She wasn't really sure how he felt. Kagome rarely dealt with him since this all started. Though from what Rin told her, he was happy about the amount of business and publicity he was getting for the company. He already had two business deals in the work since he announced his engagement.

And Kagome? Well, other than being utterly stressed by the pending wedding? She was happier than she'd ever been. Being with Inuyasha was just as she'd dreamed it. No, better, because she'd never imagined she could be so happy. When they weren't together, they were constantly texting or sending silly notes to each other. When she had free time, and sometimes when she didn't, he'd swing by her place and pick her up so she could enjoy a nice quiet dinner somewhere. Most of the time it was back at his apartment.

And they "practiced" a lot. God, did they ever practice. They'd practiced so much that Kagome's head felt as if it were in a permanent fog of bliss. The sex was incredible. Granted, her standards had been pretty low when she'd agreed to the deal they'd made, but the reality kind of blew her mind. He insisted on making her come more than once each time he had her in his bed, and one night, he'd held his promise about licking her folds for hours. Yeah . . . that had been a really good night.

It was more than just sex, too. It was the way he touched her and held her. It was the way he talked to her about his day and asked for her advice on his business, even though she knew nothing about outsourcing. But she liked that he asked her anyway. It meant that he valued her opinion.

Inuyasha had proven to be sensible when it came to the wedding, too. Whenever a problem arose, he was able to talk to the other party and convince them into a much easier alternative. He was at every wedding meeting she conducted, and even though the event planner at the venue she hired had done her best to flirt with him the entire time, Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome.

So yeah, getting knocked up by a drunken man at a party? It might have been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She touched her stomach as she considered that.

The baby . . .

Okay, so the baby was awesome, but it was also a real kink in the situation with Inuyasha. Sometimes when she was lying in bed with him, she wondered why he was suddenly so interested in her. She worried it might be the baby, but if that was the case, why had he signed his rights away? The paperwork was done and filed with her lawyer. The paperwork bothered her, too. It didn't seem right to force him to give up his child. If he wanted to be in the baby's life, did she have a right to prevent it? Did she even want to? If her baby had a chance of a loving father, how could she possibly say no after her cold, mostly forgotten upbringing? It worried her. She wanted the best for her baby, and what if the best was two parents?

"I swear I'm trying to think of you and not what I want." She told it quietly. "Just because I was mad at Inuyasha, you shouldn't be forced to be fatherless."

She wasn't even mad anymore. Did that evening in the gardens still hurt her? Of course. But he'd sure made it clear that her pleasure in bed was his priority. She was willing to forgive, and he'd been so attentive and loving over the last few weeks. It was almost like they were a real couple. She just really wasn't sure what they were. Friends with benefits . . . and a baby on the way? What happened after the wedding? What then? She was afraid to ask.

"Such a serious look on your face." Called a familiar voice from her office doorway.

She looked up and smiled at Inuyasha. "Just planning some wedding stuff." She lied. Her brain should've been fully in wedding-mode but she couldn't stop thinking about him and the baby and how their puzzle pieces fit together. "Did you finish your to-do list?"

"Mostly."

"Er, mostly? The wedding is in two days. What have you forgotten? Your suit? Is your suit not ready? Because—"

"The suit's fine." He told her, striding into the room. He came to her side and leaned against her desk. "You look tired."

"I'm not tired. It's just busy right now. Actually, I'm probably going to be busy up until they leave for their honeymoon. That means there's probably not much time for . . ."

"Playtime?" He supplied. He reached out and tugged a lock of hair free from where she'd tucked it behind her ear. "Is this you letting me down gently, Kag?"

"No! Not at all. I just . . . I need to focus for the next few days. That means I can't stay at your place tonight." Mostly because she tended to let him distract her away from any work she should've been doing and when she spent the night, she tended to sleep late. Real late. "I'm sorry. We need to focus. Everything has to go off without a hitch or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Of course." He murmured, rubbing the lock of her hair between his fingers.

He certainly knew how to be distracting. "What did you say you haven't finished on your list yet?"

"I'm just struggling with the whole best-man speech part. I know my brother and he's a hard bastard. Trying to write a speech on his greater qualities isn't really an easy task."

"Just keep it brief and clever and I'm sure it'll be fine." She stacked her charts. "You can always practice it on me."

He chuckled, and she realized what she'd said too late. "Why, Kagome, are you telling me that I need to practice my oral skills?" He leaned in and tugged her hair free of the clip she wore. He'd gotten really good at releasing her hair, and every time he did, it led to sex.

Her entire body flushed with arousal at the thought.

God, what was it about being around this man that made her seem like she was a horny teenager ready to have sex at the slightest suggestion? And why did she love it so much? She bit her lip and peeked up at him. "Now that you mention it . . ." Her finger went to his slacks and she idly traced a fingertip along the front pleat. "You have needed a lot of practice lately."

"Woman." He growled low in his throat. "Don't start something that you can't finish."

"Then it's a good thing, I'm going to finish, huh? Kagome got up to close her office door and locked it. "It just so happens I haven't taken my lunch break yet. And I'm sure you'll provide me something to whet my appetite. "

"Is that right?" He questioned her slyly, as she made her way back to him and led him to take a seat in her office chair.

"Yea." She said, as she started to kneel in from of him on the carpeted office floor. She then started making her way to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Besides, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I should get some practice, too?" She wet her lips and gave him her most distracting look. "I mean, I think you've got a few things down pat, but I'm pretty sure I could use a little experience of my own." And she kept unbuttoning and continued to his pants when she was done with his shirt.

His eyes watched her hotly. "You want to do that?"

Of course she did, he was incredibly sexy and she loved touching him. She grew bolder with every time they had sex, but this was the first time she'd been bold enough to ask to do this. He'd spent endless hours lavishing attention on her body, now she wanted to play a little with him.

"Do you mind?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Asking if I mind if you give me a blow job is like asking if I mind if you give me a million dollars."

"One million dollar blow job coming right up. Well, actually, since I'll be practicing, it'll be more like a buck fifty blow job."

"If you're doing it, it's priceless."

She looked up to tease him at the words . . . and then realized he was utterly serious. Oh. A rush of affection surged through her and she smiled up at him. Just when she thought she knew the man, he blew her away with a quiet statement. Kagome wanted to make this good for him. All right, all those years of reading magazines on how to please a man had to be good for something. She knew the basics, just lacked practical application. No teeth, lots of licking and sucking, and the occasional stroke and caress of his balls….she could do this.

Kagome carefully unzipped his pants and pulled the fabric aside. His cock was already straining against his boxers, forming a tent in the fabric. "Poor thing." She murmured. "All trapped and just wants out."

"Are you being playful?" Inuyasha asked, his voice incredulous. "Fuck, that's so hot." His hand went to her hair, and she thought he was going to stroke it, but he knotted his fingers in a fistful of it instead, holding her head. "You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You know that, right?"

"I do." He told her constantly. Repeatedly. Either he really did think she was sexy, which was nice for the ego, or he just liked to pile on the lies. She preferred to think it was the former. Smiling, she pulled down his boxers carefully and freed his shaft.

His member was interesting. She'd seen porn on the Internet and thought she'd seen her share of dicks. They weren't the best-looking of features, really, but there was something about Inuyasha's that she found incredibly appealing. His skin was smooth, the head thick and mushroom-like at the top. He was long and slightly curved, and there was a thick vein on the underside that she wanted to touch and see if he was sensitive. Really, she just wanted to play with all of him.

And this was her chance.

With a quick glance up at him, she curled her hands around his shaft. He felt thick and heavy in her hands, and the skin here felt warmer than the rest of his body. Softer, too, even though it covered something incredibly hard. She traced a finger around the head, then trailed along his shaft. "I'm going to put my mouth on you."

"I'm totally fine with that." His hand tightened in her hair. "More than fine. In fact, I'm going to have to demand it."

"No need to demand." She curled her fingers around his shaft and parted her lips, letting her mouth descend.

The first taste of him burst on her lips as tart and salty. It was shocking, really, but curious. She wanted more, and she flicked her tongue over the precum, lapping it up. At his groan of encouragement, she grew bolder. Her tongue explored more skin and her hand caressed his shaft and even down to his sac, experimenting with touches. He made more sounds when she toyed with the head, so she spent a lot of time caressing and licking it, coming up with new ways to try and please him.

"Suck me." He murmured after a moment. "Take me in your mouth and suck."

Oh, right. She'd gotten so distracted with the velvety texture of his skin and licking him that she'd forgotten about the other part of the blow job. Eager to please, she slid the length of him onto her tongue and closed her lips, sucking hard. His muttered expletive was exceedingly gratifying. She could do more.

She did, she took him deeper, working him with her mouth and her tongue until his shaft was stroking into her mouth as if he was fucking it. Most of the movement was hers, but she found that his hips were moving in subtle little motions as if it were impossible for him to stay still. She tried to take all of him into her mouth and down her throat a bit, but only succeeded in triggering her gag reflex.

She released him with a cough. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. That's fucking hot."

Okay. She went back to lavishing attention on his cock, happy that her efforts were pleasing to him. Her tongue glided up and down his length, and she stroked him with her hand, trying to figure out the magic combination that would push him over the edge and make him come. Touching him like this was arousing to her, too. She wanted to do more than arouse him, though, she wanted to make him utterly crazy. What could she do? Her hand brushed over his sac, but she didn't have enough experience to tell which touches there were the right kind, so she tried a different tactic.

Dirty talk.

After all, he liked it when he talked dirty to her and it made her all kinds of turned on. She figured it was the same for him.

So she traced her fingers over the head of his cock. "You're so big and hard, Inuyasha. I don't think I can fit all of you in my mouth." And she demonstrated by trying to deep throat him and failing. She returned to licking every inch of skin that she could. "Too thick. Too delicious."

"Oh fuck, are you dirty talking to me, Kagome?"

She dragged her tongue over the head of his cock. "Maybe?"

In the next moment, she was on her desk on her back, and he was between her legs. His body covered hers with a speed that was astounding. He gave her a fierce kiss and then thrust hard into her. Her smothered laugh turned into a cry of pleasure and she held on to him for dear life as he pounded away into her. A moment later, she'd come, raking her nails up and down his back and hissing out his name between her teeth. He came, too, just a minute after her.

And then when he'd collapsed on top of her in that delicious way, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then her neck. "Dirty talk. Hot damn, I love you, Kagome."

She said nothing, just stroked his back. She was pretty sure the words were nothing, just sweet utterances muttered after an orgasm. But they were still nice to hear, and it made her even more resolved. Because she was pretty sure she was in love with Inuyasha. Again.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Another chapter done! I hope everyone enjoyed this little lime, next chapter will be plenty of drama happening so stay tuned. Like I always say, until next time, and hope everyone stays safe and practice good social distancing and sanitation! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have to guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

"Mr. Campbell, please." Kagome said into the phone, and shifted in her seat near the dressing room. "It's Ms. Higurashi and I need to discuss a contract with him quite urgently."

"Everything all right?" Rin called out.

"Just fine." Kagome called back. "Make sure that you're pinned in all the right spots."

They were back at the dressmaker, with Rin being fitted one last time for her wedding gown. She decided on a pure white bodice gown with a sweetheart neckline and sweeping satin skirt. Rin fidgeted with her veil and frowned in the mirror, gazing at Kagome. More cold feet? It was common. Given the fact that the wedding was in two days.

She didn't have time to ask; a voice answered on the other end of the phone. "Campbell speaking."

"Wendell? Hello, it's Kagome. Do you remember the parental rights contract we worked on a few weeks ago? I've changed my mind about it."

Last night she really considered how she felt about Inuyasha being a part of her baby's life. She knew that growing up, his mother died when he was just a kid and then his father had passed away only a few months later. Because of this, he had grown up in foster care, since Sesshomaru didn't want custody of his younger brother. So to Inuyasha, parents were important because he'd never truly felt as if he'd had any.

Her own father had passed away when she was only six years old, and her mother had to play both roles after that. She figured if her mother can do it, she can be able to raise her baby on her own, without the need of Inuyasha's help. Though time with her father was cut short, Inuyasha was still around and had every right to see his child if he wanted.

So she decided to talk to her lawyer in the morning, and get the contract changed. If Inuyasha wanted to be in the baby's life, in whatever capacity, she'd welcome it. No more revenge or making plans out of anger. There were three lives affected by the baby, and he deserved a say.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the lawyer snort into the phone.

"Wendell?"

"Sorry. Go on." Why did he sound amused?

"I've just been having second thoughts. I don't think it's something I should force him into."

"I see."

Why did this conversation feel so bizarre? "I'd like for you to contact Mr. Takahashi's lawyer and see what we can do to cancel things. I do hope it won't be an issue."

"Oh, I can assure you that it won't." His dry tone was unmistakably snarky.

Kagome had had enough. "All right, what's going on?"

"Is this a joke, Ms. Higurashi? I can't imagine that it is, but I have to ask."

"Why would it be a joke?"

"Because the entire thing's been a circus show from the start." Campbell's dry voice sounded more irritated than amused now. "First they had the nerve to send over that contract with all the holes in it. Big loopholes, I might add, and none in your favor."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, I fixed it because that's my job. I ensured your end is ironclad and had the documents couriered over. They lost them. Twice. His office is either extremely incompetent or the courier is." When she was silent, he continued. "I inquired about the contract last week and do you know what his lawyer suggested?"

Her stomach was twisting into worried knots. "No, what?"

"That I let him know how much I'd be willing to take to overlook a few clauses. Again, clauses not in your favor."

She gasped.

"My thoughts exactly." Her lawyer said, drily. "And when I said that what he was suggesting was illegal, he said I'd heard him wrong and the contract would be on my desk in a few days. Guess what."

"It's still not there?" She felt sick.

"Exactly."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that whoever you're determined to keep from having parental rights from this baby is equally as determined to try and weasel their way out of things. And now you're calling me and asking me to forget it? I just find that awfully convenient."

She did, too. Her stomach clenched in misery. Something about this wasn't adding up. Inuyasha hadn't mentioned anything with the contracts, and he was careful not to mention the baby . . . unless he was planning on doing something awful? Surely not. This all had to be a misunderstanding.

"Let's put it on a back burner for now." She told him. "I'll make a few calls and find out what's going on."

"Keep me posted."

She hung up, staring at her phone. Inuyasha's latest text showed on the screen.

**Inuyasha: Hey, Kag. Do you and my baby feel like having seafood tonight? I can make reservations at this place I think you'll like. Let me know. I know you're busy but I'm determined to kidnap you and practice my way with you. :)**

That . . . did not sound like the text of a man about to screw her out of parental rights. She didn't understand.

* * *

Kagome didn't get a chance to think about the lawyers or Inuyasha for the rest of the afternoon. After the dressmakers did the last-minute changes on Rin's gown, they stopped at a nearby café and had a quick lunch to go over other last-minute wedding preparations. By the time she got in a cab with Rin, she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to be left alone.

The moment the car pulled up to Sesshomaru's office building, though, her phone buzzed with an incoming text.

**Inuyasha: They must be keeping you busy. How about I grab some takeout and head over there? Or do you want to meet at my place for more privacy? Let me know. I'll wait on you.**

Troubled, she thought about her lawyer's words earlier. The contract Inuyasha's lawyer wanted her to sign was a terrible one, and now that they had modified it, the correct contract kept disappearing. And bribery? It was too much to be believed . . . except Inuyasha's strange little deal with her to spend time together for the next month to practice sex. It was clear the hanyou didn't need an ounce of practice, and she'd happily gone along with it because she thought she got what she wanted out of the situation.

In other words, him.

Something wasn't adding up, though, and she couldn't figure it out. She didn't text him back. Not yet. She needed to turn things over in her mind for a little longer, to mull on the situation. To come to a logical conclusion, because nothing so far seemed logical in the slightest.

Kagome was just about to head towards the elevators, after finishing the wedding details with Rin, when her phone buzzed yet again.

**Sesshomaru: My office. Now.**

She was surprised. She never really talked to Sesshomaru during this whole process, and now all of a sudden, he wanted to speak to her. She wondered what he wanted it could be about. And why was she feeling so nervous? She'd done nothing wrong. Kagome turned around and headed towards his office.

He looked up as she entered, frowning. "Shut the door behind you."

She did, and then sat down across from him. "Is everything all right?" Was he getting cold feet now, too?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I heard Rin and you were having a discussion about the wedding?

Well duh, she was planning it. Plus, she often came to his office to discuss said wedding. "Yes, you are getting married in two days you know." Kagome reiterated.

"Did she mention to you about having second thoughts?"

How the hell did he figure that? She knew for the past few days that Rin looked like she was having second thoughts, but Kagome just figured that maybe it was just nerves. All brides got that way days before their wedding. Kagome was just surprised that Sesshomaru was able to pick up on it. Maybe Rin talked to him about it? Or someone must've overheard them talking in the conference room and told him.

"I'm sure it's nothing Sesshomaru. Just wedding nerves. Most brides and even grooms get like that days before they get married."

He gave a nod. "Good. As long as she wasn't having second thoughts about this." He flipped a page of a document he was looking at and moved it to the left. "I was starting to think she was having second thoughts and getting out of our deal my idiot brother concocted."

"Deal? What deal?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru glanced up at her briefly, then went back to the documents. "You are still here? You can leave now, Ms. Higurashi."

"Not until you tell me about this deal." Kagome stated, firmly.

He put down the document and gave her an icy cold stare. "I am very busy right now. If you have any questions, you can talk to Rin. "

She slapped a hand over the documents, covering them. "Tell me what deal you had right now, or I'm walking out that door and not coming back."

Sesshomaru gave her a cold look and pried her fingers off the papers. "No need to be dramatic, Ms. Higurashi. We made a business deal, he and I. Apparently, he could not speak to you and needed some way to spend time with you. So he came up with this whole wedding scheme in order to do that."

Alarm bells sounded somewhere in the back of her mind. "Wait . . . what? You mean you didn't want to get married?"

"I barely have time for relationships with my busy schedule, why would I bother getting married?"

"I . . . I." She stammered. "But Rin—"

"Look, Ms. Higurashi." He took on the patient tone that he'd use when business dealings weren't going his way. "Inuyasha offered the idea of putting on a fake wedding for him. It has been a great idea and we both get what we want."

"And what is it you both want?" She wanted to hear him say it, to see if it sounded as terrible aloud as it did in her mind.

He sat back in his chair. "I wanted an advance in my company. Since I have announced my engagement, I have been able to receive new business opportunities for this company, since most businessmen want to be involved with someone who is a 'family man,' you can say. I was able to promote my business and as for Inuyasha. He wanted an excuse to get close to you. Why, I do not simply care."

It had been what she suspected, but hearing it said aloud somehow made it ten times worse.

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked him.

"Rin knew about it from the start. Especially since I made her an offer she could not refuse, she had no chose but to take part in this ridiculous plot my brother has fabricated."

She couldn't believe this. Not only had Sesshomaru agreed to this, but come to find out that Rin, her good friend, was in on it from the start as well. She hadn't bothered to tell her that the wedding was a sham, and that she'd been working her ass off for nothing.

_Not for nothing_, a cynical voice said in her mind. _You gave Inuyasha exactly what he wanted._

Which she had. She'd eagerly jumped into his bed and now he was trying to get his claws in her baby. And she was an idiot, because being around him for a few weeks and being romanced? She'd fallen for all of it. The betrayal hurt, and it hurt worse than the time in the gardens because she'd let her guard down again. She'd known he'd hurt her in the past and she was still willing to give him another shot. To let him be the man she'd always wanted him to be. To prove to her that he could love her, because she wanted it so desperately.

_Hot damn, I love you, Kagome_. He'd whispered that to her just the other day.

How could she trust anything he said? The lies were just cascading around her left and right. She got to her feet, feeling shaky as she made her way out of his office. However, before she made it to the elevators she stopped by to see Rin, who was still in the conference room they used earlier.

"Kagome?" Rin said, surprised. "I thought you left already, did you forget something?"

"No, but obviously you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just left Sesshomaru's office and he told me something very interesting." Kagome started. "He mentioned that this whole wedding was a scam concocted by Inuyasha just so he could spend time with me."

Rin's face looked from shocked to guilt. "Kagome—"

"Did you know about this from the start?" Kagome cut her off. "Did you agree to this just to help him?"

Kagome looked at Rin, as though she was trying to explain herself but when she couldn't find the words, put her head down in shame.

So it was true. Did no one care that she'd been manipulated? That she'd been working night and day on the wedding that was nothing but a stunt? And no one had bothered to tell her it was a sham? Not even her supposed friend.

"You know what, forget this." Kagome said, angrily. "I quit."

"Kagome wait—"

"How could you Rin? You lied to me about everything! And what hurts more is that we're friends." Her hands were clenched at her sides to stop them from shaking. She was so upset she wanted to cry, and maybe throw up. "I'm quitting. You can finish planning your wedding yourself, since it's all fake."

Kagome stormed towards the elevator, pushed the down button and waited for them to open to step inside. Once she made it towards the lobby and outside onto the busy New York City sidewalk, she hailed a cab to take her back to her place.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Inuyasha had texted Kagome all night, only to get no response. He'd known she was busy, but she normally made time for his texts, taking a few moments here and there to send him sweet, funny notes throughout the day.

Today had been nothing but silence, and it worried him. Was she sick? Was the baby okay? As long as Kagome was okay, he could handle anything, even if she'd miscarried. It would destroy him, but he loved her too much to let her go. His hands clenched on the steering wheel as he drove up to Sesshomaru's company. As long as Kagome was all right, nothing else mattered.

He made his way up to the top floor and to the conference room where they had their wedding planning meetings. When he went in, he saw Rin crying in one of the chairs.

"Rin, what's wrong? Where's Kagome, is she alright?"

She cried even harder at the mention of her friend's name.

"Where is she?" He clenched the back of the chair in front of him to keep from flinging it at the wall. "Tell me she's alright."

"She quit, Inuyasha. "Rin replied, sadly.

"She quit?" He repeated. Please, God, let that be the only problem. Let her be safe and healthy. "She's alright?"

"No, she's not alright, Inuyasha." Rin spoke again.

"What? What's wrong with her?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Because she knows."

* * *

Kagome went off the grid for the next few days. No television, no internet, no email, she'd left instructions at the front desk of her building that no one was to be let in to see her. Her phone was put on silent and her texts were muted. She didn't want to hear a thing about the wedding. She didn't want to know if it was canceled, or if it was still going on. She didn't want to hear a single solitary thing about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or even Rin for that matter.

Instead, she went to the corner store, bought all the Ben & Jerry's ice cream and potato chips they had, and sat on her couch and watched Netflix. She watched all three seasons of Outlander and all the episodes of The Umbrella Academy. She ate all the chips and most of the ice cream. She might have also puked all the chips and most of the ice cream, but it didn't matter. What did it matter when no one in the world loved you? She slept on her sofa and cried herself to sleep each night, feeling unloved, alone, and miserable. Inuyasha had lied to her and was using her to get to the baby. He didn't love her. He didn't want her. All those sweet things he'd whispered? All the times he'd touched her? Lies. All of them.

On the fourth day, she ran out of food. She splashed cold water on her face, ran a comb through her snarled hair, and changed out of her ratty "depression" pajamas and into her favorite jeans and T-shirt . . . and then grew even more depressed when they were too tight. Her body was changing, and the reminder of it was a good thing, she supposed.

It was time to get her head out of the sand and time to move on. The first order of business? She looked around her small apartment, now messy with empty ice cream containers, discarded chip bags, and a nest of blankets on her couch. She needed a new place. Someplace with enough room for a baby. Maybe near the park. She liked the park.

Kagome picked up her phone. The screen rolled with dozens of text messages, which she deliberately ignored, swiping right without reading a single one. She didn't want to know. Didn't care. She started to dial Sango's number and then hung up. If she talked to her, she'd want to know what was going on with the wedding. By now they would've heard that either the wedding had gone off or it hadn't, and Kagome didn't want to explain why she didn't know anything about it and why she'd left.

Maybe she'd go to the park and walk instead. Clear her head. She grabbed her keys and her purse and headed out the door. In the lobby of the building, she smiled at the front doorman, Clark. He nodded over at one of the couches in the waiting area, and she looked over. It was Rin.

"What are you doing here, Rin?"

Rin's head whipped around and she looked up hopefully at Kagome. "Oh good! I know I'm one of the last people you wanted to see, but I had to talk to you."

"Again, why are you here?" Kagome asked her again.

"I didn't marry Sesshomaru." Rin told her sadly. "I felt guilty about keeping what Inuyasha had planned from you and not telling you about this scheme earlier on. Then when I confronted Sesshomaru about the whole thing, we got into this huge fight and then…" Rin's sobs cut through her speech. "I just knew I couldn't go through with it. I knew I had to see you after what happened a few days ago, so I came here but the doorman wouldn't let me see you. I was worried you'd still be angry with me and I needed to just come and apologize for what we did. For what _I_ did. I've been waiting in the lobby, especially when you didn't pick up your phone and answered my texts."

Kagome bit her lip and cast a sympathetic look at her. She was still mad at her, but Kagome at least should give her a chance to hear what she has to say. "C'mon, we can go upstairs and continue talking. The lobby sure isn't a good place to talk."

Rin nodded, and got to her feet, as Kagome led her to the elevator and then back up to the apartment she'd so recently escaped from.

"How about I make us some tea?" She said, heading towards the living room and dropping her purse one of the armchairs.

Rin smiled sadly, making her way into the living room. "Honestly, I could use a drink. But since you're pregnant, I can assume that's not an option at the moment." She gave a weak laugh.

Kagome gave a small laugh of her own. "Afraid so." She then made her way to the kitchen. "I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess." Kagome called through the kitchen.

"It's fine." Rin called back. "Given everything, I can imagine that you've been having a hard time." She took a seat on the couch. "Honestly, I'm glad you quit. What we did wasn't right. I'm to blame because I didn't tell you what was going on, but at the time I just wanted to help Inuyasha and cash in on the deal Sesshomaru and I made. Though, down the line, I felt bad because you put so much of your talent and energy on something that was fake. And that wasn't fair to you."

Kagome came back into the living room with two steaming mugs in her hands.

"After you left, it made me realize I should quit too." She gave Kagome a miserable look, once she took a seat next her on the couch. "I started to notice things I didn't notice before, but after you left, and Sesshomaru and I talked, I realized…"

Kagome gave Rin a look. "Rin…did you…really want to marry Sesshomaru?"

Rin exhaled slowly, and then shook her head sadly. "…Yes."

"Oh Rin." Kagome gasped.

"I don't know what happened? At first I thought he could help me with my problems, but overtime…I got to know him and I started developing feelings for him. I thought he might've felt the same way but after our talk, I realized I meant nothing to him. He only cared about his company and I realized that everything we did, everything that he showed me, was a lie." Rin wiped away the fresh tears that streaked her face. "That's when I knew I couldn't go through with it. That if we married, it wouldn't develop into a real one that I had secretly hoped."

"It might not matter, but did you ever tell Sesshomaru how you felt?" Kagome asked her. Even though she was hurting, she knew that she would forgive Rin. Because Kagome wasn't the only one who felt lied, manipulated, and heartbroken over this whole mess.

A small, watery laugh escaped Rin. "Please, even when I poured my heart out to him, he couldn't even admit his own feelings to me. He acted like his cold, icy self and even tried to convince me that I could gain so much from being married to him. I don't want some husband with a fat wallet and won't return my feelings. I want someone who will love me and be in a marriage that is built on love. A fairy tale, you know?"

Oh, did Kagome ever know. She'd wanted it, too.

"I want what you and Inuyasha have." Rin continued. "You guys just look so in love."

"It's a lie." Kagome said, flatly. "He's just a really good pretender. He told me what I wanted to hear and I believed it."

Rin looked at her surprised. "Really? He seemed to adore you."

"Seemed being the operative word." A sad knot formed in Kagome's throat. "He was just faking it."

"Oh Kagome. Like I said before, I might not be able to read certain things. But I was sure able to read the chemistry you guys have together. Inuyasha was so into you whenever we had our meetings to discuss the wedding. Even when you hated him, I caught him looking at you with this soft look on his face. Deep down it made me wish that Sesshomaru would look at me like that." Rin added the last bit sadly. "I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. Honestly, I have no right after what I did."

"It's okay." Kagome reached out and squeezed Rin's hand. Oddly enough, hearing Rin's problems had made hers seem less significant and more confusing. She'd been wallowing and moping, terrified that Inuyasha didn't love her. But hearing her friend's confessions, she realized that she was going through the same thing as her.

Just then, the buzzer on her intercom buzzed and Kagome got up to answer it. "Yes?"

"Ms. Higurashi, there's a Mr. Taisho here to see you."

"What?" Kagome said, surprised. What in the world was Sesshomaru doing here?

"Ms. Higurashi? Should I send him up?"

"Oh, umm, yes send him up." Kagome let go of the intercom and turned back to Rin. "Sesshomaru's here and on his way up."

Just after she said those words, there was knock at her. Kagome opened the door, and in stormed Sesshomaru in all of his glory.

"Rin, here you are." He said, stepping further into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, standing up from her seat on the couch.

"I need to speak to you."

"Look, I told you before that I have nothing else to say to you."

"Rin, please. I know we left things off on a bad note last we spoke, but I need to talk to you." He said, almost pleadingly.

Kagome was surprised to hear on how almost desperate Sesshomaru sounded. For someone with an icy and cold demeanor, at the moment, she dared say, he almost seemed _human_. Realizing the situation at hand, she decided it would be best to make herself scarce.

"I think you guys need to have a talk. So I'm going out for a bit." She said, walking back to one of her armchairs to grab her purse.

"Wait, Kagome." Rin called out to her, desperately trying to stop her.

She stopped as she made her way back to the front door. "You guys need the privacy, and I'm going to give it to you." Kagome said, hand on the doorknob. "Besides, he came all this way and clearly he has something to say." She opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway of her floor.

As she went into the hallway and towards the elevators, she hoped that whatever Sesshomaru needed to tell Rin, would work out between them in the end. Somebody should be able to get the happy ending they wanted.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And that's the end of this chapter! I already know some of you are going to talk about how there wasn't much detail in Rin and Sesshomaru making up, but don't worry, I actually plan on doing a side story about Sesshomaru and Rin on what happened during this story. Now once I get the outline typed out, I should have their story up sometime toward the end of the year or next, so be on the look-out for it. Like I always say, until next time! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

BlueMoon Goddess: Happy Memorial Day everyone! I hope that everyone is still being safe during this time. Luckily, we should be getting back to our normal routines soon. Also, after this story will be the last chapter, so please enjoy this chapter and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have to guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Two days later Kagome was finally able to get out of her apartment and went to the park. Being cooped up in her apartment was starting to stifle her, so it was nice to get out and stretch her legs. She walked down the block to her favorite corner store and picked up a few things she was out of. As she paid for the items, she saw a tabloid at the checkout stand.

BUISNESS TYCON SESSHOMARU TAISHO TIES THE KNOT AT NYC COURTHOUSE.

What? She grabbed a copy of the magazine on top of her groceries. "I want this, too."

Five minutes later, she was down the street and her nose was buried in the magazine. She'd said she wouldn't read the tabloids, but seeing it in front of her face had changed her mind. She knew that two days ago when Sesshomaru showed up at her apartment to talk to Rin, that those two had plenty to hash out. Especially when she got back to her apartment she found them gone, she figured they had left everything out in the open and reconciled. She just didn't think that they would end up getting married that same day. But there on the page was Rin, looking absolutely happy and surprisingly, Sesshomaru looked quite pleased and, dare she say, delighted with his new wife on his arm, leaving the courthouse.

"I guess everything turned out great for her." Kagome said, sadly.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Rin. She was still going through her own problems at the moment. During the last four days, she had to mentally think about her situation between her and Inuyasha. There was more to them, but what it was, she didn't know. He'd told her he loved her, but he'd also tried to get her to sign a bad contract. He'd set up a sham wedding to spend time with her . . . but most of the time was spent pleasuring her and making her happy.

After all, she realized, she'd seen Inuyasha at his worst that night at the Halloween party. He didn't have to try if he just wanted to get laid. He was a handsome man and he had money, he could snap his fingers and pretty women would come running. He'd gone after her, pursued her, but she didn't trust him…not after what she'd found out.

"Love had to be proven."

All right, then. She'd have to figure out a way to test him. Thoughtful, Kagome tucked the magazine under her arm and continued walking.

* * *

The idea hit her late that night, when she was lying in bed, sad, miserable and alone. After all the nights spent in Inuyasha's bed, it was still strange to sleep alone in her own, and she had a hard time falling asleep. She'd been thinking about him and how confused she was over whether or not he truly loved her like he'd said, when she'd remembered Kikyo.

Kikyo of the prior relationship. Betraying Kikyo, who'd nearly tanked his business and broke his heart in one fell swoop. Kikyo, the high school sweetheart who had been Inuyasha's only love until now. Kikyo, who was breathtakingly beautiful, regal, and nothing like Kagome.

She picked up her phone, curious, only to see another wave of text messages filled the screen, all from Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: Kagome, please call me.**

**Inuyasha: I'm worried about you.**

**Inuyasha: Don't do this, Kagome. Don't cut me out. Please.**

**Inuyasha: Talk to me. Let me know what's wrong.**

**Inuyasha: I came to your building and they won't let me in to see you. I'm calling the company on Monday to buy the damn building if you don't answer me soon. I'm serious, Kagome. We need to talk. I need to know what's freaking you out so I can fix it.**

**Inuyasha: Please, Kagome. Just call me. Let me know you're all right.**

The texts made her heart ache. She'd been doing her best not to read them over the last four days, because reading them just reminded her of what a good thing she'd thought she'd had with him. For that brief, happy window of time, she'd been so happy. She'd thought that maybe, maybe they could have a future together. Maybe they could be the little family she'd always dreamed of. Now she didn't know what to think. Lies had been piled on top of lies, and she deserved to know the truth. Her baby deserved it, too.

Again, she thought of Kikyo. Did she still live in New York? Kagome couldn't remember. Luckily though, she was able to search on Google and found her within moments. After paying a fee on a telephone lookup website, she was able to get her private phone number.

Kikyo was the key to all of this, Kagome realized. If she knew for sure that Inuyasha was done with Kikyo and was serious about her, she could look past all the ridiculous lies and the made-up wedding, though really, thinking about that still made her furious, and she could at least be friends with him if she understood what he was thinking. If she could understand where he was coming from. Something. Anything.

She stared at Kikyo's phone number, hesitating over sending a text. What could she say to her that wouldn't sound like she was a crazy person?

_We have a mutual ex and we need to talk because I don't know if he's my ex?_

_Hey, did Inuyasha ever make other people put on a fake wedding just so he could spend time with you?_

_Did you guys ever pretend to practice sex even though he was really great at it?_

Anger burned in her belly, and she put the phone down. Strangely enough, the thought of Inuyasha with Kikyo, of him touching her, filled her with fury and jealousy. She didn't want to bring Kikyo back into the picture. What if she did and Inuyasha forgot all about her again? But . . . if she didn't, how could she ever be certain of anything he told her? His lies were mixed with his truths.

_Remember when you asked if I was either a liar or in love?_

Kagome's heart hurt. She knew he was a liar. Why was she so determined to hope that he was also in love? Was it just the baby? Was this her trying to feather her nest? She put the phone down and closed her eyes, trying to picture Inuyasha as a father. Every time she thought of him, though, she thought of his teasing smile, the wicked look in his eyes just when he was about to thrust into her. The way he kissed her neck. The way he held her and engaged in pillow talk. It wasn't that she wanted a father for her baby. She wanted Inuyasha for herself. Always had. Maybe she always would.

Tears brimming in her eyes, Kagome picked up her phone again and texted Kikyo before she could chicken out.

**Kagome: Hi, Kikyo. It's me, Kagome Higurashi. I used to be one of Inuyasha's roommates back in college. Are you still in NYC? I hope so. Can we set up a time to talk over lunch? I need a favor and I'm hoping you'll help me. I'll make it worth your while.**

* * *

Kagome met Kikyo at a small coffee shop in Brooklyn the next afternoon. Well, sort of. Kagome got there early and knew instantly when Kikyo arrived. Dressed in a cool, summery white dress that showed off every line of her body, she drew the attention of everyone in the cafe. Kagome, on the other hand, was wearing a plain T-shirt and leggings, since her jeans were a little too tight to be comfortable this morning. Plain and boring, that was Kagome. She knew it even as Kikyo's gaze skimmed over the cafe's customers, looking for Kagome. Seriously? Did the woman not remember what she looked like? Was she truly that forgettable?

She raised a hand into the air when Kikyo's gaze moved over her again without recognition. Yes, apparently, she was that forgettable.

"Kagome?" Kikyo sauntered forward and extended her arms. "Oh, my goodness. When you said you and Inuyasha had been dating, I thought you were the one with the long brown hair, not—" She paused.

Not the nerdy one? "Please sit." Kagome said, determined to keep the conversation aboveboard. She needed Kikyo's help, like it or not. "Thank you for meeting me."

"I have to admit that I have an ulterior motive." Kikyo replied. "I've been trying to contact Inuyasha for a few weeks and I can't get ahold of him."

"You have?" She kept her voice mild, even though her hands clenched on her cup.

Kikyo gave an aggrieved little grimace. "I just moved back to the city and can't connect with him. Do you know if he's lost his phone?"

"He didn't lose it. He's been out in California on business for a few days." Okay, so she felt a little catty pointing that out. She also wanted to point out that she was having his baby, but that would probably make her turn and run again, and Kagome needed her. She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

"Oh." Kikyo tilted her head. "So what's this about, then?"

"I want you to help me see if Inuyasha's feelings for me are legitimate."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "I . . . don't understand."

"I love Inuyasha…and I thought he loved me, but now I'm not sure." She swallowed hard, taking a moment to compose herself. It was difficult to lay herself bare like this, when everything inside her screamed for her to protect herself, protect the baby, and not to let anyone know how she was feeling. She cleared her throat and continued. "Inuyasha says he cares for me. I don't know if I can trust him. I want you to meet with him and ask him to reconcile with you. I want to see his reaction."

Kikyo's jaw dropped. "You want to see if he'll try to get back together with me?"

Kagome nodded. Throwing Kikyo, his first love, in his face would prove to her if he truly wanted Kagome or if it was just an act to get to the baby. It was underhanded and wrong, but she didn't know what else to do.

"How . . . how will this work?" Instead of calling her a dirty rat or threatening to call the cops on her like Kagome had envisioned, Kikyo looked intrigued.

"I thought you might record him, or wear a microphone or a baby monitor, I don't know. Something where I could hear your conversation." Kagome twisted her hands in her lap. "I know it sounds crazy, but I just have to be sure."

"And what do I tell him? 'Hi, Inuyasha, I know I messed things up between us years ago but I've turned over a new leaf?'"

Actually, that didn't sound too bad to Kagome. "Whatever you need to tell him. Just make it believable."

"It should be believable." Kikyo said. "Like I said, I've been trying to get in touch with him for the last week. It's funny that you should ask me to do this . . ." She let her words trail off delicately and a tiny smile played on her mouth.

Kagome's heart sank. "You want him back?"

"I do." Kikyo said, and crossed her legs delicately, adjusting her skirts. "Honestly, that's why I'm entertaining this. If he's with you, then I guess we're done." She shrugged. "But if he has feelings for me, I'd like to know. I'd like a second chance."

"Because of his money or because of who he is?" Kagome asked, flatly.

Kikyo tilted her head and frowned at her. "That's a crass question."

It was a truthful one. Did it even matter, though? If she threw Kikyo at him and he chose her over Kagome, then what did it matter if Kikyo wanted him for his money? Wouldn't he deserve that after how he'd treated Kagome? But it hurt, because she still loved him despite everything.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, even though it galled her to apologize. "I'm just . . . touchy at the moment. It sounds like we both want the man. This is the only way to see which one of us he truly wants. Do you agree?"

"I do." Kikyo replied, courtly. "And whoever he wants is whoever he gets."

Provided he apologizes and gets his head out of his ass, yes. "All right. And the other will give him up, no questions asked."

Kikyo's smug little smile told Kagome that she wasn't too worried about losing. "So how should we do this? Can I compare phone numbers with you? Like I said, I can't seem to get ahold of him lately."

"Sure. He's been texting me constantly for the last week." And oh, it felt good to pull out her phone and scroll through the list of endless text messages she'd gotten from him recently, if only to see the smug perfection on Kikyo's face fade a little.

They set up their plan. Kikyo would text Inuyasha and tell him it was regarding Kagome and ask him to meet her in a public place. She'd place her phone on speakerphone so Kagome could hear everything that he said. That was all. It seemed ridiculously simple, and outrageously sneaky, and by the time Kikyo left, Kagome was upset and unhappy and ready to throw up all the hot chai tea she'd drank at the cafe.

She opted for a cab home instead of the subway, and laid down in the backseat the entire time, sick to her stomach and worried about what she'd just done. Over and over, her phone buzzed with texts and each one was like a little mental shake.

_What have you done?_

_What makes you think Inuyasha will understand what you just did?_

_Won't he be mad? What if he hates you?_

_What if he does want Kikyo back just because you shoved her in his face and he realized how beautiful she is?_

Logic told her that if Inuyasha cared for her, it wouldn't matter. Logic told her that he could be mad about her being sneaky, but it was just payback for him being sneaky. Logic told her a lot of things that made sense, but it didn't stop the nervous pounding in her heart or the worry that she'd somehow fucked everything up.

Was she going to end up unloved and alone and miserable while trying to raise a child? Watching the man she loved move on to someone else? God, now she was just making herself crazy.

"Here you go." The cabdriver said.

"Thank you." She murmured and paid him, and went into her building. It wasn't until she got into her apartment and kicked her flats off that she dared to look at her phone. No texts from Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was curled up on her couch when she heard her phone ring. She picked it and looked at it in disappointment when she saw that it wasn't Inuyasha. "Hey Sango."

"Kagome, finally!" Sango called out over the other line. "I've been trying to call you for two days. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been struggling for a bit."

"Oh no, what happened? I haven't even talked to Rin, though I wouldn't suspect to get an answer from her since she recently got married."

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome told her.

"Either you tell me, or I'm going to show up on your doorstep in the next twenty minutes."

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening. So spill!"

Kagome sighed. "I found out Inuyasha convinced Sesshomaru and Rin to get him to put on a wedding so I could manage it and he could be around me, so now I'm sending Kikyo to spy on him and see if he wants to be with me.

"What! You sent Kikyo?"

"Yes."

"But let's rewind. He came up with the idea of having his brother and Rin get married, just so he could be around you?"

"Pretty much, yea." Kagome told her.

"I don't know if that's sweet or just plain crazy. Inuyasha may not have been my favorite person in the last few years, but I will admit it was sweet of him just to do this in order to spend time with you."

"He manipulated me, Sango. I had to rearrange my other clients to plan a fake bullshit wedding!"

"But look at the bright side. That wedding might've started out being fake, but in the end it seemed like it worked out wonderfully in the end. I saw Rin and Sesshomaru in a magazine, and it seems like they're truly in love."

Kagome couldn't deny Sango with that.

"Now back to the real issue at hand." Sango quickly changed. "You plan on having Kikyo meet Inuyasha to see if he still wants her? Now that sounds crazy, Kagome."

"I have to know if he really wants me, Sango." Kagome told her.

"I just worry you're going to get hurt."

Kagome sighs heavily over the phone. "I'm already hurt. I just need to know if the wound is survivable."

"Oh Kagome." Sango said, sadly.

"I can't trust what he says, not right now. This is the only way I'll know. I give him what I think he wants the most and if he gives it up to be with me, then I know he really wants me."

"This sounds like it's going to backfire spectacularly." Sango told her, worriedly.

"Yeah, it does. Which is why I'm having a nervous breakdown."

"That does it. I'm on my way over with pizza!" Sango told her, over the line.

Kagome smiled despite her misery. She could always count on Sango. She really was lucky to have such wonderful support. Count on her to cheer her up when she was down and have her back no matter what.

"As much as I appreciate that, I'll be fine. You don't need to come over baring gifts."

Sango sighed. "If you say so. Anyway, I'm technically still at work and I better get off the line before my boss comes around and gives me another lecture about taking personal calls. I'll call you later."

"Bye Sango, and thanks again."

"No problem, Kag. And good luck with your plan."

As soon as Kagome disconnected the call, her screen flickered and a new text came in.

**Kikyo: Hey, it's Kikyo. The plan's on. We're meeting tomorrow for lunch. He wanted me to call him tonight but I'm keeping our agreement and insisting we meet in person. You going to be there?**

Oh god, this was really moving forward. Kagome stared at her phone, panicking. Had he answered so fast because it was Kikyo? Or because of Kagome's name? She hoped this wasn't a mistake. It felt like a mistake, but it was too late to change course, wasn't it? She agonized for a moment, and then typed her answer.

**Kagome: I'll be there.**

* * *

Kagome should've guessed that Kikyo wouldn't play fair, but it was still a little shocking to see her rival show up in a pale blue sheath dress with a low-cut V in front that showed off more cleavage than Kagome would've dared done herself. Her hair looked shinier, no doubt from a trip to the salon, her makeup flawless. She looked dewy and fresh despite the summer weather.

And Kagome? Her hair was in a fat braid over one shoulder, she wore no makeup, and her tank top and capris were a hideous maternity version of sailor chic that made her look more like a dumpy prisoner than a sassy yachter. She didn't care, really. If Inuyasha had been after looks alone, there were a million hot girls in New York that he could've banged without trying to practice on her. It made Kikyo look as if she was trying too hard. That made Kagome feel better. If Kikyo thought there was no competition, would she have gone to such lengths to get dolled up?

They were in front of the same small cafe they'd met at yesterday. It seemed like the right place to have the meeting, but to Kagome's chagrin, the place was nearly empty today. She'd have to sit far in the back and Kikyo in the front. That meant she wouldn't get a chance to look at Inuyasha, and for some reason that was disappointing.

"All right." Kikyo said, pulling a silver-glittered phone out of her purse. "I'm going to put you on speaker and then put the phone on the table facedown so he can't see that it's on. I'm also going to put you on mute so you can't speak up and ruin things, okay?"

"That's fine. I'll wear headphones so there's no chance of him hearing noise feedback, too." She held up her earbuds, demonstrating. "I don't want him to know I'm listening."

Kikyo nodded. "I'm warning you now, though. I want him back and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. So be prepared to hear some things you don't want to." Her look was confident.

"I don't know that I want to hear any of this. I just know that I have to find out the truth." _And if you want him so badly, why did you let him go in the first place?_

"Whatever." Kikyo shrugged, the same unconcerned smile on her face.

For a moment, Kagome wanted to punch her, not for being smug, but for being such an awful person. For betraying Inuyasha and nearly breaking him, and now deciding that she wanted her discarded toy back, like some spoiled child. Whatever indeed.

"Let's just plan our seating, all right? In case he shows up early."

Kagome sat in a very back booth, hunching her shoulders and pulling the menu up to obscure her face. The table that Kikyo had chosen was directly in front by the windows. There would be no missing her, and no need to head to the back of the restaurant. Kagome's chosen seat had her back to the two of them.

Her phone rang and she put in her earbuds.

"Putting you on speaker." Kikyo murmured and then set the phone down.

Kagome put her own phone dutifully on mute and listened to the soft sounds of the cafe. Napkins rustled and forks clanked against plates, but through it all she could hear the soft rustle of Kikyo's dress and her light, sweet humming to herself. Like this was a party or a fun reunion. This wasn't fun for Kagome. Her entire body was trembling with anxiety. There were so many things that could go wrong. She was spying on him like a big snoop, and she knew if he ever found out, he'd be upset. Hell, she would be if someone did this to her. It didn't matter that he'd concocted all kinds of lies to get closer to Kagome and the baby; what she was doing was equally wrong and that didn't sit well with her.

Worse, what if he saw Kikyo and immediately fell in love all over again? She was beautiful and everything Kagome wasn't. Graceful, showy, extroverted, sophisticated, hell, she even hummed sweetly and Kagome couldn't sing for shit. All she brought to a relationship was a baby, but the baby was a question mark because she didn't know that Inuyasha even wanted one.

As minutes ticked past, she grew increasingly nervous. A cafe employee walked past and gave her an odd look, and it made Kagome worry. Should she leave? If she was on speakerphone, there was no need for her to be in the same establishment. What if he saw her sitting here and realized he was being spied on? Maybe she should go next door.

She got to her feet, and as she did, she saw Inuyasha enter the cafe. Oh. She quickly slid back into her seat, but not before she got a good look at him and drank in his features. God, he was gorgeous. His hair was slightly tousled as if he hadn't had a chance to brush it. His face had looked pale and strained, and his suit was immaculate, but she didn't care about that. He had looked . . . tired. Weary. Was he worried over her? Her heart clenched. Or was something else wrong?

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's coo got Kagome's attention and she clutched her phone in her hands, hunching over it in the booth like Gollum with a ring. "Oh my goodness, look at you. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Kikyo." His voice was abrupt, and that made Kagome's heart sing a little. "I didn't know you'd moved back to the city. What's this about?"

"I did! But don't change the subject on me. Don't I get a hug? I haven't seen you in two years."

There was a massive rustle of fabric that indicated that Kikyo was moving, and Kagome desperately wanted to turn around and peek at them. Was he going to hug her? Or was he going to blow her off?

"We didn't exactly part under friendly circumstances, Kikyo. You leaked private information about my company to a rival."

"That was a mistake." Kikyo's voice grew sad. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but it was a big mistake, Inuyasha. Haven't you ever made a mistake you regretted?"

Kagome froze, clutching her phone. That question had hit too close to the mark already. Her hand strayed to her stomach, and she thought of the baby. What would Inuyasha say? Was Kagome a mistake?

"None I've regretted quite as much as being with you." He told her coldly.

Ouch. Okay, while that wasn't super helpful for Kagome, it had to have hurt Kikyo.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you today." Her voice had taken on a teary edge. "I made mistakes and they cost me your love. I want you back. I want what we had back."

"That's what this urgent meeting was about? You told me it was about Kagome."

Kagome's heart thumped wildly and she clutched the phone tight in her hands.

"It is, to an extent. I want to know what's going on between the two of you. I want to know if there's still a chance for me."

There was an achingly long pause, and then Inuyasha spoke. "I'm in love with her."

Kagome silently fist-pumped in the booth. Hot tears of happiness sprang to her eyes. There was no reason for him to bring her up unless it was the truth. Whatever else was going on, she could believe in that.

"Oh." Kikyo's broken voice barely registered over the phone. "I . . . I see."

"You probably don't." He sounded almost amused. Cold.

"Actually, you're right. I don't." Kikyo's voice strengthened and Kagome's hands got sweaty with nervousness on the phone. "What is it about her that you've fallen in love with? Because I'm not seeing it. Is she rich or something?"

And just like that, her gut clenched. This was difficult to hear. Hurtful, too. Kikyo had warned her, but every word was like a dagger in her chest, and she dreaded Kagome's response. What was he going to say? It's just the baby. There's not much else to it. Oh god, she might shatter into a million pieces if she heard those words come out of his mouth. She didn't want to listen, but she pressed a finger to the earbuds anyhow, trying to increase the volume so she wouldn't miss a word.

"You wouldn't understand, Kikyo."

"Try me?"

His sigh of irritation made Kagome's shoulders hunch defensively. "She's the only person in my life that has ever completely and totally had my back."

Oh.

That . . . that wasn't what she expected to hear. Nor had she expected to hear the soft note in his voice as he spoke. Hot tears poured down her cheeks. She'd had his back? When? How? She'd always loved him, but lately—

"What do you mean?" Kikyo's voice had resumed its sugary note.

"I mean that looking back, I see a lot of things I was too blind to see in the past. Kagome's always been there for me. When I needed a friend, she was the first to extend her hand. When I needed money, she sent me a loan. She saved my business, she saved me, she's given me so much of herself and I've given her nothing but grief, but I'm determined to change that."

Kagome gasped. He knew about the money? But she'd been so careful. She swiped at the tears running down her face. He'd never said to her . . .

"So it's gratitude? Is this like a pity fuck?"

"I know it's hard for you to believe, Kikyo, but I'm actually interested in Kagome as a person, not just as a wallet. I love her. She makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been."

"I love you." Kikyo said, voice pleading. "I made you happy. Don't you feel anything for me anymore?"

"Actually, yes. I do feel gratitude toward you, because if you hadn't made my life so miserable, I would've been too blind to see the greatest thing in my life standing right in front of me."

Okay, she was going to openly start sobbing right about now. Kagome pressed a napkin to her mouth to quiet herself, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"You're an idiot." Kikyo said, and there was a wealth of hurt and anger in her voice.

"I guess you've given up thoughts of reconciliation if we're back to calling me an idiot?" He sounded amused. "That was fast."

"You think she has your back? Your sweet little Kagome will always support you?" There was another rustle of fabric and what sounded like stomping feet. "You want to know the truth, Inuyasha? Come with me."

Oh no. Kagome stared down at the phone in her hand. _Don't do it, Kikyo. Don't—_

"There you go." Said a triumphant voice just as Kagome pulled the earbuds out of her ears. Kikyo stood at her booth, extending a triumphant hand at the guilty party. Inuyasha was there with her, a hint of a frown on his face.

Kagome just swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

Kikyo waved her silver-glittered phone in the air. "You've been on speakerphone the entire time. How's that for trust?"

The look on Inuyasha's face darkened. He looked at Kagome, then at Kikyo. "This was all a setup by the two of you?"

"No." Kagome said quietly.

"If by setup, do you mean we want you back?" Kikyo put her hands on her hips. "I thought I did."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome again, as if daring her to deny what had happened.

She couldn't. She licked her lips, anxious, and quietly turned her phone off and stuck it in her purse. "Inuyasha—"

He grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. "Come with me, Kagome. We need to talk."

Yeah, they did. Kagome nodded and slid out of the booth. She couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha grabbed her hand again the moment she was standing.

"So what now?" Kikyo asked. "What about me?"

Inuyasha leaned in to her. "You can go fuck yourself." Then he tugged on Kagome's hand. "We're leaving."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'The Billionaire's Favorite Mistake' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for years. Too bad she doesn't have to guts to tell him she's been in love with him for so long. Though after a steamy, mindless fling, she finds herself tossed aside and forced to admit that you can't love someone who doesn't acknowledge you exist. It's a shame he got her pregnant to boot. When he sees her next and catches a glimpse of her growing belly, Inuyasha's willing to do whatever it takes to convince her that their little fling was the best mistake that could happen to them.

* * *

Inuyasha was furious.

Furious, and he knew he didn't have any right to be. Seeing Kagome there with Kikyo and realizing they'd pulled a trick on him? Realizing that he'd been going on and on about how Kagome had always been there for him only to find out she was deceiving him right under his nose? It pissed him off and he knew that made him the world's biggest hypocrite, but he didn't care. They needed to have a private discussion and not in front of Kikyo.

So he clasped her fingers in his and pulled her along in his ruthless march onto the sidewalk. Kagome's small hand was clammy in his as he dragged her through the crowded streets of New York.

"Where are we going?" She asked, after they swerved through a tangle of people.

He didn't know that, either. His brain was a jumble of anger at the situation and relief at seeing her again. He wanted to pull her against him and kiss her until she was blue in the face just because she looked healthy and whole and he'd found her. He was so damn glad he'd found her. And yet . . . he wanted to bend her over his knee and spank her for leaving him without a word. He wanted to spank her again because she'd been deceiving him.

"Your apartment?" She suggested delicately when he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and people began to swerve around them.

He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to protect her. Even in his anger, he didn't want her to be shoved or hurt. He noticed that she moved instinctively closer to him, and it helped cool his anger a bit. He nodded. "My apartment." He moved to the curb and raised a hand, flagging a taxi. When one stopped, he opened the door for her and she got in.

The moment he slid in next to her, her thigh brushed his and a rush of memories came crashing back. His anger and frustration at her disappearing without a trace again. His misery when he realized he'd somehow fucked up again and she was ignoring him. His frantic need to find her again, only to be turned away at the door to her building. Hours staring at his phone, willing her to text him back, just to get nothing in return.

On impulse, he pulled her against him and cupped her chin. "You can be mad at me later, but right now, I'm going to kiss you."

She gave him a puzzled. "What—"

He silenced her with his mouth. No excuses, no explanations, just a meeting of lips and a quiet reassurance to him that she was there and she was his. She didn't fight or protest; she melted against him. Her arms twined around his neck and she leaned into his body, her tongue stroking against his, and he felt a surge of fierce, possessive pleasure. Whatever was going on between them wasn't too broken for her to kiss him. He'd take that small victory.

He continued to kiss her, licking at her sweet mouth with deep strokes until the car stopped. She stared up at him, dazed, a look of drugged pleasure on her expressive face. "Upstairs." He said, between kisses. "We'll finish this upstairs."

Of course, by the time he'd paid the cabdriver and they'd taken the elevator back to his place, his head had cooled a little. He watched her, noticing the guilt in her expression and the way she deliberately avoided eye contact. Yeah, someone was definitely feeling a little awkward at being caught. As well she should, he thought with irritation. What she'd done was a shitty, shitty thing.

He shut the door to the apartment and watched her as she stepped into the foyer. "So, you want to tell me what all this is about?"

"Not particularly, but I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" She nervously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I asked Kikyo to meet you and throw herself at you to see how you'd react."

Just the thought made his head want to explode. "What the fuck, Kagome?"

"I knew it was stupid." She continued in that calm, even voice. "I just didn't know what else to do. I wanted to know how you really felt about me and that seemed like the only way."

He raked a hand through his hair. Fuck. She'd pushed his ex in his face just to see how he'd react? She'd fucking tried to trap him. Anger surged. "Why didn't you fucking ask me how I felt? How's that for starters?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Or how about listen to me all the times that I tell you that you're beautiful and I love you?"

"First of all," She said, stalking a few steps away. Gone were the nervous movements. Kagome looked . . . angry. At him? He was the one who should be angry. "Men will tell a woman anything and everything to get in their bed. And second of all? Ask you?" She laughed and the sound was bitter and unhappy. "All you do is lie to me, Inuyasha. How am I supposed to trust what you say to me?"

"I lied to you?" He thought back to all the times he'd kissed and held her in bed and told her how beautiful she was, how sweet she tasted, how much he liked touching her. Did she really think those were lies?

"The wedding?" She spat, crossing her arms. "The lawyer?"

Oh fuck. He felt the blood drain from his face. "I can explain—"

"I'd certainly hope so." A hurt look crossed her face. "Are you trying to steal my baby?"

"What? No!" The thought was the furthest thing from his mind. He was shocked she'd think that.

"Then what was with the contract? Your lawyer trying to bribe mine? Writing in loopholes that would make the contract null and void?"

Fuck. This was blowing up in his face. He'd done it and hadn't given a damn about the consequences. But seeing her in front of him, hurt, worried, and scared, no wonder she had ran.

"Kagome—" He reached for her, only to have her jerk away. "Okay, yeah. I'm an asshole and I told my lawyer to give you the contract you wanted but to make it crap."

"Why?" The look she gave him was incredulous.

His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. "Because I want you." He gritted out. "I want you and the baby both. I don't want you walking out of my life. I love you. I wanted a chance to prove it to you and you wouldn't give me that chance any other way. That's why I made the lawyers come up with bullshit clauses. That's why I went to Sesshomaru and gave him the idea to have a ridiculous wedding. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I couldn't think of any other way to get close to you."

Her angry expression softened. Her big brown eyes shimmered with tears as she sniffed and crossed her arms again. "I just . . . it was a real low blow to bribe your brother and Rin and make me do all that work for nothing."

"I know. God, I know. I was just desperate. I went to him and tried to have him call the wedding off once I saw how ragged you were running." He took a daring step forward and brushed the tears off her cheek. Seeing her cry was breaking his damn heart. "He actually refused and tried to blackmail me. Said he'd expose everything if I didn't go along with it and I was just so afraid of losing you when I had you again."

She gave a watery chuckle. "So Sesshomaru truly wanted to get married?"

"Once he saw how much money it could make him? Yes." Inuyasha told her.

"Figures." She replied.

"Though my scheme did work out in the end. It might've started out just as a way to market his company, along the way he was able to find love with Rin and their relationship turned out well. They did end up getting married in the end." He pulled her against him and was gratified when she went into his arms. His hands stroked up and down her back, and it was a pure pleasure just to hold her.

"So you saw that article, huh?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea. I've never seen him look so happy, so at least it wasn't exactly all for nothing."

"True." Kagome agreed. "I guess your scam paid off for them in the end."

"Speaking of scam." He started. "Mind explaining to me about the five million you gave me and making me believe my brother loaned it to me?"

He felt her stiffen. "When did you find out?"

"The evening of the Dutchman's anniversary party. I went to him to thank him and he had no idea what I was talking about. Rin was the one who told me that it was actually you and not him."

She pulled away from him, a look of horror on her face. "So . . . you went after me because you felt obligated?"

Holy hell, he was just saying all the wrong things, wasn't he? "Of course not! I love you. I think I realized I loved you when I saw you that night—"

"And saw I was pregnant!"

"—and realized that when you hated me, I'd lost everything and you'd been right there the entire time, and I'd been too blind to notice it." He reached for her, trying to pull her against him again. "Hearing that you gave the money to me and never said a word just made me realize that you were the one that had always been there for me. And I'm a selfish bastard because when I realized I'd lost you, I wanted you back and I didn't care how I made it happen."

She eased a little, and he tugged her closer. "You want me to get my checkbook out? Write you a check for five million? I will right now."

"No." She said, in a glum voice. "I just wanted you to want me for me. Not because of the baby or my money."

"I do want you. If those other things didn't exist, I'd still want you." He dropped to his knees and put a hand to her stomach. "When we get married—and I'm marrying you at some point, you know—we can keep separate accounts if it'll make you feel better. Or you can have mine. I don't care. Prenup, no nup, whatever you want. Money doesn't matter to me." His fingers lightly touched her stomach. "But I can't pretend this doesn't matter."

Her lower lip quivered. "So you do want the baby? You're not just saying that?"

"I love you, Kagome. I want you and our baby."

Her eyes filled with more tears. "I love you, too, Inuyasha. I always have. I'm so sorry about Kikyo."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry about the fake wedding and the fake contracts."

She pinched his side. "That was pretty lousy of you. Did it have to be a fake wedding? I worked my ass off for them, you know."

"You're a wedding planner. I couldn't think of any other way to force you to be around me than to be in the wedding itself." He stroked her soft, gorgeous hair. God, it was like a dream having her in his arms again. She felt perfect against him. Like she belonged there. Hell, she did belong there. "I was wrong to do it."

"You were."

"I made mistakes."

"Mmm." Her cheek pressed against his heart.

"I've fucked up a million times. I admit it."

"Like getting me pregnant?" Her voice was soft.

"Nailing you in the gardens was the best thing I ever did." He admitted. "It woke me up and made me realize you were there all along. It gave me you and the baby. How can I regret any of that?"

"I'm glad, too, in a weird way." She looked up at him. "I hated you and hated that my life was out of control and that I was so stupid. But it did bring us together."

He grimaced. "Best worst first date ever."

Kagome chuckled. "You're lucky I'm a forgiving sort."

"I'm beyond lucky." He said, and caressed her lovely cheek. Her lovely face. He traced the backs of his fingers along her jaw. "I love you. If you can forgive me for being utterly blind for so long, I want you and the baby both in my life. Forever. Always."

Her eyes shone with tears but there was a bright smile on her gorgeous face. "I love you, too."

"I never want you to leave me again."

"I won't."

He lifted her into his arms. "Not even for a change of clothing."

Her mouth quirked and she looped her arms around his neck to support herself as he hauled her into the air. "Can I go to the bathroom by myself at least?"

"We'll discuss bathroom privileges if you're a good girl."

"I'm the best girl."

God, hearing her say that sent a bolt of lust straight to his groin. "Fuck yeah, you are."

Her dark eyes grew liquid with heat, and her fingers lightly pushed at the back of his head, encouraging him forward for a kiss.

Like he needed urging?

He captured her mouth with his and then Kagome's hands were all over him. She made a little hungry noise in her throat that drove him crazy, and he groaned and blindly began to maneuver their twined bodies toward the couch. Fuck the bed, the couch was a lot closer. When his leg found the couch, he carefully leaned forward and tipped them onto the cushions.

"Here?" She gasped against his mouth.

"Here." He agreed.

"Good idea." She ripped at his shirt, her hands frantic.

Damn, this woman was sexy. He was the luckiest being alive. He tugged at her leggings, trying to rip them down her legs even as she twisted against him. It was like they were in a race to undress each other, and he was determined to win.

"You should probably get off me so I can take my clothes off." She said breathlessly, even as her hand moved to his belt and began to undo it.

"Fuck that." He told her, and hauled her leggings down her thighs. He got them to her knees and figured that was good enough. Her panties went next, and then he grabbed the bunched material and hauled her legs into the air. "This seems like a pretty sweet situation to me."

She giggled and tried to pull at his clothing, but her trapped legs prevented her from moving. She wiggled, her beautiful bottom enticing him along with the expanse of rounded thighs. "I'm stuck."

"You are, aren't you?" He deliberately pressed her knees forward, until they were practically on her breasts. It exposed even more thigh and her sweet, slick folds to his view. "Is this hurting you?"

"No." She wiggled again.

"Good." He slid a hand to her sex and rubbed the gleaming wetness between her thighs. She jerked against him and moaned hard, her hands flying to the couch cushions as if to anchor herself. "You're so wet already. How is that possible?"

"Kissing you." She breathed, and rocked against his hand when he fingered her again. "Kissing you does it for me. I love it when you touch me." She gave him a soft look. "I love you."

He groaned. His heart felt like bursting in his chest. He'd never been so damn happy in his life. "I love you too." Inuyasha said, voice hoarse. His hand went to his pants and he finished undoing his zipper, freeing his cock. "And I'm going to take you hard and fast right now—"

"Yes!"

"—because I can't wait."

"Me either." Her hands gripped the cushions and then she arched when he stroked her folds again. "Please, Inu. Please."

He couldn't wait to claim her. In one swift motion, he pushed her knees forward again, her legs pinned between his chest and hers. It left her regions wide open for him and he fitted the head of his member against her slick entrance and nudged at her core. She was hot and wet for him, and he pumped into her in a swift motion.

She cried out, her eyes closing, a look of intense joy on her face.

"God, you're beautiful." He thrust into her again, going deep. He loved touching her, loved fucking her, loved the hot clasp of her body around his shaft. "My Kagome."

"Yours." She breathed as he pounded into her. "Make me yours."

He would. He surged into her over and over again, making sure to grind down against her with every thrust so he rubbed her nub. He adjusted his movements until he felt her quiver against him, felt her body tense against his when he bottomed out, and knew he was hitting the right spots. Then, he began to pound into her fiercely and relentlessly. She clawed at the pillow behind her head, keening, and then moved it forward to her mouth to bite it, a sure sign that she was about to come. He felt her inner walls clench hard around him, contracting—

And then she cried out his name behind a mouthful of pillow, and he felt her body spasm, felt her milking him and drawing him tighter inside her. It was too much, too fast. With a hoarse shout, he came, emptying himself into her with hard, sure strokes. Lights danced behind his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm, and he was filled with fierce pleasure and an intense sense of rightness.

When he came to his senses, he grinned down at her. "I'm sorry that was so quick. I'll do better next time."

She shifted underneath him, her face adorably flushed, hair escaping from her tight braid. "I think that sounds like a plan." She arched her feet. "Let my legs up at least?"

He backed off of her and admired the view. Her thighs were deliciously damp, her womanly flower swollen from his ministrations, and she looked juicy enough for him to eat. He thought for a moment and then grabbed the bunched-up leggings at her knees and used them like a tether, hauling her forward into his lap.

Her eyes flew open. "What—"

He turned her over and put a hand on her rounded little bottom. "I think I'm going to spank you for the stunt you pulled today."

"I did that for love!"

"And I'm going to love spanking this plump little bottom of yours." He ran a hand over her ass.

She turned and gave him an arched-eyebrow glare. "Only if I get to spank you next for all the stunts you pulled."

That seemed fair to him.

* * *

_Epilogue; Five Months Later_

Kagome was adjusting the lilies on the table centerpiece when a nearby waiter handed her a note.

**Meet me in room down the hall. Its important.—Inuyasha**

Hmm. Important? She wasn't sure if this was another one of Inuyasha's "let's pretend this is urgent information to get Kagome to come make out with me" notes or if there truly was something important. In the last few months, the man had come to realize that she would always show up if he sent her a note, no matter how busy she was, and he'd started to use them for dirty, sexual things.

As if she'd complain?

She loved being the center of his world. Her life was better now than it had ever been, and she didn't know when she'd been so very happy. She'd moved in with Inuyasha four months ago, and they were currently looking for a new place. However, between trying to find the perfect location in the city and the perfect house for their baby, it was slow going. That was fine. They still had a few weeks.

Kagome tucked the note into the bodice of her empire-waisted gown and made her way to her destination. She seemed to be more belly than body lately, but Inuyasha always made her feel beautiful. He loved everything about their child and had been more excited than she was when it had first started to move. He constantly came up with lists of names that he wanted her to consider, and she was pretty sure he'd already started looking into schools for the baby as well. The man was so excited about their baby that it made her glow with happiness.

It was surprisingly quiet, given that it was Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding reception and said party was going to start in less than an hour. Rin had decided that since an actual wedding never took place, that it would be wise to have a little party in a way to make up for their guests they invited. Of course, as another apology, Rin had asked Kagome to plan it. Naturally, she said yes, and luckily, Kagome didn't have to make much changes, since her and Rin agreed on the same design and theme for the party.

Kagome saw that guests were starting to arrive, and no one seemed to be in this particular hall. Perfect. Kagome vaguely remembered seeing a holding room doors down. It wouldn't be on the upper level, Inuyasha was very careful not to make her take stairs at this stage in her pregnancy. She suspected in another week or so, he'd try to carry her everywhere.

The thought of him toting her heavily pregnant body around made her smile, and she was still smiling as she pushed open the door to vacant room and saw her beloved standing there. "Got your note." She announced.

Inuyasha turned around, utterly gorgeous in his tuxedo, and took her breath away. His hair was tied in a high ponytail and impeccably styled, and the cravat at his neck outlined just how perfect his jaw was. God, she was a lucky woman.

His eyes widened at the sight of her and he wiped his mouth. "Holy fuck, look at how beautiful you are."

"I'd twirl but it'd be more of a waddle." She told him, dragging a hand through her voluminous skirts. Her dress was a pale bluish purple and made of a silky material that skimmed her body like water. Her shoulders were bare and a tight bodice kept her now-bountiful breasts in check. Her hair was pulled into a long braid dotted with small flowers, and she had to admit, there weren't a lot of days that she felt beautiful at eight months pregnant, but today was one of those days.

"You're utterly gorgeous." He moved toward her and put his hands on her breasts. "Look at these beauties. They're just dying to escape and land in my grip."

She smacked his hands away playfully. "You said this was important. What is it?"

"I wanted to see you and get my inappropriate boner taken care of before the ceremony. I knew if I waited to see you in your dress during the reception, I'd get major wood." His hand rubbed the front of his slacks. "I'm right. The sight of you like this has me so damn hard."

"Well, put that thing away." She said, teasing. "I'd offer to give you a hand job but I'm afraid you'd wrinkle my dress."

"Can't have that." He murmured, leaning in to nip at her ear. His hands went to her shoulders and he sent pleasant little shivers through her body with the soft touch. "I suppose I might've had another reason to bring you here other than to ogle you."

"What's that?"

"What do you think of the name Junpei?"

She made a face. "Why Junpei?"

"I thought we could name our kid after our classmate's house where he was conceived." His tongue flicked along her earlobe and oh, goodness, her nipples were getting hard. She needed to tell him to stop or else she was going to have headlights through the entire party. Of course, she didn't tell him to stop. It felt too darn good.

"Then we would need to name him Concrete Bench or maybe Hedge Maze," Kagome teased back, then slid out of his arms. "Don't get me all turned on before the wedding reception."

He groaned and pulled her back against him again, this time just holding her. "I'll be glad when this is all done."

"So you can make out with my ear at your leisure?"

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "So we can focus on our own wedding."

She stilled. This wasn't the first time he'd brought up a wedding for them. They'd moved in together and as far as Kagome was concerned, they were a couple and a family. She'd never asked for more. But Inuyasha had hinted at it, and today he was bringing it up again. "You want a wedding?"

"I do. I want you to be my wife when the baby's born. When little Thornbush is born."

She ignored the Thornbush part. "If we do a wedding, let's not do anything big, all right? Let's just do it at the courthouse, like Rin and Sesshomaru did."

"Now now, how'll that look for a wedding planner?" He murmured against her skin.

"Smart." She told him. "Rin knew what she wanted and she went after it."

"You make an attractive argument." His hand rubbed her arm. "How about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"We get married tonight?"

She was shocked. "You want to go ahead and get married this fast?"

"What do I want to wait for? You're everything I've ever wanted, Kag. I want you to be completely mine, and with everything that has happened between us just emphasized that fact. You're mine and I want to see you wearing my ring."

She turned around and looked up at him. "There are two problems with this plan."

Disappointment flickered in his eyes. "What is it?"

"One, there's no ring." She waved her empty finger at him. "And two, New York has a waiting period of twenty-four hours after you get the license."

The smile slowly returned to his face. "So what you're telling me is that we need to go ring shopping tonight and tomorrow we get married?"

Kagome smiled. "I do believe that's what I'm telling you, yes."

As he pulled her in for another kiss, Kagome suspected her life couldn't get any more perfect. She had the man of her dreams, a baby on the way, and the family she'd always wanted. She was surrounded by love.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And that is the end of the story! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I'm currently working on my new Inuyasha x Kagome fic as we speak, and don't worry, I do plan to work on Rin x Sesshomaru's part in this story as soon as I work out some details. Like I always say, until next time! ^_^


End file.
